


How to prepare for a wedding night

by susane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Auror Harry Potter, Bachelorette Party, Bottom Draco, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Draco in amusement Park, Future Mpreg, Hand Jobs, Harry's POV, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Night Stands, Playboy Harry, Semi-Public Sex, Shy Draco Malfoy, Top Harry, Virgin Draco Malfoy, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susane/pseuds/susane
Summary: I have a neighbour. He is stuck in a loveless relationship and an arranged marriage. He has zero experience in bed. He needs my help so that his love life won't suck for the next few decades. He needs a sex teacher.Oh... and the neighbour happens to be Draco freaking Malfoy.And I might be a little tiny bit in love with the git...





	1. New neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially my second Drarry fic and I have to say I don't feel I'll be ever bored with these two.  
> I hope to finish this one as successfully as the Hotel so bear with me ;)  
> Anyway I whish you a good reading and as always I'm open to any advice, comment or critic :D

It's not everyday I stay this long. Damn fire whiskey for making me this tired after sex. Or maybe it wasn't firewhiskey, but the fact that no matter who, where and when i fuck i always and i mean like every time, make sure to fuck properly. 

And a proper fuck takes a looooot of effort and energy. 

So yeah, maybe it wasn't just firewhiskey why i was so damn tired right now.

Still, I have to stir uncomfortably because the man that is so tightly curled around me is making me god damn warm. After I, as quietly as possible, slip out from under the covers I try to gather all my clothes. The only piece of clothing I would really regret loosing is Sirius's old leather dark brown jacket tough. 

"Harry...?"

Shit. So much for my silent leave. I continue to put my jeans on and mumble "Eh...hi. "

There is a brown nest of hair peeking from the bed followed by a pair of dark blue eyes. "Don't you want to... you know... stay for a breakfast... or... or have a brunch, Harry? " his voice is sleepy and to my dismay, full of hope.  
Now here is an example why i should always leave after the action. They always hope. They are all the same. They hope to stay with the famous Harry Potter for as long as possible. 

Don't get me wrong. I'm not a heartless bastard and yeah I am aware that not everyone is the same. In fact i sometimes wonder what it would feel like to have a stable relationship. You know, where you go out to the cinema or for a walk to a park and where you don't have to have a scar shaped as a lightning to make love to someone. But here is a problem when you're me. When you're Harry Potter people always look at you as if you were some kind of a god existence and all they see is a saviour of the wizard world. They never want to talk about themselves, they want to know me. Or to be more precise they want to know about me during the war. They bring back the worst memories and they ask the stupidest questions. Like 'did it hurt when You-know-who hit you with the unforgivable? ' 'How did You-know-who look like? ' 'How many people died?' 'Did you murder anyone?' 

And these were actually questions this guy asked me yesterday. Don't worry there's been worse.  
"Yeah, look I'm very sorry, but... I'm not really looking for anything serious..."

"Me either," he adds immediately, as if he wanted to convince himself and not me. Than he almost jump out of the bed naked when i start to make my way to the floo:" we can just..heh... be friends perhaps? "

I sign and pat my forehead. Just than i see my jacket laying next to the floo so i reach for it, quickly grab a handful of powder and murmur :"Sure. I'll see you around. "

Before the green flames hugs my body I can see him standing up and rushing to stop me, but i don't really care. All i want right now is a soft pillow that is waiting for me in my bedroom, a nice big doze of hangover potion because I'm starting to feel my head aching and maybe later I'll fill the tub with hot water and relax a bit more.  
Well of course it's not what was meant to be. Right when i arrive into my living room i see a woman standing near my window balcony looking down at a buzzy street of muggle London.

Now i can see the reason why someone would like to visit my flat. It's simply gorgeous. The living room that is connected to the kitchen by an enormous island is spectacular. The white walls are decorated with simple paintings and modern art works, sofa is long and faces a wide television and a set of speakers that could break my french windows if the volume would be high enough. I also have a furry carpet where i love to sit and occasionally fuck if I consider my lover decent enough to leave without a fight. Overall it's not really my style, but it's sexy, it's luxurious and it's simple. Just like my life. 

The woman with high black heels and plain knee length skirt turns around when she hears the floo and gives her white sleeves of her blouse two tugs before she speaks. "You did it again I guess?"

Hermione Granger, a successful leader of S.P.E.W and a highly respected worker in Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures stood right before me with a partly disappointed and partly tired look.

"Ah", i roll my eyes and put my jacket to the side. "Can we once speak about something else than my hectic love life?"

She shakes her head and follows me to my bedroom. "Harry, you can't go on like this forever. Your life is basically sex, alcohol and work...!"

"So...? I like my life."

She narrows her eyebrows :"yeah, you like to go back here every Friday with a hangover and pretend you don't miss a company of a decent partner."

I feel a harsh stung in my heart, but to cry in front of my best friend about being single...? No way. "So what am I to do?"

My bored question makes her frown deeper and she raises her voice just a bit. "You should stay with him! See who he is, see what would happened after some time and..."

"God, Mione!!!" I don't mean to shout, but I do. It's not the first time she's here telling my how ridiculous my life currently is. So what if I don't have someone for a permanent relationship? So what i just want it quick with no boundaries? Even when I date someone, even when I try and give some of the wizards chance they always see only Harry Potter. 

She looks kind of scared to see me so frustrated, her posture is tensed and her eyes widened. I simply close my eyes, sign and ran trough my black locks. "Look, Mione i love you, but... don't go into that please... "

I probably sounded tired to her because she just shrugs and leans against the doorframe to my master bedroom.  
There are two other rooms in this flat, but i rarely go there. There is the bathroom of course and two guests room. The one that I'm staying in right now is most likely my least favourite one. 

It's kind of dull, all white and grey. Everything is sharp. The bed, closet, windows. But it's modern... and the lack of fotographs and decorations always reminds me that I'm indeed the only occupant of this apartment, not that i mind, but i could use a roommate or something. The black sheets of my bed are always making all my one night guests horny. Basically everyone that has been fucked here felt rich and famous being in the same room with naked Boy who lived. God i hate that nickname. 

"Ron and I wanted to go on a little trip next month. "

I give her a quick glance indicating 'go on' and try to find something wearable. 

"We wanted you to go with us, but...", she stops there for a while and i know what she's thinking. She doesn't want me to be the third wheel once again. I know it because we went out together with Ron countless times and each one it was ackward to see them hugging, kissing and doing all those lovely stares. I'm happy for them, but ....it's just weird. 

"Oh, why don't you two just go alone. I bet Ron would love to spend some time with you only. "

She blushes :"we have quite some time alone now that we live together Harry. "

"Than go together some more, i always feel useless around you two."

There is a thick silence between us while i change my shirt. Than there is a small almost whisper like sound that i barely catch. "You didn't feel like that during the Magical ancient creatures exhibition. "

Oh yeah, the exhibition. Right until now I'm not sure if it was by far the best or the worst experience of my life. Ok, the worst experience was facing Voldemort, but it's a close one there. The thing is that I went alone with my best friends that day and we came across Dean. Now, Dean Seamus was gay, that was a well known fact, so when he decided to join us i had someone to talk to and i finally felt a bit more... accurate. Ok, ok i loved it. It was great to have someone to hold when my friends flirted. It was great to hold someone's hand when Ron and Mione did the same.

However, things went super weird than because we went home together, we had sex and....and than... i found out he already had a boyfriend. 

I hate cheating. I HATE it. Every time I see a photo of another man in one's purse or a ring on a guy I'm interested in, I vanish. Each time this happens I just want to kick something, preferably the ass of a guy that hid the truth, and ran away. 

"So you want me to break another relationship? Should I find a married guy this time?" I say ironically.  
Once. I let my guard down once hoping I'll have a chance to have a proper boyfriend and he has to have a lover and he has to be a cheater. 

"Oh, Harry... that was one time, neither of us knew Dean had a boyfriend. "

I just roll my eyes, but when Hermione gives me her 'please do it for us' look I groan and fell down on my bed.  
"So you're giving me time to find someone who'll come with me to the trip so i don't feel lonely or something? "  
She nodds:"i want to find someone so that you can break this monotone life of yours that apparently doesn't make you happy. "

"Last time. "

"Hmm?"

I shut my eyes and hit my forehead thinking 'you so gonna regret this, Harry'. "I said I'm doing this the last time. I'll find someone I can go out with, but it's the last time, got it?"

She brightens up like a fucking Christmas tree and nodds :"oh Harry! You're gonna love it! It'll be fun... like in the movies, a double date!"

She goes on and on about it for next half an hour and i stop listen after ten minutes. Now I have to convince, which won't be that difficult, some random wizard to go out with me on a date and suffer all those 'holy shit how does it feel to be a Saviour of a wizarding world' questions. 

Suddenly I pray that the trip is to mother town of firewhiskey. "Where exactly are we going than..?"

"Thor Park!!!"

\- fuck!  
__________________________________________________

 

After Hermione left I sleep for only half an hour, interrupted almost three times by a nightmare with me and some random guy on a roller coaster. I'm thankful I didn't suffer from the usual dreams with Death Eaters, dementors or Voldemort. Suddenly I awake to a sound of rustling and people talking about something. 

It's hardly ten o'clock and here are already people making nose on a weekend. Great! 

Now, I'm not that type of person to go all furious over a small interruption so I grab my pajama pants since I shouldn't go out in underwear and a shirt. 

Before I open the doors I quietly listen to the conversation that's going on. "Those are the last ones." Says a harsh voice and i can only guess it's some big muscled guy. The type that has to cross the doors sideways because he can't fit with his ridiculously broad arms trough the entrance. 

"Oh... but...", the other voice is quite, sounds almost humble, but i know it's a guy too. A shy one probably. "I thought you said you'll take it inside. "

And a self-conscious.

"Look, I have better things to do and there are just a few boxes, you'll manage." What a polite way to say, 'fuck you I'm tired and have something against you'.

After a sound of heavy steps goes away I can hear a deep sign followed by an incoherent mumbling. 

It's than that i realise it's the new neighbour that was supposed to arrive yesterday. My landlord said he looks like a fine guy and that i don't have to be concerned by it. He was pretty polite with me since I am the richest occupant in this building. I have the biggest apartment, motorbike, car and dozens of fans. I wouldn't be surprised if he thought I'm a music star or something, thank god he's a muggle and isn't a part of the Harry Potter club. Besides who has a freaking fireplace in their apartment, right?

Anyway there is this quite smart idea that pops in my head. If the guy is attractive and bent enough i could go out with him into the Thor Park. What's more, if it's a muggle I won't have to deal with another Potter fan.

With that i open the door enthusiastically putting on my flirting look. True I'm not in my best outfit, i have after all just my sweet pants on along with a red shirt i sleep in. Still, it hugs my torso and shows my biceps. My hair is a mess so nothing unusual. 

I glance at a mirror in my hall, I don't have any red places on my face and I look kind of hot all freshened and relaxed. Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm a flirting material. With that tought I open the door.

I am met with the best image of arse in the last five years. The thing that stole my eyesight is round and perfectly made for grouping and touching. The man is bended over a small box surrounded by twenty other one's, but all i see is that one spectacular arse. 

I take off my glasses to make sure they aren't just spelled to see perfect arses. Shit, he really is hot.

He must be quite fashionable because the pants are made of fine black silk that fits perfect to his long legs. His light blue loafers suits nicely with the same coloured cashmere sweater that is sliding of his pale back. 

I can almost feel my mouth watering. I smile dreamily and close the door behind to grab his attention. You got this Harry.

"You could use some help with those..."


	2. Draco the Healer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter everyone and I have to say that Im not used to updating chapters this long, but I kind of take a liking to make things longer when it comes to writing.  
> Please tell me what you thing and as always I whish you a good reading  
> *IAmUpToNoGood* this one is for you because you seem to hold with me froma very start of the Hotel so i hope you'll enjoy this ;)

"Oh, no, no ", says the owner of that spectacular, round, squishy yet surely firm arse which image will haunt my dick for next three hours after our conversation is over. 

Well, maybe if the conversation will go really good than my penis won't need any more wanking. 

As the man hurriedly let go of a particularly heavy box and shyly turns around I can see the man's light blond, almost silver hair that reaches his shoulders. 

There is this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach because last time I saw such locks it belonged to non other than...

"M-malfoy...?"

I put my glasses back on while I pray. ...I fucking pray, that it is only my bad eyesight that makes me see the former slytherin. 

No, apparently my sight is much better than I tought because there is really Draco Malfoy standing in front of me, giving me huge eyes as his lips are parted in a surprised grimace. "Potter..."

He whispers my name quietly as if anything higher would scare me off. 

Than a silence that hardly lasts five second, but feels as if the whole world stopped for good hundreds of years, spreads between us as i ran my eyes over the git's body. 

He's still slim and fragile as i remember him from the end of seventh year. He didn't grew taller, actually it looks to me as if he shrunken, but it's probably only because I've grown a lot and I'm at least three inches taller. His skin still glows like a freaking moon and looks as fucking smooth as always. 

To be honest the only thing that seems to have changed about him is his usual scorn and pout he used to wear. His dark circles are thankfully gone as well as the hollowed cheeks and that scared face he had during the times when he had to serve under Voldemort.

Well, he seems to be scared, but it's not the usual 'I'm gonna get killed' face. He looks just... timid, maybe even bashful. 

And the worst thing of all.... he looks fucking gorgeous. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Fuck! Why does my voice sounds so fucking harsh. This is not a good way to start if I ever want to see that ass of his in my palms. 

But damn! It's Malfoy, why the hell does he owns this body? !

My voice seemed to bring him back to reality. He frowns and crosses his arms :" I'm living here."

"No you're not." What the fuck am i? A seven year old brat or what?!

He blinks and titles his head to the left. He signs deeply :"Look Potter we may not be friends, but..."

I can't stop with my attitude. I need to see that pouty grimace he used to wear. I need him to argue and fight just like he used to. "How many times did you drop on your knees?"

I give him a look full of disgust when he blinks even more innocently. "What are you on about Potter?"

He spits my name out with the familiar feeling that crawls up my spine like a adrenaline tsunami.

"Oh come on! Nothing is for free Malfoy and your family is broke! You whored yourself up here?" I gesture at the hallway that gives out the luxurious feel and one could guess that no averaged paid people lived here. 

I have no idea where the fury came from. I just felt almost. ..betrayed that my old school rival was currently living next to me. Deep inside i felt something else. A familiar tug whenever the boy, now man, stood, breathed or existed near me. I haven't felt that since our sixth year. 

And to all of that he grew to be sexier and more attractive than most of the men I've ever slept with! That git! How dare he be so... sexy?!

"Excuse me...?" The hint of disbelieve awoke another wave of anger in me, but this time i didn't frowned. I smirked and leaned against the door frame of my flat :"you heard me. You're family is broke, the ministry disabled all your accounts, you think i don't know the three of you had to leave the Manor? So tell me who got to fuck you so that you could afford this? "

I didn't even realised I've been walking towards him. One box was in my way and i could see from close how red his cheeks became and how nervously he was tapping his finger against the fine pants. 

"Our accounts were confiscated, we lost all our family gold expect for a few side accounts. " He was whispering, his voice was covered in the sae emotion as mine was, yet his face seemed calm. "However, I know how to take care of myself and you ", he pointed at me and narrowed his eyes:" have no idea how hard I've worked to get here. To have my own home."

I laughed and lightly kick the box:" as if I would ever believe that Malfoy is actually working!"

He pouts and I'm quite surprised we're not in a fight just yet. He probably noticed I'm much bigger and stronger than he is. Just when i think that the silent between us was so thick you could cut it with a knife he hangs down his head. I feel almost guilty suddenly for everything I've said. He looks too vulnerable as if I wasn't the first to tell him this. After some more silent seconds he adds:" just leave me alone... please. "

Wow...

Wooow?! Did he really just said please? !

Malfoy the spoiled brat from school whose only hobby besides quiditch perhaps, was torturing students around him.

And the same git just asked me 'politely' to leave him alone. The world is really fucked up.

The blond reaches to his pocket and opens the door to his flat. I don't see much from it, i can see the same white walls and empty hallway that i have, but he is just freshly moved so i guess that's normal. 

Without any more words he turns around and i see the sadness in his eyes before he looks up at me and closed the door with one box tucked under the pit. 

Great Potter, a whole new opportunity to start again with Malfoy and you just have to fuck it up in every way!  
I shake my head. Am I stupid or what? It's Malfoy and I give zero shit about him. 

With that I open the door to my apartment and head right towards the shower. For Merlin's sake why is it Malfoy that happens to be the perfect wanking material?!

______________________________________________________

 

The weekend sucked. Really all i did was sleep, watch Tv and occasionally play Ps4, yeah i have one and I'm well over twenty thank you. Aaaand I've certainly didn't spy on a certain blonde.

Ok so maybe i did spy a little bit, but it was worth it. First of all i found out that he has to have some sort of an animal because there has been some strange noises coming out of the apartment, or maybe it was the wicked wealthy woman from the seventh floor, who knows? 

And the second thing I found is that there is no way the blonde has a normal job. Who the hell would leave on Sunday evening? He must be just having some super pureblood sugar daddy. God, why does it make me so angry? I shouldn't care at all!

Anyway, when i was leaving for work in my bright red robes I saw that the pair of shoes he kept outside were still missing. Our Draco either overslept for work or he doesn't have a job at all.

But for now i was determined to keep my thoughts away from the Slytherin and dozens of people took care of it because once i left the floo there were wizards and witches all over me. One wanted an autograph, one needed this one needed that, just chaos. 

Once i rechaed my office I fell down onto my chair and close my eyes to block the view of my table. It's full of documents files and new cases we have to take. And by 'we' i mean Ron and I. 

We are both Aurors which wasn't a big surprise. What's more we made a perfect team. We were fast when it came to solving problems, we argued rarely and we communicate on a whole new level, i mean we sometimes just knew what the other tought and therefor we could work out almost any situation. 

"Hi", called Ron as he entered the room and i greeted back with a swift nodd. 

"You're here early ", i say and it's true, he rarely comes before nine.

"Hermione hurried me, she said she had an appointment with a wizard that came from India. Hope he's not all tanned and muscled. " he chuckled on the last statement, i knew there could be no one who would separate them. "Oh, how was your weekend really? "

I quite scrubbing something down and rub my forehead :"uhg... that guy i seduced? "

"Yeah...?"

"Well, he was the same as every other guy I had... so..."

"So you had to gather your clothes in a blink of an eye and go" he adds for me and sends me a teasing smirk.  
I simply smile. Than i remmber the main event of the weekend and clap my hands together :"oh! And you won't believe who is my new neighbour."

The horrified tone made my best friend look back at me with curious eyes. "It could either be someone really really bed, or someone really really hot. "

Oh, how i wanted to say both, but thankfully before I could do so there was harsh voice from the entrance :"let me guess. Was it Draco Malfoy? "

In the doorway stands non other than Hermione. Her angry grimace ruins her perfect office outfit. I happen to know that it the tight skirt and blouse turns Ron on just in case you wanted to know. 

"Moine" asks Ron, apparently he has no clue why she's so angry either. 

"How did you know?" 

She throws me another death glare and closes the door behind her. "I met with him this morning Harry and...", she signs pausing for a moment to grab a chair:" how could you Harry? Be so arrogant and mean at him?"  
I widen my eyes and blush furiously, how am i supposed to tell her that i just needed to get him angry, to fight and stand up against me....? She would think I'm crazy! Or that i have a seriously wrong fetish. "Don't know what you're on about."

She frowned deeper and crossed her arms:" oh sorry are you not Harry Potter who acussed Malfoy of prostitution? Or the Harry Potter who had to brought up the fact that Malfoy family was after the war totally broke? Or the Harry freaking Potter who lives about two blocks away from here next to one of the best Healers, who was the only one successful in finding a cure for a disease that haunted India for nearly ten years?"  
I gulp. How the hell did she know about that? And why was she on his side? And... "since when is Malfoy a Healer is one of the hardest jobs in the Wizard World!" I'm not joking there. Healers have to undergo a tough training both practical and theoretic that lasts for almost two and a half year. After that they are usually constantly glued to the Hospital. Morning, evening, night. Plus emergency calls.

Why would a Malfoy chose to be a Healer? He was a spoiled brat that was used to luxury.... right?

"Well, it isn't the hardest Harry, but yeah it is pretty nerve wrecking and exhausting. But Draco achieved more than just sewing stitches. I met with him today because he helped ,many people and i wanted to invite him to the Ministry Ball. "

I look at Ron who has this weird unreadable mask on. Or he's just still processing the fact that I'm living next to Malfoy. "Eh...ok? So what have i to do with it?" I can't help the arrogance in my voice. 

She rolls her eyes:" he came from his night shift and was shaking and mumbling as if he saw a fire breathing dragon in my office! First I thought he was exhausted, well at least until i dig out of him the truth. "  
She pierced me with accusing look and continued :"was that your 'welcome ' when he came from India?!"  


"Oh, well I'm sorry, but i certainly didn't expect my ex-shool enemy on my hallway!"

I feel the fucking guild spreading through my mind. 

"Who the hell was supposed to know he's a freaking Healer anyway? !"

Ron coughs and avoids my gaze as he adds silently :"actually there has been quite some articles about it in the Prophet."

"Yes, Harry and most of them were negative from the start, they brought him some tough times. They still see him as a Dearh Eater and your behaviour didn't help!"

I'm not so surprised about that. People don't forget certain things, still, I spoke in his favour on the Trial and whenever reporters asked I spoke only good about him or i skipped the question. 

"Oh, well what do you recon i do? Go and kiss his feet so he would forgive me?"

Hermione shrugs :"maybe if you apologise it wouldn't hurt you."

I widen my eyes. "What?"

"You heard me. Go and apologies to him." She suddenly smirks and before she rans out of the office she calls:"and don't forget to mention the trio to the Thor Park!"

I want to throw something at her. As if i would ever ask Malfoy out... maybe for a quick fuck, he did have that great round ass after all, but not ever would i call him on a date.

And here she is again she came back and now she stuck just her head inside adding :"oh, and don't tell him I've send you, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about that argument of yours. Make something up."  
I throw my stress ball right across the room hitting only the outside of the hall.

____________________________________________

 

Looking back at what happened I'm. ...ashamed. Yet, you can't blame me. It was just...shock to see the man right next me and to find out that he changed from the arrogant git to quite attractive, shy (at least that's what i assume after the dialog he had with the man that moved the boxes there) and hard working man. 

I'm also surprised that i feel something that is close to pity, which is the last thing I would associate with Malfoy back in school. I have to admit it must have been hard. The Ministry took their Manor which was without a question a home to many Malfoys generations. They were forced to sold some of their other Villas like one in France and one in Holland, to pay all the fines.

And after that, they were left with just a little bit of money barely enough to purchase a small house near Brighton in Britain. I know all this from Prophet that i used to buy after the war, but I was tired of reading all the articles about me. Like 'Harry Potter took Auror training ', 'What is the real reason behind Harry Potters fallen relationship?', 'Harry Potter finally came out!'.

At least in Wizard worls it was practically nornal to be gay since we could have children just as easily as the normal couples. 

I sigh as I throw my robes over the couch. Nervousness is crawling at my back as it has been for the whole day. I felt like a number one idiot after what Hermione said. Not only that, but when i sked Ron he confirmed the whole thing saying that if I've spend more time in the Burrow, i would heard many conversations about the blond's change. Although Ron himself seemed to dislike him as he always did.

You see there might be another reason I was supposed to be in Slytherin, I grew a sharp tongue. Of course I had the Gryfindor-like tendency to act on an impulse as well... and that's what got me to this situation. 

I grabbed my wallet and wand and tucked it into my jeans, if Malfoy is a prat and won't accept my apology I'll go grab a drink. It's now or never right? 

"Tina! Come here!"

I gasp. There is this black and white dog running around the hall that almost knocked me over. "What the...?"  
Belive me, I wanted to finish the sentence with a nice f-word, but the damn dog started to run under my legs and rubb all over me, he didn't jump tough, which I was grateful for. I hate when they jump. "Here!"

That voice again. Give me earplugs and a room full of giggling people and I would recognise it.  
Draco was standing before his entrance and was tapping his tight to make the dog come back. I can see how round his eyes are when he sees me so he taps it faster amd he even stamps on the ground....It's kind of cute.  
"Malfoy?" God, I started the same way as I did before.

I expected something like 'what,' or 'what the hell', or 'stay out of my pet!'

Instead he blushed and looks right at me :"I..."

"Is that your dog?" I cut him off before he can say something stupid.

The dog finally makes its way to the blonde who stroked his furr. The dog is not too big and i can tell he isn't a pure breed, but a random mixed dog.

"I-it is ", his voice is shaking a little bit and he's battling with his keys, probably trying to find the right one to open his flat. "Tina! Come!" I have to smirk at the way he almost hissed at the dog.

I come closer and knee down and pet the dog who licks my face quite a few times making me laugh and cough at the same time. "Why would she leave, she seeems to like me."

The blond only scoffs:" don't get ahead of yourself Potter, maybe she just wants to eat your face." Finally i hear the Slytherin in his voice.

I stand up and look at his now open doors. "May I? " He seems to froze as if wasn't sure he heard me right. "Inside Malfoy, can I come in?"

He shakes his head, not in disagreement, but to wake himself up. "Why?" His voice is full of suspicious. 

I smile :" We didn't start that well as neighbours, maybe a cup of tee could help us start over?"

I choose my best flirting voice for that statement and I even wiggle my eyebrows to show off my charisma. When I'm about to enter I hold his own door for him and point to the hall:" after you." 

So what if I was flirting just a little bit? It never killed anyone! 

His flat is much smaller than mine. Well, it is still big, but smaller. The walls are all white, but i see some buckets of paint in the corner. He doesn't have a couch yet only two bright yellow seats and... are they really from Ikea? I look at the kitchen counter. In the center is a small island with once again two tall seats. Everything is in light grey and the ornaments, handles and other decorations give it all this nice modern vintage look with it's gold colour. I happen to like it a lot. 

The living room doesn't seems to be ready yet the only furniture are the said yellow seats and a black empty bookshelves with five boxes with a sign 'books' right next to it.

Draco was already behind the counter, avoiding my eyes, but I could still see the light blush on his face... I certainly don't think he's adorable. He wears this dark violet shirt with a pair of trousers that once again hugs his legs perfectly. And ass, we can't forget about that one.

"You want milk and sugar?"

"Oh, yes. Three spoons of sugar and a little milk. "

He looks at me with those big eyes again, surprised. I smirk and sit down at the chair, never breaking the eye contact. "I like it sweet and strong. "

Wow, who would have guessed that he can widen those globes even more? His blush grows bigger, covering his ears and he quickly looks away. 

It doesn't take long and he's sitting across me with two cups levitating behind him. "So, what is all this about?"  
"You sure you didn't poisen it?"

"Potter!"

I laugh :"ok, ok! I wanted to apologise for the way I spoke to you before." I sip my tee, it's a bit too milky, but i can taste it's a good brand. "Plus, since we're gonna be neighbours, we should get on well." I give him a big confident smile as i lean forward to rest my hands on my tights.

Draco strokes Tina's head as she comes to sat besides him. "We didn't succeed as classmates tough. "  
He smiles at me and i have to do the same with him:" yeah, that's true. But we have changed since than haven't we?"

He smirks, did i awake the Slytherin inside? "Is that why you barked at me on Friday? You miss our student quarrels? "

"Well, it was usually you who's hobbies was toying with my nerves. "

We laugh softly together.

" You know", he starts: i thought you would be more original with your job. They called you Auror Potter even during our eight year."

I look up remembering the eight and the only year I wasn't hunt with 'The Saviour' business. "Tch? And what I was supposed to do, Healer perhaps? Don't tell me you were expecting to met me on the training. "

"Oh, please. Half of the course is builded on a good potion knowledge. If Avada Kedavra didn't do the job, the Potions would."

I have to laugh at that one. It isn't like he's making fun of me because we both know how I sucked at that subject. "Uhg! It almost murdered me on the Auror training when we had the lessons of recognising certain potions. What criminal would make you decide if the potion causes hicupps or giggling?" 

And than we speak more. We speak for good three hours, our tees are no longer hot and Tina went to rest on her bed. 

I find out he became Healer because he wanted to help people for once, make them see he's not just a son of a Death Eater.

I was afraid that the conversation would die once we god to the war stuff, but he quickly changed the theme.  
He was asking about my life just as all the other men did. Expect other men's questions made me nervous and uncomfortable. Draco's questions were straight and smart.... can you even ask smart questions? We spoke about the Auror training, about my job, about Ron, about Hermione, about Luna about Pansy, Blaise, even Tina! There were occasional brushes of skin when we reached for a biscuit, or petted the dog. Each one send a jolt of pleasure that runs across my body as if i was a fifteen year old virgin. 

Although, I'm quite a fan of that feeling. 

We would talk much more. I had so much questions myself, but I saw the dark creeping into the apartment so I stood up. "What are you doing this Friday?" 

He jumps up almost knocking the table around. "Nothing!" He shouts and blushes immediately. "I. .. I'm just gonna finish the work on this flat and... and than I'm free."

I blink slowly and take his cheek into my hand. The distant between us cannot longer be called a distance, there aren't even five centimeters between us as i whisper into his ear: "Hipogriph's wings at eight."

He is so tensed! Really! Right when I turn around to leave i see him breathing our a rasped cough as he brings his and up to cover the ear i just whispered to. 

And it's so adorable! God, I'm weird. 

"Good night Malfoy!"

"G-good night... Potter."

As I'm sitting at my sofa watching some random Discovery Channel show I'm lost in thoughts about the sexy beauty that is Draco Malfoy. But when I realise that I'm not repeating the imagine of his ass in my mind but the memories of his smile and chuckles I have to get up to give myself a cold shower! 

It's so weird to think of it. Draco Malfoy actually trying to change. Trying to help. It made my insides tingle with excitement and happiness for the blond that he was able to achieve so much...

I'm not in love with Dra- Malfoy, god damn it!


	3. Movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okie i know that for some of you it might seem strange but we really will get into the main plot of the story i promise :D  
> i just like to write this lovesick Harry so much  
> anyway, i want to send a big thanks for everyone who supports me whether if its by kudos or by comments, I love you :)  
> With that i wish you a good reading and I hope you'll like it   
> :)

It was Tuesday afternoon when i saw Malfoy again. He probably took a morning shift and he truly looked exhausted. The pace he took was slow and staggering and he wore the Healers white robes not minding all the weird looks he was given from the landlord and other neighbours.

"Tough day?"

  
His eyes shoots up to look at me, but his head didn't even flinch. There is a load kicking form the inside of the flat. Tina seemed to be excited his owner arrived. "Uh... yeah, we had a few emergencies during the night and I stayed to work my morning shift as well so... yeah. "

  
I was just about to go to the Ministry gym and work some of the stress away, but when I saw the man I came up with dozens of better things to do than push ups.  
"You know, you're not sticking a key inside, right? "

  
He blinked once... he blinked twice. He seemed to swung a little on the place and than he finally find out the key was just some thin metal stick in a shape of a pen. "Oh...", his eyes widened and as he was stumbling and fighting to find the right keys the object fell down.

  
I rolled my eyes, but not in the bad way. It was kind of funny see him all this groggy. "Here...", I took the thin metal.

  
"Ah... thanks", he yawned, not even bothered to put a hand on his mouth, not that I minded I'm not some stuck up snob to criticize his every move.

  
"What is that?"

  
"This...?" He shows the object from before as he opens the door and lets me as if it was an everyday thing to have Harry Potter in your apartment. The instant I'm inside Tina is half jumping and barking at me and Dra...Malfoy. "It's a first aid kit. When you push this", there was a small bottom at the top:" it summons anything from the kit like plasters disinfection... anything really. "

  
I smile. We're standing in the hall, I didn't mean to bother him too much since he probably planned to sleep anyway. "You're taking the work rather seriously. "  
"I have to."

  
There is a small pause between us as I look him in the eyes. I see endeavour and persistence. The Healer carrier was more than just a job to him. It was a way to find himself and proof that he can change and help other people. I have to smile sadly at that and I encircle my arm around his shoulders :" You really are a new person you know that?"  
"Uh...?" He gives me those big eyes suddenly seeming to be wide awake. god from above he looks even more perfect... shit.

  
That moment I wanted to kiss him. Really nothing seemed to make sense, but the kiss I would give him. I wanted to lean down so much, to devour his mouth in a sloppy lazy kiss that is shared between two lovers.

  
That is until he smirked pushed me gently away so he could go to the kitchen. Great Harry so much for the Seeker's reflexes, I should have been faster! Still, I felt something in his gaze... that will have to be investigated.

  
"You changed too Potter", he smiles under his nose.

"Oh really...?" I follow him and open a box with the biscuits from last night that we haven't finished. "Please tell me...?"

  
He opens one of the cabinets and takes out a bag of dog food. His pet starts to wave his tail and yelp when Malfoy pours some of it into his bowl. "Oh, come on just the fact that we are still living next to each other in one piece is a proof of something isn't it?"

  
"So...", I step closer to him leaning against to counter to be on his eye level and I'm so close I can feel his breath against my lips and nose:" do you like the change?"  
"I...", the pinkish flush colors his milky skin:" I...do." his eyes are pointed to my lips making him squinting slightly. He seems to be lost for words, but I don't need to hear anything else. I tittle my head, half closing my eyes, the familiar rush and excitement from the time I first kissed Ginny or Cho or any other guys are nothing compare to the burst of want i feel as I lean closer once again.

  
...

  
"Tina!!!" Screamed Draco as the dog jumped between us knocking over one tall chair as he have this random urge to push his paws against the blond's tights.  
She kept walking from her bowl to her owner nuzzling his side. Meanwhile Malfoy tried to dust himself of ...and me? Well I was blushing as hell, embarrassed, angry and disappointed at the same time.

 

  
Now, I know dogs are lovely...

They are loyal and smart and all the other bullshit...

But at this very moment I can't help, but HATE this stupid bastard! If only I've leaned sooner, or I've took his hand and push him onto me... or... if only I have locked the damn dog in a closet!

  
"Eh... you alright? " my voice is muffled and I'm happy I don't sound disappointed or something. TWO embarrassments is enough for one day. 

  
Draco shakes his head:"no... I'm fine, didn't she make you dirty, she almost send me falling, that little bugger. ''

  
I still have a few furry balls covering my jeans, but it's the last thing I'm worried about. "No."

  
"I'm sorry she... she likes a bit of water into the pellets, I've forgot." He quickly dodges my look and pours some water into her bowl.

When I feel an uncomfortable silence spreading between us I sigh: "Honestly, I would say you are a cat person. You were all fancy and noble." I chuckle as I imagine a proud white furred cat with her tail held up showing she gives no damn about the others.

  
"I always wanted a dog." We walk over to sit on his couch, he sounds amused by some memory and continues: "But my father kept peacocks in our garden. A dog would not let them alone, especially this prat over there, she chases every bird like crazy. "

  
The little devil walks over to me to brush his head against my foot.

How do dogs do it? Not two minutes before I wanted to shave her bald and now I'm petting her ears. What the hell?

"Where did you get her anyway?"

  
"India", his face shows sudden sadness, I can sense by his shaking voice and hands that he hasn't shared this story with many people... perhaps I might be the first one to hear it. "Our team used to feet dogs in one hood. All the dogs got to eat something, but whenever she tried to join them they bit her or fight against her...", he pauses and with empty eyes and looks down. "She was like me back then... no Healer on the training or during my time in India wanted to talk and accept me. She was probably from a different pack and lost her parents and siblings somehow. I was a former Death Eater so I and Tina always felt alone and ignored... well, excempt I was responsible for my own destiny."

His voice is cracking... did I really have to ask him such a stupid questions?

  
"Draco", I took his hand in mine. "It is all in the past. You had no choice, your father was a Death Eater, if my parents were alive and followed Voldemort I would do the same. "  
He shudders at the name. "But I... i could... if I..."

  
Maybe you think I reached for his cheek and kissed him.

  
No, this wasn't the time for it. I sat on the arm of his chair and hugged him tightly instead. He broke into soft sobs and I stroked his back, resting my head on his shoulder as he did the same.

  
To my surprise i find out that this act doesn't make me uncomfortable or nervous. Not even embarrassed. It is a strangely calming and... bounding moment.  
"I must seem pathetic to you..." He laughed quietly brushing off the access tears. "Crying on your shoulder like a looser. "

  
My lips stretch to a straight line and look right at him:" you are no looser... and you are not the first to cry either. I cried a lot in the eight year."  
I expected a laugh or a loud 'tch', but the blond only widened his eyes :"you did?"

  
"Eh, is it that bad?"

  
"No! I just ",he sound amused as he adds:" and here I thought I was the only one."  The irony makes us grin at each other.  
Draco yawns and rubs on his forehead. "Uhg... to thing I still have to paint the flat."

  
"You kidding me" I breathed out. He looks wrecked. The bangs under his eyes are still there. The man must have been up from an early morning, but he still stand up and starts to search for a brush. And people call me crazy when i do 12 hours shifts.

  
I try to convince him to go to bed, but he just shakes his head telling me it has to be done today because he hates the white walls.  
Finally I cross my arms and put out my wand: "Accio brushes ", I point my wand in the direction of my apartment and catch the brushes in the air.

  
"Potter what...?"

  
"I'm gonna help you, " i held out the paintbrush: ''... obviously.'' 

  
________________________________________________________________

 

Painting took almost two hours, but let me tell you, I was never so happy during such an activity. Ok, we could spell the brushes to move around the walls, but they did a shitty job, plus whenever we complained they started to paint over the chairs and carpet so we quickly stop the spell.

We had a little battle with them afterwards. Draco than made us sandwiches so we took a small break to eat. He still looked exhausted, but with me, the job was faster. ... and more interesting.

  
Turns out that we both probably fancy each other. How do I know? I caught him staring at my backside.

  
"Are you checking out my arse Malfoy? " The blond was in that time across the room and he grabbed his bucket of blue paint as fast as he could to hide his blush.  
"You re delusional Potter, why would do that?"

  
I smirk and add quietly, just enough for him to hear it:" I don't know. Maybe for the same reason why I'm checking outyours. "

  
He almost trips over a box as i say it and I saw the deep red color spreading on his ears. "You have no shame do you?"

I laugh and when he turns around to get back to work... I look at his ass. I really have no shame.

We finished much faster with both of us and it was quite early. Than a plan formed in my head...

''Malfoy, would you like to come for a movie...?''

  
__________________________________________________________

 

This image will never leave my mind. I swear to Merlin, you let a pureblood Slytherin in your muggle-like apartment and you have a show for good half an hour.  
Malfoy frisked everything.

He was taken back by the fact that muggle mirrors didn't tell you whether you look good or not. They were just.... quite, after all they were mirrors. 'I could use that', said the Slytherin who already went on to examine the rest of my home: 'mine keeps telling me to grow my hair long enough to put them in a ponytail. Do you know how inconvenient it would be for a Healer?'

  
Toaster was his next victim He was turning and tossing it around trying to find out what the machine did. When I showed him he knocked over my bin and almost made my refrigerator fall down.

"Who the hell would want something like that in their house?"

  
I had to surpassed a laugh :" you know, muggles don't usually have any kind of cooking spells to magically make a toast. "He nods, accepting my argument he went on. I had to explain numerous things after that like, what is a boiler. What is computer for. Why am I having a wand with so many buttons, i had to shake my head and teach him that those are remote controllers for the TV.

  
"Oh.... so they control the thing from afar?"

  
"Yes, here you see? I just push this...."

  
"HOLY SHIT THERE IS A CAT INSIDE THE BOX!!!"

  
And really a discovery show named 'My cat from hell' showed some very angry cats terrorizing their owners.

  
"Merlin!!! Calm down Malfoy! It is not real." This time i burst into laugh at his horrified grimace and settle him down on the couch.  
"B-but it's so... realistic."

  
"Heh, well it's just like the our pictures, but their movements don't repeat and you can also hear the sound. "

  
Why must he be so cute when surprised? He gazes at the Tv as if it could answer the question of life or something.

  
"So, are we gonna watch a movie or....?"

  
The same curious and blunt look moves over to me. "What is a movie? I thought you were inviting me for sone kind of tee or a snack?"

  
I sat next to him, maybe just a little bit closer than necessary and smile as Tina jumps on the sofa and curls around our feet. I didn't really mind, plus Draco didn't want to leave her alone when he's just next door. "It's a story, like in books, but it's. ..moving?"

  
"...."

  
"Ah, you'll see", I swoosh my wand a few times bringing an USB with some movies in it along with a bowl of popcorn and a blanket. I bet he will fall asleep, he already looks as if he's gonna pass out.... and it's only 7:30.

  
"Would you like to see a funny story, real life story, dramatic story, scary? "

  
"Eh... what about your favourite? "

  
I blink. I never thought there would be a day when Draco Malfoy asks me of my favourite movie.

  
"Animated than...."

  
Yes. Even an adult like me watches animated movies.

"How to train you dragon. It's a nice story and a rather short movie, nothing long."

  
"Aaaaaah", he yawns and leans against the couch. "Ok."

  
I watch him as tries to get comfortable as the movie starts. "Eh... would like to lean?"

  
"Oh, no I mean... I'm not that tired heh..."

  
I purse my lips and hook my arm around him. He pops his eyes out as he tenses, but I just lay back and smile as he rests his head against my shoulder a minute after.  
The movie wasn't even over when we both fell asleep sharing each other's warmth.

  
____________________________________________________________________________

 

"And he didn't kill you in your sleep?"

  
There are almost no people in the Burrow today. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went out to visit Tobby, most of their children live alone. The only one staying is Percy, but he is planning on leaving this summer with his girlfriend. The living room is not exactly like I remember. The family bought a new sofa,chairs and enlarged the whole room. The mess is still there, but since there are many visits from small children ait's mostly toys that are scattered everywhere. The carpet stayed and it's as comfortable as always with its fluffy surface.

  
We are sitting in a close circle with Ginny and Ron. We're waiting for their parents because they needed help de-gnoming the garden.  
It is Friday already and i can't believe how fast it came. I am not too stressed out, but the fact that in less than two hours i'll go with Draco Malfoy to my favourite club is... alarming.

  
On Wednesday I didn't saw Draco much expect for the morning that is. He almost jump from his own skin as he woke up after our movie night and rushed outside to his flat. He was mumbling things like 'late' and 'ten minutes '. As he ran past me he threw on me his keys from the apartment begging me to walk Tina if i have time and than taking her home.

  
By the time I said 'don't worry' he was already gone, still in his sweatpants and shirt... hopefully they don't have too strict dress codes in St. Mungo.  
When I came home yesterday I was met with another sexy image that is saved in my imaginary photo album of Draco Malfoy forever, if i had instagram, i would tag it #sexyasfuckohmygodicanfinallydie. He wore these tight sport leggings, he was panting from running, his hair were messy but still looked hot and to top it all he was bending over to unleash his dog.

  
Nearly fainted right there, but I controlled myself. I greeted him and prayed he wouldn't feel ashamed or embarrassed that we 'slept' together on the couch, i hate those awkward moments of silent thankfully i've never experienced them with Malfoy. To my surprise he seemed to be even more friendly, he almost flirted with me! As if snuggling with me in on the same piece of furniture was his youthful dream.

We went out into the park that evening to have a small dinner made from sandwiches and sweets... It wasn't a date of course it was only... good spend time with my old eh... school rival.

  
Once again I found out something new about him. He told me how both his parents and he, were devastated by the loss of their family Manor. Narcissa was covering her sadness by making her own business. She opened small shop selling clothes and dresses she made herself! What's more she was making them for muggles. I don't even know why it made me so happy, maybe because I thank her for my life.

  
So now when the Friday finally came I'm more than excited to see the blond once again. Of course I couldn't keep the fact that I slept on a same sofa with Draco Malfoy to myself.

  
"Ron!" Hissed Ginny and i was thrown back into reality. "I believe he would never do such a thing, not after what happened during the war!"  
"Oh come on Ginny, it was a joke... although you never know..."

  
I laugh softly and drink my beer. "I invited him in the first place, plus if he wanted to kill me he would do it right on the first day when i acted like an a-hole for no reason. Also, he said that it was nice to wake up with someone in the morning, I was surprised he didn't punch me in the face from the horror. "  
"I bet you weren't terrified by it either. " smirked Ginny. I gave her a playful bump. I'm more than happy to be back on friends manners with her. She accepted me being gay with no problems and she remained my friend. "So... you gonna go on a date with him?"

  
Ron chocked on his butter beer so i rolled my eyes. "It's not... a date."

  
"Yeah Ginny, Harry would never..."

  
"I want to get into his pants first and see what I can working with."

  
My best friend has probably some problems with lung or throat. Poor thing he keeps coughing and he's getting dangerously red.

  
"Harry...?" Starts Ginny:" promise us to call him on a date after it." Said Ginny in a pleading voice squeezing my arm. It's weird. I never go out on a date. I never meet with anyone without having sex with them.

  
I never loved anyone.

  
"I promise ", i whisper closing my eyes as there is only onw thing lingering in my mind.

  
I really am in love, ain't I? 

The Thor Park trip isn't such a bad idea after all. Frankly neither is dating.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's excited for the Friday night with Harry? :D


	4. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing first i really have to thank CatHanAnd for being my beta reader, I don't know what I would do without you ;)  
> I can finally delete the NotBeta tag :D  
> Also from this moment there will be a lot of drama but also smut going on, so just a little warning; )  
> I really hope you'll all like this chap also the bands that are mentioned in the fic are all real bands and are really awesome according to my taste, I'm not telling anyone what they should and shouldn't listen to ;)  
> With that i wish you a good reading :)

Our kiss was heated with lust. My mind didn't work properly as I held the smaller body close to mine, my hands almost clenching at his fragile waist. 

We stumbled through the front door of my apartment, knocking over the hanger and bumping into the mirrors around us. Thankfully the hallway was more or less clear from any shoes and things that could get in our way. 

The hotness was unbearable. I felt the firm flesh of Malfoy's ass against my hands and as I squeezed, it drew dirty moans and pants from the blond, making me tighten my grip even more.

We fought. Or should I say dance? Either way you describe it, the motions our tongues did when they brushed against each other, tasting the bitter taste of beer and exclusive taste of red vine. You may think that it was the alcohol that left us so horny and needy, but no, we were drunk from the way the other moved, the way the other looked, the way the other begged and spoke incoherent words. 

I lifted him up, surprised by how light he was and how perfectly his legs wrapped around my waist. 

Finally our crotches touched and, even though there were annoying trousers that got in our way, we could still feel the hardness and arousal there. We both moaned and let the air between our mouths cool down a bit. If humans didn't have to breath, we would be kissing forever. Instead, as our lips broke apart, I sucked at the tender skin in the crock of his neck and I had to smirk when he arched his head back, cursing silently. 

I claimed his mouth again, washing away the impolite words, although it drove me crazy to hear the ever polite Draco Malfoy swearing as he was getting a hickey on the neck from none other than me, Harry Potter. 

We didn’t have time to get to the bedroom. I was too horny for that and besides what's wrong with the couch. It's wide enough, it's comfy and it's great for fucking, believe me, I have tried it a lot of times. It was the same every time. It was the same even now. I laid him harshly on the sofa, but not too hard making sure not to hurt him. I undo my jacket and started to unbuckle my belt. I then reached out to grab his shirt trying to tear it open... everything is the same.

But not this time. No, this isn't like any other one night stands from before. This is Malfoy, this is the man that managed to dig his way to my heart. He made me feel happy whenever he was around. He made me speechless whenever he smiled, he made me laugh whenever he told a joke. 

He made me fall in love with him and that's why, when this ends I'm gonna ask him out on a date. Something that I didn't do in years. I'd go out with him, have the best sex of my life every other day and love him more than is considered healthy.

 

_____________________________________________________

 

Oh I'm sorry was that too cheesy?

Ok, ok. Maybe my start was a bit... confusing. Why don't we look at what happened before I was refused by the best looking guy of all time?

It was 7:50 p.m. I was finishing my look and drying my hair from the shower. When i came in earlier I got dirt from my toes to my chin, fucking gnomes. 

I was rather pleased with the way i looked. I had my dark pants on with Sirius jacket thrown over a deep green shirt. Tonight I was going to act like a slytherin, so why not dress like one? My shoes were dark brown and it went nicely with my hair.

Despite the sexy look and confident pose, I felt terribly nervous. Maybe it was because this was my first serious date in years! Hell, the last person I had a real relationship with was Ginny, but I don't remember trembling and walking in circles before our dates.

Our dates were always dull after the war. As if we tried to rescue a ship that's already on the bottom of the ocean. Without chance. We did stay friends, but my love life never progressed. Those few blokes I invited for a plint or asked them to dance before we went out to fuck, those doesn't count. 

I finished brushing my hair that still looked like a stack of hay, but a sexy stack of hay, after all everyone knew that messy looking hair suits me the best. I straighten my clothes for hundredth time this evening and took a deep breath. We were supposed to meet outside of the pub, so I spun on the place and apparated. 

Of course I had to arrive five minutes early. Will he think I'm over excited?  What if it will put him off? What if he changed his mind and ...!

I was so nervous my mind started to make up the worst scenarios. From Malfoy being his usual premature self and bringing all his slytherin friends to have a laugh at me, to robbery and murder of the certain blonde. 

I even started to play with a thought of him bringing his boyfriend saying :'oh Harry, this is Mr. Anonymous, where is your date? I thought you would bring someone!'

"Eh... Potter?" 

Fucking Merlin's fuck!

A Dementor offering a make out session would scare me as much as Malfoy did back then. Thank god i wasn't looking his way otherwise he would see me almost pop my eyes out. Quickly I regained my typical nonchalant posture again and i turned around, my eyes half lidded as I cocked my head to the side. "Malfoy?"

I swear to god, in that moment my voice must have sounded as if I just choked on something. 

Only then I got the time to size him up and let me tell you, I could drink up dozen of Parvati's love potions and I wouldn't even think of looking away. He looked... astonishing. A light brown cardigan hugged his shoulders and made him look even smaller than he was. Under it he wore a grey-purple shirt that reached just under his hips where two long legs covered in tight dark brown leggings. By the way his legs seemed to be endless, i could almost feel them wrapping around me, securing me to him. Just that thought made mi half hard, and it wasn't even midnight! 

"Are we going? " he moved towards the dusty old pub where single Aurors' like me always went to to get some good looking guys. I seduced more men in that place than there are feathers on a hippogriph's wings. 

"Yes, of course. " I gave him a small smirk and proceed to open the door for him. 

He gave me a weak smile back and we went inside. There was live music today. You know some small band that was paying off their rent by signing in public places, hoping to get attention of some good manager. This one would certainly deserve one. Not because I liked them that much ,  I heard them numerous times, but because Dra... Malfoy seemed to like them.

We sat in the far corner and every time there was a small silent between us he was tapping his finger in the rhythm of the song. 

"Come on Malfoy, you'll dig a hole into the table."

"Just because you have no sense for good music doesn't mean I have to stay still, does it?"

I smirk. We ordered beer and vine. Well, he ordered vine for me it was a bit too sour. "You think I'm not into music? "

"Are you?" He sipped from his cup and then he licked those pinkish lips that drive me crazy all the time.

"I'm not too crazy about it. Besides I prefer muggle bands, not that you would know some." I teased him.

His eyebrows shoot up :"Oh, Potter! You know me so well. If you're so smart than what is my favourite band?"

I squint at him and rub my chin. A favourite band of Draco Malfoy?  I really did dig a grave there, so I went with the first thing that came up in my mind :" Wicked Witches? "

He laughed, almost spilling his vine all over the table: "only if your’s are Spice Girls!"

I was taken back by it. He knew muggle music as well and what's more he knew it well enough to make me embarrassed. I mean, Spice Girls are great, I like some of their hits, but let's be honest. They are kind of too retro for me. "Ok, ok. But Witches aren't that bad!"

"Their not", he plays with the glass and then send me a mischievous blink. "... but no."

"So...?"

"What so?"

"I want to know your favourite band", we leaned closer to each other and I reached to join him in his glass play, circling the edge.

The air became thicker, the noise of the pub was echoing somewhere in the back of my head, nothing seemed to be more important than the silver orbs that were looking right through me. 

"I like Seafret or Little Hurricane although they are not too popular. "

I widen my eyes, I knew only one song from the second band, but to my surprise it was a rather good song and here I thought we had nothing in common. "Bad business? "

"You know that song?"

I title my head: “I like the song, but I was always for the classic rock. You know Metallica, Guns and Roses..."

"... Rolling Stones..."

"...Kiss..."

And than in the same time we leaned closer, putting our palms on the table. "ACDC!!!"

We laughed together, not even minding the fact that we literally held hands, it made me question why i didn't go out on dates more often. 

"Mr. Potter?"

Our laugh died down as a slim dark skinned man approaches our table. It didn't take three seconds for me to hate him.

Right away, without asking, he sat on the third chair as if he owned the place. He lighted a cigarette, puffing out the smoke in Malfoy's direction. 

It made me see white and let me tell you, it was far from seeing the blissful orgasmic white, this was pure anger! 

"Who would have thought that Harry Potter would be sitting in this second rated club? "

Of course he had to say my name loud. Almost half of the guests turned my way including a group of people that were surely with the man. He glanced back at his friends showing his thumb up as if he just won a bet. 

I tried to give Draco a 'let's get the hell out of here' look, but the git once again leaned closer to me, stroking his leg against mine, he blocked my view of the blond! 

"My name is Jake. "

"Eh... yeah look it's nice to meet you, but...", I had to keep calm, I acted as polite as I could.

"Oh, it's nice to meet YOU! I mean it's not everyday I come across a hero." 

Oh god, his voice was super annoying. I tried to stand up, but his legs tangled around mine. "Playing footsie already? "

He rest his chin on the back of his palm giving me love eyes. "No, it's not..."

He grabbed my shirt and made me launch forward, I could smell the firewhiskey in the air. So that's what gave him so much confidence. 

Any other night I would flirt back and we wouldn't make it to next apparation point. I would have sex in some back alley letting him go with a swift 'it was great, but I really have to go' reply.

Instead I skipped the whole sex part: “I really have to go now."

I harshly set my legs free and stood looking in horror to see the seat the guy blocked empty. The doors were just closing and I saw the familiar blond hair vanishing behind it.

"Hey...!" 

The git shouted after me, but I couldn't even bother to turn around, he wasn't worth it. The blond on the other hand was worth it, so I ran outside, hoping he hadn't apparated yet.

"Malfoy!"

Why the hell did i feel the need to yell 'Draco' instead? 

The street seemed to be empty expect for a couple that was groping each other shamelessly and one drunk man that was about to vomit in the nearest bin. 

"Malfoy!"

Few people glared at me and my loud shouting, but who cared? My date went missing because of some annoying brat who saw nothing, but my scar in a shape of a lightning bolt. if everyone likes it so much why aren't they naked outside during a hurricane, waiting until the true lightning strikes them down. 

"Potter, you're going to wake up the whole of London! "

I wanted to cry. I honestly thought he just went home thinking I found better company with my fans than him. 

"What the hell? Why did you leave like that?"

He looked away and I took the opportunity to step closer. It was a good idea because otherwise I wouldn't hear what he whispered afterwards:" I… didn't want to get recognised."

And that hurt like a bitch! Seeing him so insecure all of a sudden, sad and ashamed, made me want to punch myself in the guts. This whole time I thought about myself. That he left because of me, or that he was jealous of my fame or something when in reality he just... didn't want to be recognised. Surely many people still called him names, smirked at him and despised him. Some of them may even threaten him.

I felt like shit.

I gave him my big rounded eyes look and let my mouth hang open a tiny bit. It took me whole five seconds to breath out a short: "sorry..."

He smiled a sad frown shadowing his eyes. "What for? I am sorry I'm holding you back, they seemed to like you, you know. It's not polite to keep people wanting."

"Wha...?"

He looked away again and played with his hands: "I... thought you wanted to hang out with him or something, you know... seduce him maybe. "

I couldn't hold back the chuckle. Under normal circumstances yes, I would fuck the guy and pray I never see him again. 

But seeing that stupid pale face of Malfoy's and his beautifully dumb hair almost shining in the cold spring London night... the git from the club wasn't even a fly under a rock for me.

"I thought Slytherins were smart, you know." I grabbed his arm and lead him to the apparition point. 

"What?! Did you just apply I'm stupid?"

He sounded angry, but hell, I didn't care at all when I answered with a nodd: "Actually I'm not applying it, you are stupid."

"Potter!"

"You honestly thought I was gonna make out with that man when I'm there with you?"

He was still being dragged to the place where we came from, but he didn't even realised that: "well, in every newspaper they say how you love one night stands and stuff, I thought...", his voice was partly angry, partly confused and partly revealed.

Just why the hell did I find him so cute when he was pouting?

When we finally got to the point I spun with him in one place which almost caused him to have a heart attack. I didn't mean to scare him, but it was a rather good way to shut him up.

"Potter...!" He probably wanted to scream my name, but he managed only a whisper that ended with a squeak. 

We were in my favourite part of London. The centrum was far away and the noise of the city was muffled somewhere in the very back of my head. Almost like when you're eavesdropping. There aren't many new buildings around mostly just old traditional houses with pitch black windows or if there was a light illuminating from within it was Tv or a computer. 

"Now", I started and this time i gently lead him behind me: "before you'll start asking where we are and what we're doing...", I took both his hands into mine and waited until his meet my eyes. "... i would never just leave you there to go and fuck around with someone else."

He kept quiet so I narrowed my eyes and sigh : "you know, I need a small favour, can you do that for me?"

"What favour? "

"We are in a muggle London, for past three months that I've been visiting it here I've never seen a wizard before so I want you to be... just the way you used to be. The snarky, scoffing and smirking Malfoy. "

The silence afterwards made me nervous, maybe it was too much. Maybe was is angry with me and considered turning around and going home.

He smirked: "that club is better worth it Scarhead."

I couldn't hold back my laughter. 

____________________________________________________________

 

"No!"

"Yes!"

"...no", Draco shook his head in disbelief. 

"My first kisses with both Ginny and Cho were in the room of requirement. "

He shook his head some more laughing. "So you kissed the Cho girl first and decided that it was a great place for a kiss? So you invited Wesell... eh I mean Wesley over too?"

I rolled my eyes gulping my coke, and yes I've been drinking only the coke, no alcohol, eyeing him with a set of curious eyes: "you act like it was something super weird. What was your first kiss like?"

The blond went red so much that even a tomato would be jealous of his redness. "You don't want to hear it..."

"Oh come on, was it somewhere public, is that why you're so shy?" I teased him. "Or is the great Malfoy too afraid to say?"

He threw me an annoyed pout : "I'm not afraid Potter. It's just it's a bit personal... not many people know about it."

"Oh come on!"

"Fine!" He breathed in and out as he closed his eyes: "it was Durmstrang's ship."

Honestly I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I would guess for slytherin dungeons or even Snape's cabinet, but the Durmstrang's ship?

"With who...?" I spitted out, but i almost certainly knew the answer. "Don't tell me ot was..."

"Krum."

"Oh, for God's sake! What the hell Malfoy!"

He was even redder, I thought it wasn't possible, when he continued : "we knew each other before. My father was a close friend of his dad and we sort of... well I kind of..."

"Fell for his hot body? I wouldn't be surprised."

"Potter!"

I laughed even more. We sat next to each other unlike in the pub before where he sort of sat across. The sofa was comfortable and just a bit too small, one would thought it was a chair, but I couldn't mind less. We were sitting there shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip. We both drank coke and had a small shotglass of rum in front of us, but neither felt the need for the liqueur tonight. 

"I thought he dated Hermione."

His lips created a thin line: "he did. He asked me to go with him to the ball, but I didn't even know if I was gay back then. He asked me if I wanted to try it out..."

"He did what?"

The blond covered his face and murmured: "we tried kissing to find out if I was gay."

"So you kissed..."

"Yeah..."

"And are you...but if you are by all means why didn't you go out with him?"

He growled: "for God's sake Potter. I couldn't just go dance with Victor Krum in front of hundreds of students showing them how gay i am."

I leaned back and felt like I could die from all the chuckles and laughter. "What did you tell him?"

He drank down his coke: "that I'm not bent of course and I invited Pansy after that, Blaise haven’t forgiven me for that yet."

I nodded, the two were going to get married in a few months, no wonder Blaise was jealous. "God, if I saw you with Krum I would collapse right there."

The slytherin smirked and gave a challenging stare: "why? Would you be jealous? Are you into prideful slimy Slytherins?"

I smirked back, mind the fact that we were practically breathing on each others lips, and moved my hand to stroke his thigh: "if you're so curious let's go dance to find out."

________________________________________________________

 

This is why i love this place. It's never too crowded, but at the same time there are always people dancing on the dance floor. The DJ plays anything your heart desires, sometimes there is a local band playing their songs, but not today. I'm kind of thankful for that because I could choose one song I knew Malfoy would love.

Malfoy tapped his finger in rhythm of the song, he let his smile go wider when the guitars took over and the pub vibrated from the drums that followed. 

I went behind him, circled my arms around him and relaxed my head against his shoulder. The sharp surprised gasp made it clear that the blond didn't expect such an act, but to my surprise he didn't back up or argue. 

"That's a bit cheesy you know."

"Hmm?" I hummed against his ear and waved along with the song.

"You literally chose a song I said I like. Thought you Gryffindors were more exploring than that. "

"I like 'bad business' plus", I turned him around so he faced me. "It's not too fast, not too slow", my one hand held him securely to my chest, his arms were hooked around my neck and he laid his head down in the crook of my neck. "... it gives me the opportunity to do this."

I was prepared for anything. Gasp, sound of disgust, even a punch wouldn't surprise me as much as the smirk he drew out. He whispered, sounding clearly amused: "did you just grab my arse in front of the whole club?"

"I sure am," I nibbled his ear:" and I can do much more than that."

Just like that.

Just like that he looked back at me with the roundest, the widest and the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.

And just like that we kissed. And it began.

__________________________________________________

 

"You know how to tease", I grab his bum squeezing the flesh under my palm. God, it's gorgeous, I could do it all day.

"Just because you're a pervert doesn't mean I'm a teaser."

His voice was raspy and muffled as he bit into the back of his hand. I smirk at the sight and entangle our fingers as I claim his lips again. It shouldn't feel this good. Me biting his lower lip and gulping every moan he makes as I lick the abused part...but I just can't think about anything else, but how intriguing his mouth feel. Our tongues stroke together, exploring, licking and let me tell you I have never been so horny from a simple kiss.

I felt hands tugging at my shirt so I pulled the clothing over my head. One thing I realised between the numerous kisses is that my earlier attempt to get rid of the blond's top was successful. He still had the brown cardigan on as well as the shirt. It made me growl, my voice low and deep. 

"God, you sound like an animal, Potter." I shut my lover with a hard suck on his neck, that will leave a nice purple hickey and Malfoy will have to wear neck sweaters for a whole week. At that thought my groin nearly exploded. 

"I just don't understand why you have to wear so many layers."

The man sniffed, but soon he was back to the moaning and sobbing mess as I sneaked my hand under the fabric and pinch his nipples. In the back of my mind I heard him mutter: "it's called fashion..."

Leaning back I just had to pause and take a moment to breath, my eyes took in the scene before me. Draco was sprawled on my couch almost blending with the white furniture. A black pillow laid under his head giving his platinum blond hair a soothing glow, his arms were thrown above his head while his long legs were spreaded, inviting me, almost calling for me to take him right there fast and cleanly. 

"God you're gorgeous."

Through half lidded eyes he locked my eyes with his in a lustful look. "Potter...?"

"Shh", I hushed him with my finger: "the things you do to me."

I reach to undo his cardigan sliding it off his shoulders, but he seemed somehow tense. There were two reasons why. He may find my intimate voice that showed my deep feelings towards him uncomfortable or... arousing. Right? Well I certainly didn't think it was the first option so I continue to unclothed him. "I don't want this to be just another fuck..."

"P-potter..."

I licked my way up to his jaw, pulling the damn jacked from underneath him. He was shaking a bit and I started to wonder if he's uncomfortable with my speech. Does he not feel the same?

"I don't want to end this afterwards..."

"Pott...!"

I closed our mouths together breathing in any protests. I saw the looks he have me. There was something between us. There was the attraction, that was obvious by our enlarged members that were tightly secure in our pants. There was affection, we seemed to both love the times we could be together. There was understanding when the blond cried on my shoulder. There was trust when we both slept next to each other.

Surely there was love as well?

"Po..."

"Draco", I moaned into his mouth and dropped the clothing on the floor.

As it hit the floor I heard a sound that echoed in my head leaving a mind wrecking symphony in my memory forever. 

I fell down. I fell down on a frozen lake breaking the thick layer of ice. Breaking everything I started to feel towards the man underneath me. My affection towards him, my hopes for him, my want, my faint, my trust. ..my love. Everything shattered to pieces leaving just a hollowed sound of the breaking surface lingering in my head along with a coldness that spread throughout my flesh and bones.

It couldn't be, it must have been a penny or the pen! The pen the first aid kit!  

But when I looked down on the floor my worst nightmare came true and all I could do was watch the gold and emerald engagement right laying on the floor.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to a song they danced to also Shout out to everyone from Slovakia, if there is someone, Little Hurricane played that song on Grape festival and I just fell in love with it ;)  
> https://youtu.be/SJyWhdYZfUg


	5. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is hear my dear readers :D  
> It took me a lot of time, but i hopethe resolts are worth it, we are moving on with tye plot ;)
> 
> A bit of a warning however, since I'll go to collage ipby the ned of the mobth i will probably upload less than i used to, on the other hand we are getting to the most interesting and therefor most inappropriate parts so maybe I'll keep my pace :)  
> Anyway i whish you a good reading :)  
> Also CatHanAnd thank you a lot for doing my Beta, don't know what i would do without you ;D

Sometimes life is so fucked up, so fast and hurried that I forget. I forgot that Luna had her birthday today, I forgot that Ron wants me to come visit the Burrow and I forgot that I'm an Auror.

  
Well, right now I can't do such a reckless thing as forget about my job. I'm in the middle of a battlefield with my wand drawn up close to my nose, trying to make as little noise as possible. There are spells flying around me and i watch Ron and two other Aurors as they are dodging the dangerous curses.

  
The wizards we were after were on our wanted list for several months now, they smuggled dozens of dangerous addictive potions. Those who consumed them often and regularly had to be taken in St.Mungo's for months for drug rehabs, some cases were so intense that Healers had to make their stay permanent.    
Of course, The Ministry of Magic couldn't have that. Especially when almost 30% of those victims were kids under seventeen, they even hooked almost ten muggles to it!

  
But let me tell you those bastards were one hard catch. They had contacts and hidden shelters that seemed to be untrackable. 

  
I was on a far corner of an underground passage and hiding behind a pillar. The water made our shoes wet and our movements clumsy. It was obviously spelled to restrain us.

  
But we had an advantage because my position wasn't revealed yet and they thought there were only three of us. There was a passage that lead around the whole shelter so i sneaked as fast as i could into the tight space and started to pace forward. If I could get behind them I would cast a 'petrificus' or any other stunning spell I could think of.

  
While i walked down the canal, coughing when a sharp disgusting smell pierced my nose, I got lost in a memory that seemed to come back almost every half an hour or so these days.

  
And as risky as it sounds I once again forgot that I am an Auror on a mission.    
________________________________________

  
The ring stopped spinning after a few seconds, but i was still staring at it like a three year old child at a needle. I was filled with horror and confusion because I just couldn't believe it. 

  
No, it couldn't be an engagement ring, Draco would have told me if he had a fiancé. Or maybe it was someone's else. Yeah, it's totally normal that you give your friend a ring, perhaps the said someone wanted Draco to keep an eye on it for a while. Oh, there is a possibility that some patient left it in the clinic and Draco wanted to give it back.... that's why he carried it around London for the whole night. 

  
I am pathetic, aren't I?

  
"... what is that?" I asked, my voice low and silent. 

  
The anger filled my eyes, my whole body. I could swear my eyes went darker and colder when Draco bit his lower lip, his swollen pinkish lip that I was savagely kissing just a moment ago, and started to mutter: "Harry... I can explain..."

  
For the past few days I wanted to hear him say my name so much. Well, i would prefer him to scream it as I fuck him into oblivion, but i would be satisfied with a simple 'Hello Harry '.

  
Now? It fucking hurts. It hurts like a bitch! I feel like a freaking child because I felt my eyes watering and my vision getting blurry.

  
He didn't see that hint of a tear because I wasn't looking his way. The whole room seemed to swirl around me as i pace back and forth in front of the sofa.

  
The git was pushing at his shirt, his one shoulder was naked because the shirt fell down it. He looked so hot. All ruffled up, lips swollen, skin that still gave off that delicious smell of arousal. 

  
But at the same time he looked disgusting. 

  
"Don't 'Harry' me Malfoy!" I shouted. He flinched, his eyes wide and scared, but I couldn't care less. You think I wasn't scared? You think I wasn't terrified? I almost fell for a bloody engaged git! I flirted with him letting butterflies tingle in my stomach for nothing! 

  
And the worst thing? Despite the ring, despite the fact he just cheated because of me, despite there could never be anything more between us.... I still felt my stupid stomach swirl. I couldn't hate those grey eyes.   
He gulped and probably wanted to save himself by saying my name again, but before he could even open his mouth I whispered: ".... why?"

  
______________________________________   
  
"Get the last box and take the clock portkey, we'll meet at the usual place."

  
The corridor ended right where I needed. Once I heard the criminals speaking my mind was clear of those bad memories... at least for a while. A dark haired man, whose skin looked sickly pale picked up a big black wooden box as his companion instructed. 

  
The man was just a helper, probably got himself in this kind of business without even knowing it.    
I was looking at the long brown haired male. We called him 'the panther', pretty plain name and if you ask me a bit lame too, but it was suiting. He wore dark black robes whenever and wherever he went. He was fast to notice us beforehand and even faster to escape. Every. God. Damn. Time.

  
But not today. I thought to myself. Today I was closer than ever before. Right into the heart of their little shelter! The only thing I wish i had was my invisible cloak. Please! A trained Auror like me can become invisible whenever he freaking wants. Plus...I managed to spill a whole bottle of Dragon Barrel Brandy over it and guess what? Wizards can make potion of happiness and travel back in time, but can't clean spilled alcohol! Thanks god for wizard cleaner's.

  
I watched the duo from behind a big fallen rock, that fell down when we attacked the place. I cast a glamour on myself, praying they wouldn't turn around to see me sneak closer. 

  
The freshman seemed to be worried as he was constantly looking around, hopping from place to place: "Boss, I can't leave you alone, what if they find out where the portkey went..."

  
Suddenly the taller man, the leader, reached for the other man's jacket and yanked him forward. i couldn't hear much, but i knew the man was growling something about him being a pussy.

  
A memory once again filled my mind and... I really shouldn't get so easily distracted when being in the middle of a mission. 

  
One time i grabbed Draco like that in fourth year. He was picking on me about me being a cheater, that Ron finally had come to his senses when he stopped being my friend. I still remember the detention we got from Mr.Flitwick for fighting in the hall.

  
How different would it look now. Back then Draco was at least a head taller than me, he had his two massive bodyguards behind him all the time, but still when i pressed him against the wall it was just the two of us.    
We hated each other so much for those six years. It appear to me now as the stupidest thing I've ever done.   
If I were his friend and was sorted into slytherin, maybe... just maybe I would be the one engaged with the blond. I would be the one granted that privilege of seeing him every morning all fresh from the sleep. I would be the one to kiss him, to lo...

  
"Let me make it clear to you Denis." 

  
I take a deep breath when I heard the man's raspy voice. I am a fucking Auror, brace yourself Harry!   
"If you fail like last time I'll make sure:" using my pocket mirror I saw the two men close to each other in the reflexion, it's an old trick, but useful. Panther's hand cupping the other's chin hard: "... you'll end up the same way Eddie did. After all, there is never enough fuckdolls."

  
There was a loud explosion near them, the Aurors were getting closer. "We don't have much time, the portkey will be active for less than a few minutes."

  
Denis, the smaller man who now looked more horrified than ever, stumbled across the room to get to the old clocks. When Panther turned his back to me to watch the boy do his job i knew it was my chance.    
Knowing I had to get to the Panther first I apparated just behind said man. 

  
Then everything seemed to go too fast. I caught the leader around his shoulders, yelling expeliarmus to get him unarmed and aimed my wand at the curve of his neck. 

  
"Put the box down!!!"

  
My voice sounded strange to me, it was a long time since I had to fight directly like this and use my own physical strength, but when Panther started to trash around in my grip I was grateful for every damn second I spent at the Ministry Gym.

  
"Go you stupid faggot!" Yelled the leader. 

  
Wide eyes met my gaze. It was clear the kid didn't know what to do, he looked utterly lost. His hands were shaking from the big box he was carrying and from fear as well.

  
He looked just like him. Even his eyes were the light blue shade that was so much familiar to the silver ones. I was stunned. I fucking froze right there, looking at that pale face and those stupid bluish eyes.

  
It was a mistake. There is a reason why we take training to avoid our personal feelings...

  
While I was dreaming, almost drooling over those precious eyes, I didn't even notice another wizard coming into the room. The only warning I got was from the young man in front of me, when he shifted his scared gaze behind me. 

  
A dark green light shoot through my body, piercing me with an intense and almost unbearable pain. My vision was blurry in a second and I could feel my knees giving up.

  
How could I've been so foolish. Why the bloody hell did i have to think about stupid Draco Malfoy right on the battlefield, of all places?! 

  
Someone screamed my name. 

  
Aurors.

  
I saw people running around shooting more curses and creating a foggy firework of spells.    
I fell down completely and tilted my head up trying to stay conscious. My hands were black as well as my forearms and feet. The blackness was crawling all too fast up my skin, swallowing it in the dark magic of the spell.

  
With all the strength I had left I raised my wand at the pale boy, glueing him in place with a spell. The box he held slipped out of his grip and I heard the glass bottles being scattered around. 

  
The last thing I saw before my eyes shut were his big blue eyes. 

  
I slipped into a dream... no a memory that haunted me for almost two weeks now.

  
_______________________________________________   
  
Those grey orbs didn't show only fear, but guild as well. I saw it. Malfoy stroked his arm trying to avoid my gaze, but with each stroke he looked at me anyway. 

  
"Ha... Potter, I..."

  
"Why?" I repeated my question. My chest felt like it was in a vise. My organs were smashed, tightening with each breath I took and the only thing that kept me from vomiting was the fact that I haven't eaten the whole evening. 

  
Malfoy stood up, I stepped back. "It's not what it looks like."

  
I narrow my eyes. "Is it?" In two long steps I'm hovering over the silver band. I clench it between my thumb and forefinger growling: "so this!" I shake the god forsaken thing: " is not a bloody engagement ring? "

  
He bit his bottom lip again: "it... it is, but..."

  
"You know what Malfoy?" My face makes a grimace, showing how disgusted and disappointed I am: "i thought you changed. I  thought you were nice, I thought you saw something in me, I thought you wanted...uhg!", I threw the ring at him. He caught it clumsily, but he did. "Get out!"

  
"Please", he said in a soft whisper. "Please Potter... i.. the marriage is only arranged... I swear I didn't want to hurt you..."

  
"Oh, you didn't want to hurt me?" I said sarcastically: "you just wanted to fuck with me so you could crawl to your precious fiancé afterwards? Yeah, that wouldn't hurt me a bit!"

  
"No!" He screamed back at me. It was almost eleven o'clock by then and most neighbours were asleep. 

Strangely I couldn't bring myself to care, even if there was a whole commando of policeman knocking at my door. "We barely even kiss! We never go out. We don't even hold hands!  Hell, sometimes it looks like we don't even talk to each other!"

  
There was something relaxing about it. The fact that Malfoy didn't love him made me almost forget that I was about to fuck an engaged man. Almost. 

  
"So what? You thought that after sleeping with me he would start to snuggle with you? Did you think that he would want you more after that?"

  
He was hurt by my words. He jerked back ever so slightly and his eyes were glossy from a thin layer of tears. He clenched his fists looking down at his feet: "I... just thought I could learn.... I thought if I wasn't a virgin I could... seduce him. That it would give me a courage to... make a move on him."

  
It was hard to focus on his speech when the word virgin echoed in my head. Draco Malfoy was a freaking virgin. No wonder he was so shy.

  
If you think that just because he spilled the whole buckle of emotions on me I would hug him and we would cry together until we would fall into a dreamless sleep… you're wrong.  I'm not a play doll that you can toss around and then throw away. That's why the anger kept boiling in me, even after Malfoy's confession. 

  
I had to swallow the urge to shout again, instead I took a deep breath: "I'm not into your little game Malfoy. Don’t worry, I'm not hurt. I can fuck whoever I want, whenever I want." I collected his jacked and shoved it into his arms. "As for you ", a small pause between us made my whole upper body sting with hurt, I was so close I could still smell the wine he's been drinking in small sips. "... I won't tell anything to your husband, I will forget about this and so will you..."

  
"Ha...."

  
"Malfoy.... ", i close my eyes. Can't he just....?

  
"Right", he said suddenly and nods as he swirls the rings between his fingers: "... I'll leave then."

  
There was so much I wanted to say, ask. Couldn't he just end their engagement? Can't he just ask his husband to be, to pay him more attention?  Can't he forget about some stupid wedding and come live with me?

  
But when he went past me I was quite. 

  
Even when I sat on the darned sofa I was quite. 

  
Only when I was laying down on my bed and changed into my sweatpants I revealed a quiet sob, my eyes ever so slightly watery. 

  
And that's the story of how Draco Malfoy made The saviour of the world cry.

  
________________________________

  
Those few times I woke in the hospital wing or in St.Mungo's the first thing I've noticed was a bright white light trying to burn my eye sockets. Now the only thing that I woke up to was a smell.

  
I'm no poet I'll say right away that it was amazing. As a flower soap with a hint of freshness to it. My nose burned a little from the inside when I breathed in too much, but the burn was almost pleasant and calming.    
Then I'm wondering. What if I'm not in a hospital at all? What if my body couldn't endure the injuries and I'm just dead? 

  
If so than why do I hear Malfoy's soft voice? 

  
"I'm sorry Wesley, but I can't do anything right now, we're just going to have to wait until he fully awakes."   
There was some shifting around me and i could sense there must have been more than two people in the room. I heard someone breath out in what i guess is exhaustion and someone else tapped their fingers on a hard surface. 

  
"I should have never let him go there", this was definitely Ron, his voice was wrecked. Ron was rarely like this. He was usually loud and tried to lighten everything that seemed too depressing for him.

  
"Ron, it's not your fault. Harry was out a little bit for these two weeks, he should have been more careful." Hermione comforted her fiance.  She sounded tired and I bet she has large black circles under her eyes.    
"Look, he will be fine. If you haven't brought him here that quickly he could be dead. If not dead than immobilise for the rest of his life, " said the angelic. ..eh ... I mean the blonde git.

  
"But I. .."

  
"Enough Ron. It's not your fault and that ends it all." spoke Hermione using her 'don't you dare argue ' sort of voice. Believe me, if she uses it you have no chance of arguing back. She could declare Hagrid to be anorexic and you wouldn't have a say.

  
"Sorry 'Mione it's just not like him to space around. .."

  
Ron's right. I never space around. Unless I come across some random guy whose eyes are all to grey and brings memories of unfinished shagging and uncomfortable realisations back. Fucking Malfoy. 

  
"Maybe he was just distracted and didn't know what to buy me for my birthday, then it is technically my fault Ron." Of course Luna had to be the one with the most innocent and yet most ridiculous announcement.    
I wanted to open my eyes just so everyone could see how I've rolled them. But I don't. I want to hear what they have to say about me. And no! I'm not afraid to face Malfoy, thank you very much. 

  
And I'm not afraid if he looks concerned at least a little bit... no ...not at all...

  
And finally, i don't even know how you come up with it, but I most certainly don't want to see if he's sexy in those St.Mungo's uniform!!!

  
God damn it, I cant get a hard on in my own ward!

  
"Oh Luna, don't worry, I'm sure it was just a one time thing." Hermione hushed her. "We should be happy he's safe and sound. Draco how long do you think he'll have to be bedridden?"

  
I shivered when I heard my friend say that name out loud so casually. "He doesn't have to be bedridden after he wakes up, but he'll need a bit of help since he's gonna be tired a lot and he can't use his magic for a while as it could activate the curse. "

  
"Ph, he's gonna hate it." Said Luna, she was rumbling with a bag of some sort: "hmm, Hermione these bonbons are delicious. Too bad Harry can't taste them." 

  
Damn you Luna, she knew for sure I'm awake... she also knew i freaking love chocolate! "Oh, Luna. You know he would snatch those caramels out of your hand", signed Hermione clearly amused. Caramels?! Hell yeah i would eat out all of those. I kept my eyes shut, however, caramels or not, but I really didn't feel like facing Ron and Malfoy. Ron because I disappointed the whole group and Malfoy. ... well you know why I don't want to see Malfoy.

  
They talked for a while then, Hermione was asking about my recovery and Ron kept blaming himself and Luna muttered something from time to time about caramels and other sweets she got for her birthday.    
"Ok, I'm sorry to hurry you like this, but it’s way past visiting hours. "

  
"Oh, yes, of course." Noded Hermione. ..or at least that's what I thought she did, I have known her a few years after all. 

  
I could hear Luna leaving, that freaking bag was rustling along. I expected to hear the door slam and my light being turned off, but then Ron coughed. I risked it and opened my eye just a bit to see Malfoy and my best friend standing at the doors facing each other.

  
Ron still wore his red robes even though they were tattered and dirty. Malfoy wore a St.Mungo's uniform, his white robe contouring his hips perfectly, underneath he wore a blue jumper and a necktie in the same color. As every Healer as part of dress code, wore green sweatpants and white shoes. Will I repeat myself when i say he looked utterly divine? 

  
"Hey Malfoy", whispered Ron, he was unaware I was up. "I'm. .. sorry for my ... reaction."

  
Malfoy smiled, not a tensed forced smile, but a relaxed and understanding one. "Old wounds are not easy to heal... i should be the one apologising." The blond breathed slowly out and gripped a sheet of paper that most likely held information about my current state. "I'm sorry for the way I acted in Hogwards", his face was serious and he looked down at his shoes in embarrassment. "I'm sorry for all those horrible things I said... I know we can never fully forget about that, I was blinded... I just... thought we..."

  
"Malfoy ", the ginger stopped him, he looked tired and he was swaying slightly on the spot, but he still smiled: " ... hey, we all grew up. I wasn't the greatest either", what he did next almost made my eyes pop out. Ron extended his hand his face formed a huge smiling grin. Draco followed the gesture although his smile was more shy and humble..... Did I really associated word humble with Malfoy? 

  
"And when he wakes tell him we caught the little smuggler and destroyed the potions, he did a good job."   
"Expect for the part where he nearly got killed."

  
Ron laughed, that bastard! "Don't worry, how many times can he die? No really, that guy has more luck than its consider healthy. "

  
Malfoy chuckled and nodded :" well, you were fast, the spell itself wasn't so hard to end, the damages were more complicated to heal."

  
Ron looked lost, well he was no Healer and except for a few advanced healing charms he knew nothing about that sort of magic. ... neither did I.  "Thanks again. I should go, Hermione will be as furious as the book of monsters we had in the third year."

  
They both wished each other a good night, I was still confused as to why they haven't killed each other yet, after that Draco.... I mean Malfoy turned back to my bed and started to write something down.

  
I wanted to wait until he leaves, but somehow I could not let an opportunity to have a civilised conversation with the blond slip ever since that unfortunate night. 

  
"Did that red headed moron offered you?"

  
Malfoy jumped as he was startled by my saddened question. It didn't take him long to be back to his usual professional self and he simply answered: " he was nervous and distracted by the situation, I believe we sorted out any..."

  
"What did he tell you?" I knew how Ron acted whenever he was vulnerable and scared. Somehow the fact Ron has been beyond rude to the Healer made me feel angry... I'm starting to think that while I was unconscious I may have bumped my head into something, .. something really hard.

  
Malfoy signed: " he said he didn't believe a death eather could take care of his best mate."

  
His voice flinched at the word Death Eater. "I'm sorry..."

  
"I’m sure you've been spying Potter, it's in your nature, than you heard that we are now even. "

  
I nodded and tried to sit up higher. In that moment Malfoy pushed me back onto the mattress and barked: "I stayed here to perform some final spells Potter, you need to lay down."

  
"Well if you really want to have me here on the bed I'm more than willing to obey." Malfoy blushed and pretend to find the purpose of life in the papers in his hand. "But then what would your husband say." 

  
Malfoy pursed lips and rolled his eyes. "I bet he doesn't even know I work here."

  
It felt good teasing the slytherin again. Of course I didn't want it to go too far. "When can I go home?"

  
"When I say you can", the man murmured some healing charm and held his wand in the air in front of my chest. 

  
"Tch, and when will that be? "

  
The light that glowed from the tip of his wand turned from light blue to deep purple. "You have a few internal injuries and your leg that has been hit with the spell directly will probably heal slower than the rest of your body. " 

  
As the spell ended he uncovered my leg and massaged the calf.... do you know how hard it was to stay soft in my pants? 

  
"Malfoy please, you shouldn't do this at work." I joked.... it just felt so good to tease him.

  
"You whish Potter", he said his voice cold and steady, but i saw the corner of his lips lift up just a smudge. 

  
He examined me for some time, I made him smirk more than once so I could go to bed with a good feeling. When we finished he ran a hand through those delicate locks of hair and said: "if you don't have a fever in the morning i see no reason for you to stay."

  
"I can go home then?" I ask curiously. 

  
"Yes, but you have to take specific potions and rest for a few days, it was a very dark and strong spel. "

  
I look away and have to fight the urge to convince him to send me back to work as soon as I can. "That will suck."

  
"Maybe, but it's better than be rotten by a random curse and die in agony, isn't it? "

  
I smirk: "yeah. ..."

  
He yawns and looks up at a nearby clock. It was almost midnight and despite my long nap I felt tired.    
"Good night Potter..."

  
"Wait!" I shouted at him just before he excited the ward. He looked at me with big qestioning eyes and I smiled weakly. He may have cheated on his future husband and I may still feel angry with him about that, but at the same time I wanted to see his face light up as it used to. I wanted to see the Draco who liked to be my friend back. .. "Thank you. "

  
Those words takes him a back, after a while he granted me with the same smile, gentle and warm as he said: "it's what we do Potter... and I don't like it when my neighbours change too much. Night Potter", the doors clicked shut. 

The room was dark, the bed was cosy and soft and before I slumped into a sleep full of dreams of a certain blonde I whispered :" night... Draco."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If some of you wonder what will happen in next chapter i can reveal that we finally meet Draco's husband to be  
> And of course Harry will be there as well, we shall see what he has to say :D


	6. Lesson No.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco have a very interesting deal ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Add another chapter and i loved writing this one, you'll see why ;)  
> I hope you'll like it and i whish you a good reading  
> Oh, I must not forget that CatHanAnd is an awesome Beta (I mean she deals with all my mistakes ;D)

It was hard. It was hard to look at Malfoy all the time remembering how close we become and then how dramatically we fell apart. It was hard to know that all he did was use me as a dummy so another man could be happy instead. 

  
On the other hand I know how my reputation makes me look. Many blokes are therefore almost haunting me, knowing I require only one simple night. Maybe he just wanted a quickie and save the experience for the future like many others did. 

  
And it hurt. It hurt because I can't do anything, I can't force Malfoy to like me, I can't force him into a divorce and I can't do more than watch. 

  
And watching is exactly what I'm doing right now. It's been two days since I was allowed to go home. Malfoy was right and I did feel pain shooting through my leg every time I walked. Hermione wanted to stay and help me out, although I think she just doubted I would take my medication regularly.  Fortunately she had to go on a business trip to France and Ron was busy filling out all the reports from the god forsaken mission. 

  
The results? I ended up in the care of none other than Draco Malfoy and these last two nights I had to fight the urge to wank to my fantasies about him... let's just say I wasn't successful. 

  
Other than all the night wanking, his presence and help was rather nice. He made sure I drink the potions I was supposed to, he cook me lunch and dinner and always left a bowl of cereal for me on the night stand when he went out to walk Tina. Don't ask me why he didn't work, maybe he took a break or he was granted some free days since he rescued 'the boy who lived'.

  
"So... we should meet up with your uncle. He wanted to see me and...."

  
"Yeah i know."

  
Tha arrogant voice that echoed through the hall gave me goose bumps. No, I wasn't afraid of it. It was just some kind of... uncomfortable nostalgia. Well, good thing I'm not Ron.

  
"Eh... don't you want to come inside? We could... have some tea perhaps", oh god, was he serious? Blondie was laughing awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head.

  
Although it was kind of cute, but the man before him wasn't some new friend he just met, or his childhood crush. Merlin, the man was his fiancé! In front of such a person you're not shy, you're not awkward and you are certainly not looking as if you would rather eat ten  of the worst jelly bean flavors than speak to the man in front of you. 

  
"tea...?" Said the other and leaned against the door frame right in the entrance to Malfoy's flat. "Malfoy", I could only guess, but I’d bet my left kidney he smirked like a fucking idiot, I know him too well. He reached his arm out and played with the slytherin's locks, god it made me want to grab that stupid grimace of his and wipe floor with it... nah it would only make a mess anyway. "Let's face it", that fucking hand went lower. It brushed his neck and stopped to rest on the blond's hip. "... I want only one thing, honey", Draco flushed as the man tilted his chin up with his other hand and, thanks to my Auror observation skills, I saw him flinch a little bit backwards. "... and it certainly isn't tea", the fiancé idiot leaned forward.

  
It could end like that. They would snog heavily in the door and proceed to 'make love' while they would whisper to each other how happy they are to have one another.

  
I had to press my palm against my mouth to endure the urge to laugh. Malfoy obviously wasn't in the mood for a kiss and scared by Laggen’s bulged lips he backed away. Of course the other idiot didn't realise that his target was gone. No worries though Tina was enthusiastic enough to replace the Blondie. 

  
But there were some benefits to be licked by a dog... she gave french kisses with no hesitation. 

  
Oh Merlin, if i could die from laughter I would have died right on the spot. 

  
"Tina!" Malfoy called out helplessly as his dog harraset his 'soul mate'. 

  
"God!!!" Cried the poor guy out and battled with the furry creature. God, I love that dog.

  
"Tina, come here!" Malfoy shouted at her, but it was too late as the other man's face was already wet from his chin to his forehead with saliva. 

  
"Stupid cur!!!" 

  
Oh well, I might as well have gone into my kitchen and wait till they sorted this out and see when Malfoy comes to give me my potions. 

  
But I couldn't let this opportunity to humiliate Slughorn's favorite boy, go to waste.

  
"Hey, McLaggen! Last time I saw you, you were snoging a human man, what happened changed your preferences?" I wore my stupidest grin and I wasn't ashamed one bit. 

  
"Potter?" His voice held a hint of annoyance, but what was more important, I sensed embarrassment there as well. "What are YOU doing here?"

  
I smirked and limped my way to lean against wall next to Malfoy flat. The blond was watching me with wary eyes and nervously tugged at the collar of his turtle neck. "Potter is...", started Draco.

  
"Well, I'm Draco's neighbour. I thought he told you, you are going to get married after all, aren't you?" The Draco’s name felt so good against my tongue, especially when it drew this furious grimace from Laggen.

  
However, he quickly shook his head as if he tried to calm down and gave me his most charming and convincing smile: "Of course, I just didn't expect to see you here, what happened with your leg? Failed a mission?"

  
That git! How dare he make fun of my injury?! I'm risking my life seven days a week, twenty four hours a day! He is probably just sitting in some dusty office, rotting his ass off on a luxuriously looking chair and drinking overly expensive coffee! 

  
I took a deep breath. 'Don't make a scene Harry, you are better than that'!

  
"Yeah, it's not always easy to come out of a battlefield without a scratch, not that you would know that."

  
"Well", he looked at Malfoy, as if he would give him any support: "I have to deal with a lot of stress too."

  
''Oh yeah, it must be really stressful", I didn't even suppress my sarcastic tone.

  
"Oh I heard you almost caught the 'panther guy', but apparently you were only close to it again. "

  
I grind my teeth: "well, I wanted to stay in my office, but as a Head Auror of that mission I didn't want to leave my companions hanging. You know, not everyone gets to sit on their asses all day, am I right Draco?" I purred the blond's name in my seductive voice and growled with satisfaction when he  shuddered and blushed. 

  
"Yes sitting in an office is quite boring, fortunately I'm more outside than inside. I was just talking to Draco", he tried to say his name in the same manner, but I could heare it was less than favourable for him: "telling him that the Minister of Magic in Denmark invited me to his private resident for a business meeting, but I'm used to that kind of stuff."

  
"Oh really? You must be really busy then, the Prophet gave very detailed information of your last trip to France, but they were more focused on the scandal you had with the local Head Auror Secretary."

  
We could go on like that forever, or until one of jumps the other and we would end up in a good old fist fight. The golden haired man was about to continue himself, but a loud cough caught our attention. 

  
Malfoy was nervously playing with his hands and Tina, to my surprise, was laying on the ground clearly bored by the long conversation. "Lads, I don't want to disturb your friendly… exchange of opinions, but you, Potter have potions to take and I have to walk Tina…”

Mclaggen glared at me and i did the same then I passed Malfoy and went inside the flat. I made it look as if I was at home when i fell down on the bluish sofa and let my hand hang over the armrest. 

  
"Ok Cormac, I... see you around?"

  
The other nodded as he was observing my barbaric behaviour: "yes. " 

  
They stared at each other awkwardly for a while and as McLaggen leaned to place a light kiss on the blond's cheek, Malfoy hugged him instead. He didn't notice his fiancé's poked lips meeting the air instead of soft skin, but I did. Let me tell you, that was one cringe worthy moment right there.

  
"Bye!"

  
"Goodbye Cormac, pleasure to see you here!" I yelled and laughed as he gave me a death glare over the blond's shoulder.

  
"Potter", he growled.  Only when he was on the end of the hall, he turned around and murmured: "... bye Malfoy."

  
__________________________________________________

  
  
I don't have any excuse for what I did. When I replay it in my mind it was a reckless action. I just embarrassed Malfoy's future husband right in front of him and then I entered the flat as if i owned the place.

  
But hell, did it feel good. Those wide eyes filled with some weird mixture of hatred and jealousy planted this satisfying feeling that made my chest warm.

  
"Uhg", signed Draco and patted a tissue over his sweaty forehead. I didn't even realised he sweated the whole time! 

  
He's so going to kill me. He would have a perfect opportunity too, if someone asks he can just says: 'oh Harry Potter? Yeah, the curse seemed to be still active and don't mind his broken limbs, it's the part of the spell', and they would believe him right?... He's a Healer after all.

  
"Really?" he asked standing in front of me with frowned eyebrows and crossed arms. 

  
I couldn't look there anymore so I stroked Tina's furry head: "what? I was afraid you had forgotten about my potions! "

  
He scoffed: "Oh please! I told you yesterday that my fiancé was coming. Besides we still have almost thirty minutes until your medicine." he sounded angry, but I'm not fooled easily. There was definitely amusement that I in the air. 

  
"... and now I have to meet his stupid family and.... are you even listening?!" I mentally slapped myself, otherwise I would stare at him with a blank smirk. 

  
I let silence settle over us as I seek his gaze. No longer amused, I'm deadly serious when I asked: " McLaggen?"

  
Draco let his arms fall to his sides and when he breaths out it seems as if he deflected. "I rather not talk about it."

  
"Mal...", I started when he headed for the kitchen board to prepare the bottles for my potions. I gulped because seeing him so lifeless and depressed... 

  
I stood up, vincing silently as pain shoots up my calf. "Draco..."

  
That got his attention. He shivered slightly when I stood behind him and gently ran my hand down his forearm. "...you two barely know each other and no one should be forced to something so serious as a marriage. We're not in the middle ages."

  
Moving my hand to his chest and then to rest on his hip he swayed and leaned backwards gently against my torso: "you won't understand Potter. Please just... let it be."

  
I pursed my lips. The pain in my leg was nothing compared to the all too familiar sting. It felt as if I was back on my sofa seeing that damn ring again. It just hurt to know that the man you fell for is interested and maybe already in love with someone else. Ok the marriage may be forced or arranged, but then Draco just looked so keen to please the guy, to get to know him, hell he even wanted to lose his virginity just so he could seduce the fuck out of that git! 

  
I blinked and let my hand fall down from his hip. I leaned next to the man against the counter and tilted my head up: "I just wanted to ask, you know... it didn't look like you were a couple that's going to spend the rest of their life's in each other's arms."

  
Malfoy finished pouring a brown goo from a bigger doze into the small flask and started to stir it clockwise as he whispered back shyly: "I told you what my situation looks like... "

  
"Do you really believe he's going to fall for you if you get a little bit of experience? "

  
"No", he said strictly and cursed when he spilled some of the medicine on the white surface. "I believe that it will make it easier for me to break the walls. That when he sees that I want him and that I'm more than willing to live with him under one roof we can actually live a happy life. "

  
I heard his voice breaking as he spoke and saw his eyes fill with tears that he never let fall down his cheeks.    
In that moment I asked myself whether my next move is the best thing i could do, or the worst. Probably the latter, but I took a deep breath anyway and simply blurrted out: "I'll help you."

  
...

  
"What?" He dropped the bottle down on the table, the liquid poured out, but it's strange that the only one who cared was Tina which sniffed the weird substance and walked away.

  
"I said I'll help you", I turned to face him and pressed my body flush against his.

  
"Whit...", he said jerkly and gave me his innocent stare. Yeah, it was definitely the best thing I could do. I grabbed his wrist and pulled it up to brush my nose against it kissing it on the inside seductively.

  
"I'll make a fine attractive bloke out of you." You could literally eat the tension between us. Looking into those grey eyes I looked for something that seemed like an approval and when the blond blinked and presented me his lusted darkened orbs I groaned softly and entangled our finger together. I lowered to meet his bottom lip with a soft brush and whispered against his shivering posture: "I'll show you how to impress." Not that he would need that, he impressed me enough. "I'll teach you to press just the right buttons to get things going", although if you ask me he gets me going no matter what. "You'll be perfect ", that won't be hard cause you're already the best.

  
"Potter", his breathless moan that tried to sound like my name made me realise how close we truly are. Our chests were glued together and my knee was slightly spreading his tights apart. The mix of tea and vanilla was intriguing. He must have a shampoo that's vanilla flavour because the smell is so strong and the mix of the tea and his normal aroma it is all too unrivalled. 

  
God I think I'm possessed. 

  
There was no way back, I’ve already digged my grave so why should I hold back? His pinched yelp when I tilted his head to one side was quickly muffled by my lips. The kiss was tender yet deep and wet. It wasn’t the hurried kind of kiss we shared days ago, this one was more exploring. I swooped my tongue over the roof of his mouth while his shyly licked my bottom lip. 

  
Never in my life have I opened my eyes during kissing. It's just something I don't do, but I had to see his face.    
He was flushed, that wasn't surprising I was probably pink like cotton candy too. The small crack in between his eyebrows made me realise how much he tried to do his best, how determined he was to get it right and... how new this was to him.

  
I have no doubt he was kissed before. I heard rumours in Hogwarts how Zabini made out with the blond every night before they went to bed. When those died down there were new coming, 'Did you know Draco and Pansy were caught kissing in Shrieking Shack', 'I'm telling you I saw Teodor and Malfoy in the changing rooms in the Quiditch Pitch' and many others. Well, I was no angel either, to be honest rumors about Draco were nothing to the gossips that spread about me.

  
But this was new to him because this wasn't school, we weren't kids and... it held my promise, he knew there will be more than just kissing. 

  
I sneaked my hand down his tight and grabbed the limb. He automatically curled it around my torso and whimpered as our kiss heated. 

  
"So Malfoy? Do we have a deal?"

  
As much as I didn't want to stop, I had know. 

  
The blond looked up at me with pink cheeks and swollen lips, I could fuck him right there: "you would. ...d-do that?"

  
He gave me a few seconds to think about the whole deal. It will be hurtful and I will probably feel horrible after every session. I will be reminded that he'll never be mine and that he's doing it for someone else.    
I thrust my hips forward a little bit, receiving a moan from my gorgeous neighbour: "I will not fuck you, but I will teach you. "

  
He blinked confused, but nodded anyway. Was he disappointed that there will be no actual sex? Maybe he wanted the full experience, but the Prophet says McLaggen isn't exactly picky with his partners.

  
With no more words I lifted his other foot and put him on the counter. He made an adorable sound as I ran my hands down his hips cupping his arse cheeks. "P-potter."

  
I smirked into the kiss we shared and leaned to lick the inner shell of his ear, I swear to god he has to bath in pure vanilla no less, that strong is the smell there. "Why don't you lay down for your first lesson, you do need a bit of practise after all."

  
I palmed his clothed erection and sucked hard on his pale neck. "God..."

  
I was surprised by how steady my hands were when I unzipped his pants, but I couldn't afford to be unsure since I promised him only the best. When his cock sprang free from his trousers and tight black boxers I wasted no time and stroked him a few times. With my free hand I grabbed my wand, and I mean my wooden wand thank you very much, from my back pocket and spelled his shirt off. 

  
He hissed as a cold breeze hugged his chest, but not for long as I claimed his chest with my mouth.   
"Aahh", he breathed out when I sucked hard on his pinkish nipple. That sound made me hard as a rock, but this wasn't my moment, I cherished every moan and growl Malfoy made. 

  
"Tell me Draco... has anyone ever done that to you?"

  
He shook his head as he bit his hand. He was so hot so I just had to kiss him again. Meanwhile my hand caressed his balls and the other one sneaked to run my thumb over the head of his prick smearing the precum to make my ministrations easier.

  
"You like that, don't you?" 

  
His eyes were teary, but hell was that sexy. I knew the tears weren't from sadness or fear. It was from pure lust...

  
"Y-yes..."

  
I fastened my pace and tugged harder on his member. "We're gonna do so much more Draco", as I whispered his name I burried my head in the crook of his neck licking my way to his jaw. 

  
"Please...."

  
"Much more. .."

  
"Y-yessss", my hand moved even faster jerking him off with a perfection I gained over the years.    
He was literally hissing with pleasure and because of his futful gasp I knew he was close.

  
"I'm. ...gonna. .."

  
I smiled, this was so much better than any one night stand before. I would never consider myself as the one giving the pleasure, I liked my pleasure all too much, plus most people didn't want to let the opportunity to serve the Saviour pass so I never had trouble finding someone for a blowjob.

  
But getting this slytherin Prince off felt freaking great, almost addictive. I could do this all day, at some point I would cum myself from all the moaning and hissing I drew out from the man.

  
I kissed him once again when I felt the organ in my hand jump as Malfoy came in long spurts into my hand and over my jeans. 

  
"F-fuck..."

  
For the first time in years I heard him curse, or at least cursed him so directly, but then I'm not the one to judge him.

  
Instead I laugh softly and gave one last brief kiss on his lips and cheek before I step back and try to arrange my hair back to it's nest-like style. Malfoy zipped his pants back on with adorable blush, his hair were sticking everywhere and he ran a hand to smear the tears of arousal away. He was still panting heavily. 

  
"Was I that good?"

  
He gave me a panicked glare and bit his lower lip: "show-off."

  
I grinned and stretch my back, I went to fill a glass of water for myself when I heard the man say: "thank you."   
I nodded and turned around, my throat was dry as hell.

  
"Wait!"

  
"Calm down Malfoy", I smirk at him with the glass in my hand. "I'm not going anywhere, just thirsty."

  
His eyes widen and his shoulders falls down, revealed. "Oh...I thought you were. ..going to..."

  
"Forget and pretend I never did what I did?" 

  
He nodds: “so you will... teach me?"

  
"Malfoy, I'm a man of my word and it wasn’t just a heat of the moment desission, plus it has some benefits for me too, doesn't it?"

  
The blond grins and takes MY glass from me and gulps the rest of the water down, he really is a fast learner. "You're more slytherin than I thought Potter."

  
Only if he knew I was supposed to be in his house, but before I could break that news to him a loud bark made both of us jump. "I swear that dog is more intelligent than we’re giving him credits for."

  
Malfoy sent me a look of agreement and went to search for the dog's leash. "You really liked it when she licked Laggens face off."

  
"Tch, that stupid git got what he deserved," I answer and glance at the abandoned potion bottles on the counter. 

  
Malfoy saw my actions unfortunately and called after me: "don’t think about passing on those potions, I saw you limping earlier. "

  
I rolled my eyes: "tough luck." 

  
When Malfoy secures the leash over Tina's head he turns to me: "If you get that crutch I gave you for walking you can go with me."

  
"Oh come on, I hate that thing."

  
Even though walking with an erection with Malfoy on friday afternoon wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but Merlin did it feel great to be back on speaking terms with the famous slytherin prince. 

I just hope there'll be more afternoons like this… and no, I'm not talking about walks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudos or Comment (I really like to read those ;) )  
> For the next chapter I'll reveal thst there'll be some more teaching aaaand we'll see if Harry can forget about his feelings, which is more difficult than he anticipated :0 ;) (someone should do the drum thing at the end of the sentence ;) )


	7. Plan successful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, thus was alooong week and I'm sorry I couldn't upload sooner, as I promised the collage is here and the uploads will slow down, don't worry though I love Drarry too much to stop writing ;)  
> As always a huge thanks to my Beta Catreader <3

"He's going to visit you today?!"   
The room was colder than I remembered. When I started 'teaching' Draco, I knew i would have to share him with the McLaggen shit, but the reality was more difficult to digest than I expected.    
The fear in Draco's words hurt. It only showed how much the blond cares, how much he wants this pretentious relationship to work. And the fact I was only a tool to ease his way was sending waves of pain through my chest.    
Crutiatus was easier to endure.    
But then if I accept the pain, I can spend some quality time with the slytherin. Not only do I get to touch his perfect body, strangely that isn't as important as the fact that I get to see him whisper my name between lustful moans. I get to kiss those lips that were supposed to be forbidden for me.    
I get to pretend he's mine even though he's not and will never be.   
"I know, I know. He was supposed to show up during the weekend, but his uncle has some stuff to do during the weekend." He looked pale and scared as he stood in the middle of the living room shyly.    
"Ok, ok just to make things clear you called me here only to tell me Laggen is going to come over with his uncle?"   
Malfoy met my gaze: "I.... I kind of need your help too." Merlin, if the clock Malfoy hung in the hallway ticked a bit louder I wouldn't hear him.    
I smirk. It is this power that makes our meetings so heated. Only three days passed since our 'lesson number one'. I gave him two more wanks and one very sexy snogging session. Each time I was the one doing all the work and Malfoy knows it. He knows he hasn't really tried anything yet, he knows that if he gets into the same situation with Cormac as he has with me he would only be able to lean back and pray Laggen wants to pleasure him, not the other way around.   
My eyes widen as does the silence in the room. "Tell me what you want."   
His pale cheeks heats up with embarrassment and desire all at once. He breaths out something incoherent.    
"Hmmm, not quite sure I got that Dray", his nick name escapes my lips faster than I can stop it, but his wide eyes shows no sense of disgust or anger. Actually, if there is something radiating from them, it's clear arousal.   
Remember how I said the room was cold? Well, as fast as the cold came it was gone. Although I don't think that the heat that started to build up in my body had anything to do with the room temperature.    
Can you blame me? There was the most erotic man I've ever seen standing before me, asking me to teach him all about sex. Of course I was fucking heating up!    
Like a tiger I started to creep nearer to my prey, or on this case a very distressed Slytherin. He started to back up, well until he bumped into a soft edge of the sofa.    
"Tell me, what would you do if I was Cormak?” I was now only inches away and believe me, I was so tempt to just jump him and watch him come apart under my hands, but this time I had to stay. This was Draco's moment to show me what he learned, it was his moment to break from his 'virgin' bubble and start to explore.    
''I... I would. .. try to...to get nearer? "   
Now, this was cute and kind of sad at the same time. He just seemed so uncomfortable and at the same time I saw he wanted to come across the border and do some very 'gryffindor' stuff, if you know what I mean.    
"Well, I'm standing right here Malfoy. Not coming a step closer." My smirk made him puff a bit in annoyance. Now, that's the Malfoy I remember.    
He gulped and even though he was shivering and shaking he walked with small steps closer. His lip was twitching a bit, as if he fought with the idea of turning on his heals and on his way out setting Tina up against me.   
I hissed ever so slightly when he held out his hand and ran it across my chest. A moment later he had his hands enclosed around my neck and in the most seductive voice I've ever heard: "I would h-hug him." The 'hug' was more like chest to chest bumping.    
I couldn't help letting out a little groan when I felt the other's knee brush against my groin. My already half hard groin, just in case you wanted to know. To my surprised my current state didn't have any influence on my voice which kept being steady and deep. "Hmm, not bad for a beginner but the big buffon such as Laggen won't be satisfied like this", despite my breath being hot, it gave him goosebumps on his delicate neck: "and it doesn't satisfy me either."   
I would like to tell you that the last words were the reason his eyes darkened and became coated with pleasure, but I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't bring myself to hope... it would only hurt me more.   
"Then", his hands were gone from around my neck, but I soon found them palming my lower abdomen, building the right amount of pressure so that my cock can jump happily at the touch. "Then, I would check what I'm working with."    
I gasped like a fucking fifth year virgin when his palm covered my enlarged bulge. "Aw, Malfoy... fuck!"    
The slytherin showed me his teeth in what I thought was a long forgotten Draco-like smirk. "Am I satisfying you now?"   
The only way I could respond to that was a chaste kiss. Aiming right for his month I brushed my tongue over his lower lip receiving a loud moan. "Why did you stop honey?"   
Malfoy, that sneaky little snake, unzipped my pants in one swift move! Who taught him that....?   
... oh, right.   
"You said something Potter?"   
I growl back at him playfully and as I sit down on the couch I gently maneuver him so he can straddle my lap. I bit his neck right above his collarbone, knowing he will have to wear that fluffy black turtleneck sweater just to cower that purplish hickey I left.    
Meanwhile he had my cock sprung free from my trousers and started to worship it with his soft hand. His fingers stroked the head of my member in a familiar movement, apparently slytherins are rather quick learners.    
"Oh, yeah Draco, just like that," I was almost hissing as arousal clouded my eyes. His hand stroked my cock harder and faster after my words and I knew my voice encouraged him... and not only his movements, but his own penis made a huge bulge in his pants.    
When I saw his own arousal in such a need to be taken care of, I licked my lips hungrily and smiled. I could almost hear a yellow light bulb light above my head.   
"Don't stop Dray...", I said with a soft kiss to the abused skin of his neck. I freed his erection in the same elegant way as he did not so long ago.   
He gasped in surprise: "Merlin! Potter..."   
"Shhhh, it's gonna feel so good", I moved him up closer and brought his hand around our members. "You like it?"   
Malfoy was overwhelmed by the pleasure. His eyes were unfocused and his head was lolling back and forth, gasping, moaning, swearing... and throughout that all, he was moving with my hand simultaneously over both of our cock, pushing both of us toward the sweet ending.    
Our fingers entwined and I fastened the pace feeding on his grunts. "That's it baby, yeah, moan for me..."   
"P-potter", I wanted to hear him call my name, but he never said it. We've are friends now, but he have never said my name once.   
But now, I couldn't care less. It was all too sweet, all too close. "Come for me Dray. "   
"Y-yes.... yeah... Potter...", he was bucking his hips up to meet our fists. "I'm gonna..."   
"Me too..."   
We didn't come together as in some romantic novels. He was the first to spurt his seemen onto our palms and he was the first to throw his head back releasing a loud 'aaah'.    
And not a minute after I followed him, gasping at how hard and intense my orgasm was. And Merlin, if that wasn't the best ending I've ever had then I am not Harry fucking Potter.   
"Salazar's arse, Potter... that was...", our eyes met in the middle of his sentenced and before we knew it our months clapped together in a gentle and sweet kiss. The kind of kiss you share with your lover after a quick, rough fuck, only this one didn't keep any promise for the future except the pain that I'll have to endure.   
Damn it! I should really forget about it because I'm getting all head over heels in love here.   
"How much time do I have to get out to avoid his stupid face?"   
The blond smiled, his pink ravished lips looked gorgeous against his white teeth and creamy skin: "we have about an hour Potter", I smiled back at him.    
Really that's the only thing I could do with a lap full of Draco Malfoy.    
Smile like a high Troll.   
We sat there for a good five minutes, enjoying each other's warmth. If anyone asks I wasn't at all cuddling with him, it was only for the... educational purpose I swear.   
After that we agreed that it was time for us to part ways, at least of now. Malfoy had to prepare something simple for his guests and me? Well, I had to go back to my empty flat and... do something.    
Something that would distract me from thinking about Draco actually using my tips in practise with that stupid git. Surely, Malfoy will use them at some moment in his life. He will most likely proceed to go much further with his 'husband ' than a handjob, but right now all I wanted to think about were those rosy lips breathing all those long moans just for me.    
At least I can pretend they were ment for me....   
________________________________________   
  
"And so I told them that... eh... Harry?"   
"You see that smugly git?" I hissed. There he was, standing like the fucking troll he was, swaying from one side to another, he probably thought it was flirtatious... you know what i think? If something it was stupendous!    
"Harry....?"   
"Just look at that stupid smile, he looks like a herd of thestrals ran across it!"    
Laggen was in deed smiling like a moron down at my Draco....eh.... I mean like, my neighbour Draco Malfoy and he was stroking his arm! That is not where you touch Draco, he likes his neck licked or thigh stroked, oh he really loves his thigh stroked, but not the arm!    
Draco's own grimace was SCREAMING 'help me!' He was blushing, but not the cute little pink rose cheek blush I was used to. No, this one has spread all the way to his ears and his eyes tried to avoid the other's gaze no matter what.    
"Hmm... he's not that bad."   
Hermione crept behind me, looking through the small hole in the door and stealing a glance at the embarrassing scene.    
"No, he's not!" Before she could laugh her lungs out I walked and sat, or in other words threw myself next to Ron. The tea we made earlier was already cold, but I drank some of it anyway.    
"You two aren't even listening to me!" Argued Ron, annoyed as I didn't even care to send him an apologising look.    
"Oh come off it Ron, don't you see Harry's just jealous?"   
"Why should I be?"    
"Maybe because that good friend of Draco’s is the infamous McLaggen?" teased Hermione. Oh and did I mention I lied to them about Cormac being Draco's friend and not his future fiancé? Well, it is always easier to say a lie and I doubt Hermione would like me being Malfoy's personal sex educator.    
"Mate, why are you so obsessed with him? Every time you do that, it either ends up being totally useless or it ruins your reputation."   
I only rolled my eyes, slurping from the disgusting cold substance. Why did I invited my friends over again? Oh, right, I only wanted a small distraction so that I won't spy on the 'soon-to-be-newlyweds'.    
If I was here alone tough, I could play 'I write sins no tragedies ' from Panic at the Disco, only here Cormac would be the bride. (For those who don't know they sing 'the groom's bride is a whore).   
"Oh, Ron, don't you see he's head over heels for him?"   
A pillow landed right in my best female-friend’s face. Why does she know everything about everything?! "Shut up 'Mione. We're merely friends."   
She gives me her suspicious look that would make any criminal or liar sweat. She should have been an Investigator.    
Fortunately I have build up quite a resistant to her 'looks' and continue to glare at her.   
Suddenly, she clapped her hands together making me spill a bit of my tea, if you can call it tea, and Ron to jump up next to me. "Very well than, if he's only a friend he can go with us to the Thor Park. I bet it would be a hilarious picture... Malfoy on a roller coaster."   
I may have been mad at her, but that picture made me grin. Malfoy screaming like a girl and then swearing he won't go to that god-forsaken machine ever again? Why not, right?    
"Haha, yeah, that would be awesome, he would look like the guy from Scream or like that time when they said there is troll in the dungeon. "   
It was the sudden urge to defend the blond that made me cough in amusement: "really Ron? Back in the dorms you swore you peed yourself a little bit!"   
Hermione turn at her boyfriend with her 'really Ron?' smirk and we both laughed at how quick Ron went from grinning to biting his lips as his ears became red as a tomato.     
After our little laughing session Hermione went back to being serious and suddenly I found her patting my arm: "but now for real Harry... are you... do you like him?"   
I have never had a real family, but something tells me that if you lie to your mother, it feel the same as when I lie to these two people. They are my closest mates, the ones I've lived with for almost a year in a scruffy old hag we called a tent and together we struggled to overthrow the darkest wizard of our era.   
Lying to them was almost like lying to myself.    
"Hermione. Yes, Malfoy is no longer such a brat, but we're far better of as friends. We... tried it, but it just didn't worked out well", mainly because I found out he was going to get married. "What's more we're far too different,  which is something that drives me ridiculously crazy about him and probably made me fall in love with him.   
"Yeah, Mione", joined me Ron: "Malfoy and Harry? It's not like they could last together, right Harry? He would make you go crazy."   
He already did... Plus there's no reason to speculate if we would be a good couple when we can never be together in the first place hahaha... oh the irony.    
Hermione shot me her greatest piercing look one more time before she shrugged and simply murmured: "if you two say so..."   
For the following two hours we chatted about all sorts of things. Hermione was delighted to say she managed to get a meeting with the Minister himself. She wanted to discuss about house elfs and their rights to get at least two weeks holiday.    
Ron, besides his usual complaints, talked about the dealers we failed to capture. He was investigating Denis, the poor boy that I managed to immobilise before he apparated. However, he should consider himself lucky because according to him, what they do to the 'one's that fails' is far worse than the very upper floor of Azkaban.    
Meanwhile we got a glimpse of McLaggen's uncle, who came twenty minutes after Cormac. He was a tall white haired man with broad shoulders that were covered in black expensive coat. He wore boots made out of dragon hide and were more expensive than my best suit with loafers. He looked great really, for a older man he was rather fit and smart looking. However, his face ruined everything, as eyes glowed with arrogance and disdain.    
Just like Cormac.   
The visit was very long. I didn't mean my visit, I ment Draco's one. What? It's totally normal to check your neighbour's door once your own friends leave? Besides I was just curious to see them interact together to see if our lessons worked.    
Although what I saw...   
I should have just stayed inside, maybe cuddled up inside my bedroom pretending I'm there with Dr...   
Uhg! You probably wanna know what I saw? When the three of them chatted outside in the hall, the blond and Cormac were holding onto each other. Laggen 's hand held the other's thin waist while Malfoy held and stroked his arm.    
So I am a good teacher after all.   
And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, Laggen leaned closer and gave a huge, too long for a peck, kiss right on Draco's lips. The same lips I was roughly kissing that day and the same lips I wanted to own so much... oh, for Melrin's sake I'm like a fucking poet here.   
I should have been happy. It was what both of us wanted right? I had my romance and Malfoy had what seem to be a bright future with a loving husband. ...or at least a husband he is no longer afraid to touch.    
But of course being the asshole I felt dreadful. To see that blond so happy with someone else made me hold my breath and close my eyes.   
'Come on Harry. You knew this was coming and he surely still need your help, a kiss means nothing right?'   
And so I waited. The trio debated for a while and finally after half an hour both Laggen and his uncle left. I was glad to have some time to think. With a clear head and a nice plan for the evening I knocked on Malfoy's doors once again that day.   
"Oh, Potter...?"   
"Care for a walk?"   
____________________________________________   
  
The fresh breeze and green grass underneath my feet made me forget all the fuzz. Tina was happily hopping around chasing whatever bug or bird that got too close. Draco looked beautiful he had a dark green jumper with tight black jeans he wore the day I met him for the first time in the hallway.    
"This is so inconvenient!" Half laughed half scoffed the blond while I grinned with my eyes watery from the laughter.    
"Come on Malfoy, muggles don't have ice creams that can be in a sunlight for hours without melting. Just lick it off."   
The slytherin rolled his beautiful... I mean totally ordinary grey eyes. "Whatever, but they could use some of our not meltable chocolate cream, the best in whole Wizarding world is over at the store against Madam Malkin's. Then they would never eat this again."   
And even tough he looked a bit put off by the melting substance he lapped at his vanilla ice cream. "Yet, you're still eating it."   
"Just because you invited me."   
I laughed again: "Don't try to play innocent, Malfoy. I saw that big bucket of strawberry ice cream in your fridge."   
He get that pinkish cute blush and smiles: " still better than that while weird mushy jelly pillows you're eating."   
"They are called marshmallows Dray!"   
Oh, how I love his mixed look of anger and shyness when I use that nickname. "They taste terrible..."   
"Because you ate them right from the counter, you have to dip them in hot chocolate", I grinned down at him. My arm was hanging off his shoulder lazily, it became some kind of a habit for us to hold hands or to general keep close whenever we were out together. I guess it was a part of our agreement.    
Suddenly Draco brought up a totally different subject: "you know, Teddy's gonna have his fifth birthday soon."   
It was surprising to hear about Tobby from Draco. Although I guess it was only natural, he was his cousin after all. My face must have revealed much more because he looked away murmuring: "I... my mother started to communicate with Aunt Andromeda after the war."   
"Yeah, Andromeda told about it, but I didn't know you got along so good."   
Tina nuzzled his hand so he smiled gently at her and answered: "It wasn't easy at the start. My mother and father were both the perfect pureblood couple while Andromeda was a wild and carefree woman who decided to do anything, but keep the standard."   
I noded and tighten my grip on his slender arm, god he needs to eat more: "who was a bigger problem?"   
"Well", started Malfoy smirking to himself: "my father was the biggest issue. Don't get me wrong he really changed, but we just didn't know how to tell him we wanted to meet with my aunt and the stress and fear of not getting along.... uhg!"   
"Ok, so you're good now, but why did you mention Tobby's birthday all of a sudden?"   
We avoid a large group of tourists on our way through the park and then he looks up at me: "Well since they moved to America, I'll be going there probably, well certainly, by Floo. You, in your condition can't do that so I thought maybe you would like to send him a gift or two by me, you know."   
I narrow my eyes a bit confused: "but i can travel by airplans right?"   
Now it was Draco's turn to frown: "airplants?"   
I nearly fainted right there, his confused look was just too much. "Oh Merlin! AIRPLANES Draco, not airplants, that name would be more suited for something magical."   
One could almost hear him roll his eyes for probably hundredth time that day: "So now muggles can have a serial called Catdog, but they can't have airplants. "   
"Wait", the realisation hits me like a lightning, see? I even have a scar! "You've never flow by an airplane? "   
"I don't even know what it is!" Objected Malfoy as he crossed his arms.   
"But you saw one for sure, you live in London, you're telling me those gigantic flying white tubes never caught your attention?"   
All of a sudden he paled and almost popped his eyes out: "You want to go up in THAT?"    
His shouting scared a few children by the park, so I put my finger on his lips immediately: "Shhh, you wanna wake death or what? Screaming like a bloody siren."   
He answered in, thank god, lower voice: "you can't go into that it's... it doesn't even...."   
"Don't worry ", I said in a deep voice causing him shiver: "I'm not alone. "   
Malfoy gave me a puzzled look: "going with Weasley?"   
"No."   
"Granger?"   
"No..."   
"Eh.... Seamus?"   
"I'm going with you."   
He sighed: "Potter, how many times do I have to tell you you can't floo or apparate..."   
In that moment a huge smirk turned my face into a evil looking devil: "I'm not going by the floo and neither are you."   
Finally he understood, he paled and white as a chart he managed to whisper: "e-excuse me?"   
"You heard me, it was you who wanted to explore the muggles world more and besides I'm your patient right? You have to keep an eye on me."   
"You are out of your mind Potter, no way in bloody hell am i stepping into that....thing", he pointed at the sky where a random plane flew by.   
If anyone tried to convince the man to do this, they would surely failed.    
But I'm not just anyone, I'm Harry Potter and if you are looking for someone, for the only one that can drive Draco Malfoy crazy and make him do even crazier things, then my friend you're in the right place.    
And i didn't even have to try too hard, all it took were two simple words: "Scared Malfoy"   
"..... you whish Potter, you bastard!"    
We laughed together at the nostalgic picture when he touched his right cheek: "you have ice cream here."   
It was a cheap trick, but I didn't even see it coming. I turned a little bit to brushed the remaining treat of my face and he used it to lean close and literally bite off half of my mango sorbet!    
That bastard! He even chuckled!   
Though, he wasn't laughing that long because the second later my lips met his and my tongue was entering and taking my ice cream back from inside his own mouth.    
You should have seen his face, as if someone told him Voldemort liked to dance ballet before he goes to his regular pilates lessons. But instead of laughing like a loud buffon without manners, I bet that's something Laggen would do, I simply stay close up to him, but my month now tickles his ear as I whisper: "I'm looking forward for our flight, but be aware that Andromeda has only one guest room", he gulps loudly, the ice cream he's holding slowly melts off his fingers. "And only one four-poster bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter i really wanted to show how much is Harry jeleus even tough he would never said it out laud aaaaaand i really really wanted to write that scene with ice cream, am sorry I'm a softie for that kind of stuff.  
> Please leave a comment or kudos, that's if you liked this of course I'm not forcing you :D  
> Anyone wants to see Draco in the airplane? ;D


	8. Two third wheels make a fine duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo there my dear readers I'm glad to upload another chapter, this one is especially LONG and spiced just for you ;)  
> As i promised we'll get Draco oin the airplane so i hope you'll like it I loved writing it  
> A huuuuuge thank for my Beta Cat, you're the best! And the quickest it always gets me how fast she can be ;)  
> That's all for now I whish you a good reading ;)

Sometimes it's hard to decide whether to scream in anger or laugh your arse off. Yeah, it's not that often you get into that kind of situation. Yet, I'm here looking at the man of my dreams, of course I'm talking only about his body, I'm totally not in love with that perfect git...  
Oh who am I kidding?   
Either way, I'm at the airport now, pursing my lips and at the same time covering them otherwise I would burst with laughter.   
The one and only Draco Malfoy stood still getting body checked, his hands spread out as an airport worker, who was too fit for my taste and too charming as well, searched his body.  
Now, what made my angry was the way the man touched his hips and thighs as if he owned them.  
And what made me laugh? Well, the way Malfoy was squirming and nervously looking around and when he meet my gaze he was probably looking for a bit of sympathy, but it was all too hilarious for me to send him a reassuring look.  
"Ok sir, please take of your shoes and go through the detector again. "  
The blond nodded jittery and stepped out of his sneakers.   
Yes, Draco Malfoy wore sneakers!  
Oh god he is so going to kill me after this. When i think about it he was really against it. He tried to talk me out of it a few times and I can't blame him. For someone who only travelled by floo and knows so little about muggles he did pretty good. When I told him to let go of his luggage or when i told him to put his ticket into a machine that let us into tax free zone I was happy he didn't freak out and turned on his heels.   
"God damn you Potter, that bloody thing had something against me, as if being here about to be locked in a flying giant tube isn't enough. "  
I chuckled and shook my head, instead of explaining they're doing that to prevent terrorist from entering the plane, which would only result in him panicking even more, I dumped my bag down and waited for the flight attendants to open the passage to the airplane, the whole time listening to one very nervous and scared, even though he would never admit it, slytherin.  
______________________________

"Good morning passengers, I'm glad to welcome you on board of American wings company. Our flight to Minnesota will take approximately ten hours, during the flight you will be given lunch and two small snacks our company prepared....", a tall thin woman whose smile looked more like a cringe than a natural smile was standing at the end of an aisle blabbing the regular things stewardess do.  
Looking at my left side I was met with Draco Malfoy looking terrified by the mere sight of other departing planes.   
"If you want to change seats..."  
"I'm fine Potter...", said the blond, but hell, if I believed even one word. His voice was trembling and his normally steady as a great Healer hands turned into a shaking mess.   
"Now, please pay attention to a safety presentation in case of an accident. Under your seat and..."  
I winced in pain when a pale hand gripped my wrist all too tight: "Merlin, Draco what the...?"  
"A-accident?" I could shrug him off and roll my eyes saying everything's gonna be fine, but just when I was about to do so I met his big scared eyes. He was looking at me with such an insecure and precariousness stare that I just had to comfort him in some way.  
"Oh Draco, it's only a precaution, look", we both paid attention the the stewardess and I whispered him everything twice to reassure him. It may have been silly, but it made him ease just a little bit.  
"... thank you for your attention, please stay in your seats while the red light is on and do not remove your seat belt, with that I wish you a good and comfortable flight. "  
His hand was still clenching mine, but this time his body was pressed against me too as far from the window as possible. Why he wanted to sit next to window? Don't ask me, but I have this feeling it got something to do with overcoming your fears or something.   
"Hey...", I said after a few minutes of his stressed whimpering: " come here."  
With no further questioning I closed the distance between us and lock our lips together.   
The plane was on the departing track and I knew that any time it will gain it's speed to pull from the ground, that part will be the worst for Draco.  
"Wha...? Why?"  
I smirk at him and cuddled him up closer to me: "so you could relax", I heard the engine start louder and louder. I gave him a little peck on his forehead: "believe me ok Draco?"  
"Wh..what is that sound? "   
Before he started panic again I quickly cut him off: "that is the engine, baby. Don't worry ok? Believe me, everything's gonna be fine."  
His breathing slowed.   
"Now, lean straight against the seat ", he released my hand a little and sat back, but his fingers stayed entwined with mine. "Yeah, just like that."  
His grip started to lose and he tried to shakily let go of my hand: “you can hold me...", I proved my words with a swift and tighter grip.   
"Can I really...?"  
I smiled at him sending him my most reassuring look: "of course, I wouldn't leave you hanging ", I bet Laggen would. "Just don't panic. "  
And then the airplane speed up. The engine rumbled as we went faster and faster, the familiar pressure buried me into the seat and I threw a quick glance at the man next to me. Malfoy was pale, his eyes wide and lips pursed, well... at least he's not throwing up or screaming.   
Still, when we start to rise he couldn't help a quiet whimpering sound, when the pressure was gone I leaned closer to him and gave him a small smile: "you feeling alright?"  
When a replay doesn't come right away I realise he's not looking at me, but rather at the view from the small window. We turned around and it allowed him to see the whole London from above. He gasped ever so slightly: "its... gorgeous, just like on a broom..."  
If it was unconsciously or intentionally I'll never know, but he leaned back against me with his front still turned to the window. The green light clicked, but he didn't even move. I decided to do the most natural thing I could come up with. I threw my arm around his slim waist and gently rest my chin against his arm.  
When did embracing Draco Malfoy become a natural thing for me? I don't know. Maybe it was when he turned out to be a rather smart and nice guy instead of the spoiled little brat I remembered. Or when I found out that holding the man like this is a thousand times better than shagging dozens of strangers.   
Not an hour later I found a half asleep slytherin on my shoulder.   
"It's not so bad is it?" I whispered before he dozed off completely.   
He sighed heavily: "no, it's not..."  
______________________________________________

"This is the worst....", coughed Draco out before yet another wave of nausea turned his stomach upside down as he knelt on the floor in front of one of the airport's toilets.   
We arrived only twenty minutes before and once we were out of the plane on our way to the passport checking Malfoy stormed into the public bathrooms. He was pale and uneasy as the airplane started it's landing, but he managed to hold it in, however even Draco was a human.  
I rubbed his back gently holding his hair back, so it wouldn't get dirty. When the nausea stopped and he was breathing steadily I asked him: "better...?"  
"I'll bloody kill you..."  
I smiled: "Better then." I helped him up ignoring his angry growling. "Come on up then! Andromeda is waiting for us and you know how restless Teddy is."  
We went out, got our luggage and soon we were on our way with Andromeda and little Teddy to their house.  
The place wasn't too big, three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The living room was right at the entrance and the traditional vintage style gave off the comfortable settled atmosphere.   
Teddy's room was the largest, Andromeda wanted only the best for her grandson. The light blue walls were decorated by many magical paintings. For instance a painting of a hippogryph was flying around every few minutes and it's feathers fell down and danced around the walls. As the sun went down the whole room glowed with hundreds of little stars and occasionally one could see a comment falling. All of my children, if I ever have some, will definitely have a very similar room to this one.   
"Is Harry Potter actually thinking about something? Doesn't it hurt?"   
I didn't even realise that the man was behind me. "You wouldn't know...", I smirked back at him. If he told me such a thing all those years ago I would turn red from anger and shouted something nasty back at him, but I have grown found of these little plays.  
The blond chuckled and stood beside me looking at the enchanted wall where a herd of therestrals ran through, hopefully Teddy will never be able to see them. "No really what got you so sentimental looking?"  
"It's just... the room is beautiful, every boy's..., hell even every girl's dream. I wish I had one when I was a child."  
I reached up to grab a big plush dragon I gave Teddy for his third birthday. "Well, you did grew up in a muggle family, I guess they don't have any moving paintings in their rooms. "   
The plush roared and breathed out fire, of course it wasn't actual fire, but pieces of fabric painted red and orange. I laughed sarcastically: "It was hardly a room, my bed barely fit there."  
"What?!"  
The dragon hopped down and flew back on the bed. The damn thing never liked me anyway, guess he still remembers me cramping him inside the gift bag. "You know, my aunt never really fancied me. Up until I was twelve I lived under the stairs, god I hated that place."  
"Hated?" Half shouted Malfoy and titled his head to look at me. "I would go bloody mad! How did you not get insane? "  
"I got used to..."  
"You got used to it???" Just look at that. Draco Malfoy pitting me... I used the opportunity to sneak my hand around his waist, he was still babbling about the unfairness and how those muggles deserved to be put in the same room for equal amount of time. "No really, they might have hated you and stuff, but that was almost inhumane! What would they do if hmmm....!"  
I could take only that much pity. After the war and all the deaths I've seen, Dursley's were the last ones I would call evil. So what better way to shut up an upset slytherin than give him a good old french kiss?   
Oh don't worry I wouldn't do anything more in my god son's bedroom, I'm not that weird ok?  
Suddenly we heard the front door open, which meant that Teddy was back with his grandma, they went to pick up some other guests for the party. Teddy was having his fourth birthday and Andromeda wanted to celebrate it in a small private way.

"God, Potter!" Whispered Draco and grabbed my collar: "you know we're sharing a room?"  
Oh Merlin either someone magically shrunk my pants or I have the biggest erection of my life. "I'll make sure you'll stick to your promise."  
He giggled and that's when I heard two distant voices and even though the owners weren't exactly my dearest friends I would recognise it anywhere.   
But I would never expect it to hear it here. And apparently I wasn't the only one surprised because Malfoy too looked at me in pure horror.  
"Your...", I whispered.   
"Parents...? ", he finished and ran out of the room where I followed right behind him.  
And really. In the hallway stood both elder Malfoys, Narcissa dressed in a fashionable and neat black habit with gold pattern and emerald green buttons, while her husband Lucius wore, to my surprise, a simple white shirt and black trousers. The first time I saw the man without his expansive looking dressing gown and walking cane. Yet, they both looked noble as always, I guess there is some things that never changes.  
"Draco!" Narcissa smiled and with no hesitation hugged her son. The head of the family was a bit more formal and tapped his son on the shoulder murmuring something like 'good to see you son'.   
"Oh! I see Mr.Potter came as well."   
"Ms. Malfoy it's nice to see you." I stepped closer and to my surprise I found it rather natural to shake her hand and smile. The other handshake I shared with Lucius wasn't so smooth and was a bit awkward, but fortunately neither of us sneered or glared.   
"The same here Mr.Potter, we're glad Andromeda invited us. We're happy to get to see Teddy." She said and looked in the direction of front door, where Andromeda was undressing the little, all too energetic, boy.   
"He's great, really, the wildest child I know though ", I laughed and Draco nodded in agreement.   
"Oh we know", smiled the youngest Malfoy: "I can't imagine how tired Andromeda must be. But then, she is a strict woman."  
"Indeed, my sister is probably the only one who can tame the little thing."  
And speaking of the devil, Teddy burst into the hallway: "Harry, Harry! Will you go out on the broom with me?!"  
The boy with the original neon blue hair hugged me by my hips and almost knocked me over: "wow, hold on there champ! Did grandma allow it?"  
He nodded viciously: "she did Har, will Draco go too?" Asked Teddy and grabbed and tugged at the blond's sleeve: "pleeeeeease."  
He kneeled down and smirked at the little boy: "hmmm, are you sure you can beat me, won't I be too much to you?"  
Teddy jerked his head up confidently: "of course I can!"  
________________________________________________

If someone had told me I was going to spend Teddy's birthday with the Malfoys and I was going to enjoy it... I would probably sent them to St.Mungo's in a blink of an eye.   
But flying around with Draco, sipping tea with Narcissa Malfoy while her husband and son played chess and dining right next to Lucius Malfoy turned out to be rather... pleasant. Not only could i spend some time with Draco who I found is really good with children, but I also found out more about the Malfoys and got a new image of the family.   
I managed to impress them with how much I already know about their lives, Mrs.Malfoy has even told me to call her Cissa. Both of them were happy to hear that I'm good friends with Draco and that we threw our old problems behind us... ok so maybe being Malfoy's personal sex guide isn't something you would call being a good friend, but I'm sure they don't want to hear about that.  
Whenever there was a moment of silent there was Teddy to fill it up. He was running around, talking, asking and laughing as he always does. He took a likeing to all three of the Malfoys, especially Draco. They played together as if there was nothing more natural to them.   
"So Harry", started Andromeda when we all sat down after dinner at the teras. Teddy was slowly drifting off next to his cousin as he was listing his new picture book. "I heard you just recently been injured, are you alright now?"  
"Oh, well it's true, we were on a mission and I tried to sneak closer only, it didn't really work out that well." For me speaking about those things wasn't anything weird or alarming, but when I raised my gaze and met three pairs of wide and scared eyes I added: "oh don't worry, the curse should be gone now, I mean Draco helped me out a lot."  
Their attention drew to said blond who shook his head in disapproval: "only you are NOT healthy just yet Potter. I have forbidden him from flooing and apparating. "  
I rolled my eyes.   
"Well, I guess it's what being an Auror means. "  
"Of course Andromeda. I wouldn't do it if i didn't like it. I guess I got used to being in the field a lot. "   
The group chuckled a little, although Lucius seemed a bit nervous, he was after all on the wrong side for a long time. "And what about your love life Harry", asked Narcissa suddenly. Draco perked up and looked at me. He probably realised he had no idea if I had someone or not, I couldn’t help, but smirk at that.  
"Well, right now I don't have anyone. I just haven't found the right one."  
Mrs.Malfoy nodded and smiled at me affectively: "better be sure about such things, darling. You see Draco? It's always good to wait and..."  
Draco only shook his head and squirmed: "Not again mother. "  
"But she is right Draco...", Lucius joined her.  
"Father...!"   
Andromeda suddenly flicked her wand and vanished our cups: "Oh my. Look at the time, it's almost nine, I'll go take Teddy to bed", she said and levitated her grandson in the air as to not wake him."  
"Oh", nodded Narcissa and stood up to take her cloak: "I agree, I'll go take a shower, it's getting late."  
With that both women left the room and the three of us fell into an uncomfortable silence.   
Although it didn't last too long. Lucius sat closer to his son who sat opposite to him and spoke as if I wasn't even there. Not that I was offended or anything, the exact opposite. It made me curious and I too got closer to hear the conversation. Ever since I found out he was stucked in an arranged marriage I was almost sure it was his parents that made him do it.   
"Draco, McLaggen is from a wealthy family, but you know better. "  
Draco pursed his lips: "Father please we talked about it."  
"He's arrogant and you know he'll never be..."  
Draco stoop up suddenly: "I decided for myself , father!"  
As the blond wanted to walk away his wand started to glow red. A floo call. "It's him?" Asked the elder Malfoy.   
The only answer he got was a glare and then he stormed out to the room with the nearest floo.   
As the doors closed Lucius sighed heavily and leaned back against the couch. "I'm sorry you had to see this, Potter."  
I shook my head: "I knew about the marriage, I just didn't know..."  
"That he's doing it on his own? "  
I nodded. It just didn't make any sense. Draco always looked so torn and broken when we talked about the marriage, there was no way it was all his idea.   
"Why is he doing it?"  
Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose and let me tell you, he looked almost as wrecked as the covers of newspapers when he was sentenced to Azkaban back in fifth year. "He's feeling guilty, Potter...", the man closed his eyes: "The war didn't only leave us homeless, but it stole our identity too... our legacy is locked away from us until we prove we've changed or something..."  
I frowned: " What the bloody hell? It's been five years and neither of you did anything wrong, I spoke in your favor... Draco bloody saved half of the Indian wizard population!"  
I wanted to scream, scream my lungs out to wake the whole world to show them how unfair that is.  
Lucius smirked sadly: "Oh please Potter, that's just a game the Ministry's playing. Even if I become another Merlin, they would just keep our estates. They're just waiting for us to forget or to let the problem sit, and then you'll suddenly be having a whole new building for Ministry occasions or you'll find an article about some higher up worker who 'bought' a beautiful villa."  
The man sounded so broken, so put down. It didn't take me long to realise he simply gave up. With his name and with his history he'll never be able to make the society believe him again and who will care about an ex-death eater whose house is being illegally sold?   
Still, there was one thing that bothered me: "then... why is Draco so keen on marrying Laggen? If the Ministry really wants to keep all those lands they will, no matter what. "  
The man opened his tired looking eyes and gave me a long questioning look. " Laggen's uncle Potter, in the early days he used to be an Unspeakable and therefore he made a lot of contacts in the Ministry. Draco believes he can get some our properties back...", he nervously played with his fingers and I wished we could have good fire whiskey instead of empty hands: "I do agree and maybe he'll even get the Manor back, but..."  
"...you want him to be happy."  
"Yes."  
The air was thick, the truth hanging upon us is heavy and it makes my breath shatter. Lucius Malfoy, the man who followed Voldemort for decades and played the dirtiest games in the Ministry was suddenly useless and couldn't do anything to help his own son.  
I was useless. Of course I could be the one to marry the slytherin prince, but that would just be the same wouldn't it? It would still be forced and what's more Draco already started his 'plan' on seducing Laggen, it was only a question of time until he'll have a serious relationship with him. However, Laggen was never a 'one person' type of a man. Draco will be just a nice addition to his collection and both I and the Malfoy’s knew that. He's more than likely 'cheating on him' already, not that Draco's not, only it's for a totally different reason.  
"Uhg", sighed Lucius and stood up: "it's been a long day Mr.Potter, I think we all deserve a little rest ", he walked over to the hall and before he left he murmured: "good night."  
I managed to breath out a tired: "night. "  
If I had a say in this I would feel betrayed and wounded. Like this I felt betrayed and wounded only I didn't have a right to be, after all I was just Malfoy's helper. In a year or two we'll meet here on Teddy's fifth-sixth birthday party and nothing will change only I'll be even less important to the blond. Laggen and he will be married and Draco will probably have one or two kids hanging off his shoulder and Cormac will have one or two lovers to hide.  
Merlin, I should really find some fire whiskey. That thought lingered in my mind as I walked down the corridor to the small living room at the end of it. Andromeda didn't drink often and if she did then firewhiskey was the last thing she would choose, so I didn't have to feel bad.  
However, as I opened the door I found more than just a bottle of liquor. There was Malfoy, leaning over the fireplace still speaking with the Laggen's ashed form. My first reaction would be to exit quickly and wait for the blond in our room.  
But the curiosity took over and so I stayed quite behind him.  
"She said the robes were ready a week ago...", Draco said as he gripped the carpet almost tearing a hole in it.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Why don't you go there first I'll have to travel the following days...", Laggen's voice sounded a bit tipsy, he’d had a few glasses of wine for sure.  
The blond squirmed and his voice came out even quieter, disappointed: "I thought we... eh... could go together you know. "  
"Oh", yelped the brown haired idiot: "well, I can write you.... maybe I'll have a day off...."  
Something rustled on the Laggen's side, but Draco didn't mind that: "you... you said that the last time we went to get the decoration, I had to go alone."  
"Really? Sorry about that..."  
Than someone chuckled and I could imagine Draco frowning in confusion: "who's that...?"  
"Who's who?"  
The idiotic bastard acted like the git he was and I had to bite my tongue not to bark something nasty at the wanker. Ok, ok, I could act like an idiot too, leaving after sex with no further discussion, but Draco was going to be his husband for God's sake. The man treated him like a useless rag! What's more, the chuckling and rustling wasn't just his cat on catnip, he had a fucking lover there, a man or a woman. No the voice was too low to be woman's.  
But to my surprise Draco only shook his head: "n-no one..."  
His voice even weaker than before and just seconds from breaking. And although I didn't see his face a could almost feel his watery eyes.  
"Well, I'm gonna go Malfoy, I'll see you la-", suddenly his face disappeared from the fireplace as if someone literally jumped at him. And that was the end of the call.  
I can't even remember when was the last time I felt this utterly sorrowful. I wanted to step closer and hug the man from behind. Give him a chaste kiss on the neck and snog him so good that he would only whisper my name over and over again.  
And so I did.  
Firstly he was too shocked to even respond, he pushed against me, blocking me, but once he realise it's me and not some random molester, he gave up so nicely. He whimpered desperately and not too long after that I got him pinned on the carpet and half naked as the last flames of the fire colored his chest.   
Even though he was one horny mess when I sat back and admired him I still wanted him to say he wants this. That it's not too much to him.  
"You want to go to our room."  
He nodded back and we both stood up. When the door to our room locked I couldn't just jump at him... well I could, but before that I locked him in a tight embrace: "Do you really want to continue?"   
I wasn't talking about actual sex, we had our agreement and I knew there was only so much I could do.   
His eyes met mine and I felt my heart flutter when I saw he was no longer on the verge of tears. "I need it... ",he whispered: "... please."  
I think I got used to the pain of being just the third wheel, but it still hurt to know how devoted he was to his plan. I know what he needs. He needs love, he needs to be cherished and held like there is nothing more precious... ok, he wasn't that fragile and I'm sure Draco wouldn't mind a bit rougher handling, but you get what I'm thinking right? He just deserves better.   
I took his hand and guided him through the dark room and into our bathroom, he was a bit confused at first, but he made no effort to fight when I discarded him of his clothing. Meanwhile he kissed and nibbled my neck and face and soon I too was standing almost naked before him, only in my underwear.   
Our lips met again, this time we devoured each other more widely and hungrily. My hands sneaked to stroke the pale smooth globes of his arse and play with the hem of his boxers. He didn't waste the time either, I could feel his palm tugging gently at my member through the thin fabric and no wonder I was hard as a rock in a second.   
"Ahhhh", moaned the blond suddenly when my finger brushed against his entrance gently. "Merlin...."  
I smirked and stroked his entrance some more: "oh, I'm Harry Potter darling", the blonde snorted and attacked the crock of my neck.   
Don't even ask me how we managed to get into the shower, but as our underwear fell on the ground I pushed him against the cold tiles. He hissed at the contact so I started to pour some warm water on him.   
I lowered my head and took his neck, biting the thin skin there and just as an image of Laggen doing the same in less than a month I sank deeper and tasted his sweet bitter blood.  
"Kneel", I said suddenly and saw a flash of undeniable lust reflect in his eyes. For a while i expected him to talk back, to deny to kneel, but all he did was widen those big grey eyes while he got down on the shower floor and he was looking right at me.  
Nearly came right there.  
"You know what I want you to do", I smirked at him.   
And then he started. The pinkish lips first only brushed and stroked against my member as if he was measuring it and believe me I was anything, but small.  
The feeling of his tongue against my cock was electrifying. Not because he was born for it, to be honest I would prefer him to just go for it and swallow me down as soon as possible. However, the look of mixed curiosity, fear and lust was amazing. The unsure kitten licks made my member jump and twitch in anticipation.   
"Take it slowly ", I said through gritted teeth, not because I was angry, but I felt like if I don't feel those lips around me I might actually pass out.  
And really my vision became white for a split moment when the head of my penis felt the heat that enclosed around it. I didn't need to tell him to suck, he did so himself, hollowing his cheeks and pushing the organ deeper into his mouth.   
When I felt my member hitting the back of his throat I couldn't surpass the growl any longer because Merlin was he good. And he was even better looking up at me with a questioning gaze. As if he was afraid he hurt me. "That's it...", I choked out, the warm water felt cold against my heated cheeks: "bring your hand ahhh... around the....", I couldn't finish my sentence, I just growled when his cold fingers wrapped just like I wanted. He moved it up and down as he sucked as deep as he could with his mouth and he was... gorgeous.   
The water was pouring down his cheeks falling of the edge of his jaw, the blond perfectly tucked hair were now messy and wet making me want to just hold him up and fuck him into oblivion.   
But then again, I couldn't afford to lose the nice heat of his mouth. "Your..tongue", I breathed out.   
He understood. His tongue started swirling around, caressing the member, licking the head and follow the track of every vein.  
My hips thrusted against his mouth almost automatically, only when he choked slightly did I realise what I was doing. Though, he didn't stop, so I snapped them forward again, this time a bit less than before and here's what he did.... he hummed.  
It was strange that such a simple act could push me so close to the edge. But here I was trembling as I felt the satisfying vibrations pulsing through my cock. I wasn't even ten minutes in and I was already desperate for release.   
And hell if I was going to hold longer. Combing his blonde locks I made him look at me once more, than I held his head and my other hand moved to support my weight against the tiles.   
Than I was moving back and forth in erratic movements finding my release in his pretty wet cavern. "Fuck! I'm coming....", was the only warning he got before i filled it full of my seed.  
So what if he was a bit clumsy. So what, he didn't swallow the whole thing, but let a few drops travel down his chin? So what, he occasionally choked?   
It was still the quickest head I've ever been given.   
And it was bloody perfect.   
"Do you always last like that?"   
Normally I would ignore this embarrassing fact and just continue to do my job. But this was Draco Malfoy... everything was different with him.  
He was smirking smugly as he brushed his hand over his chin. I took the thin shoulder and palmed his gorgeous arse... I think I'm possessed by it by the way.  
"We'll see how long you'll last, but don't worry I won't let you come so easily."  
He must be a masochist because he didn't shudder or stood back... no, he smiled wickedly back at me and brought our lips together, the bastard made me taste myself, still... I couldn't care less.  
___________________________________________________

What else might be more arousing than a pale thin and horny slytherin kneeling with his ass up in the air on your bed, after a bit of oral?  
You're right. Nothing.   
I've seen one or two arses up like this, but non looked so round, so squishy and most importantly - needy. His whole upper body was almost glued to the brown bedsheets, his back faced me and I could only imagine how it would arch against my hands when he'll be close. Two thin legs were bent and spreaded wide just enough for me to see the inside of his crack and the virgin pink pucker was presented to me like a turkey on independence day.  
And I was more than ready to feast, but I was still a teacher, using this opportunity for personal purposes would be unprofessional of me, you know.  
"I like you like this, you look so hot...", my voice was a mere whisper, but I bet he heard every word as if I yelled it right into his ear. I reached out my hand and traveled up and down his upper thigh.  
Every time my palm neared his ass or came dangerously close to the sensitive inner thigh, I moved it back, teasing the hell out of him.  
"Mer-lin... oh god....", his gasps and groans were a symphony for my ears and I felt like it was more addictive than any drug you could possibly get on the wizarding black market. To hell with those criminals I'm after, get one Draco Moaning Naked Malfoy Jr. and you have a business career.  
"Oh, baby, I thought you would have more self control, did my mouth feel that good on your cock?" My voice was deep and dominating, although it doesn't take much for Malfoy to submit to me, I just wish I was the only one he submits to.   
I creeped closer from behind and our bodies clicked together perfectly like legos, but this was not a time to bring up children's toys. I planted a few kisses on his neck, making sure i bite here and there on the right place. He shifted his hand and I saw him reaching for his member. "If you touch yourself Draco, I'm gonna stop and you don't get to do anything for the rest of our trip."  
The warning worked perfectly and he immediately snatched the arm back, whimpering as i sucked a dark bruise on a place where he won't be able to hide it with a regular t-shirt. I just hoped he's prepared and packed a few turtle neck sweaters... or he'll use a glamour, though it's risky, last time he forgot refresh the spell and everyone at St.Mungo was giving him an odd eye.   
"P-potter...ahhh.....", he whined.   
"What darling? You miss my mouth? " His eager nod spoke for itself. "You want it back on your cock?"  
"Ye....yes..."  
I smirked wickedly: "and if I tell you I can make you feel even better. Would you like that?" My hand sneaked to caress his opening, he gasped at the touch and push against it.   
"Yeah.... oh fuck..."  
"Language honey, what if your parents heard you?" I had to surpass a laugh when he stiffened. "You want to come?"  
"Yes....!!!"  
"Yes, what?"  
Then he titled his head to look right at me: "please... Potter, please. "  
Seeing his watery eyes dusted with pleasure and lust I smiled back at him deviously and in less than a second I had his pretty hole before me.  
At first I circled the pucker with my tongue, although this seemingly small gesture made him cry out desperately.   
I held his arse cheeks apart and dug my tongue in so suddenly he choked on his own moan... I felt myself growing hard.   
I started to thrust in and out savouring his every noise and breathless moan. My own cock was almost insanely hard by now, so I palmed it and started to jerk myself as my mouth made a whimpering mess out of Draco.

**********warning- the following pic displays nudity and sexual activity***********

You have been warned!

 

"God...Potter...", his voice was pitched and I felt him clenching, he was close and so was I.   
With my other hand I stroked his erect member and with just a few harsh strokes he was coming madly, covering the sheets in his release.   
What he didn't know was that I myself came so hard I saw white for a sec, groaning hoarsely sending pleasurable vibration through his channel.   
For minutes we only laid there next to each other, I whispered a cleaning spell on both of us before he could notice I came as well. It would only lead to weird questions like why was I aroused by his noises and I was NOT going to explain that.  
I started to feel a bit uncomfortable. He was being too quiet and when things got too quiet I started to think. And when I started to think.... the reality started to settle upon me.  
I was so fucked. I was mad about Draco, I loved almost everything about him. His shyness, his intelligence, his way of doing things, his way of NOT doing things... The only thing I hated was the fact that he'll never be mine, that in less than a month I won't be able to touch him and I won't be able to love all those things.   
In that moment I decided I needed to use the days I have left.   
"Never in my life have I come so hard, Potter."  
I let the sentence hang around us in the silence for a while and then... I laughed.   
No... we laughed. Almost simultaneously we turned to each other and as if nothing was more natural we kissed. It was a slow kiss. With all those sloppy noises that people hate hearing at public. That sort of kiss that make your stomach flip around as if it decided it's good time to do some triple salto back.  
When we finally stopped we were entangled together and the heat we shared had us all warm and cosy.  
"Hermione and Ron wants me to go into an Amusement Park for a weekend, but... I don't really have a plus one." I said sleepy.   
"Don't want to be a third wheel, do you?"  
He whispered and I felt his breath tickling my neck. "Yeah... they say I'm grumpy if I'm alone with them..."  
"I know...", giving him curious eyes he sighed and smiled sadly. "I've been out with Laggen a lot before our.... agreement and sometimes we would meet Nott..."  
I pursed my lips when he said the Merlin's forsaken name and the rage flowed through my body. "You think he's. ..."  
"Cheating on me with him? Yes.... more than certainly", he said nonchalantly and after a deep sigh he added: "...not only with him."  
"You would out shine them all...", I whispered back and only then did I realise what I said... it was almost a confession. He suddenly shifted and looked me in the eyes.   
'Shit... ', I thought :' he definitely knows now and he will end this... End us. ..'  
“That's why we're doing this, so I can make him see it...”, he said, snuggling closer, then he asked: "Can I go with you?... to the park?"   
I felt a weight fall of my chest.   
“Please.” Covering us both with a blanket I smiled at him and we both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see i added a few more tags? :D try to guess what else will happen in the Amusement Park ;)  
> Also the dragon and hippogryph drawings in the fist picture are not mine, i just used it to make the scene fuller ... and i loved the little dragon;)


	9. Take me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, first thing I'm sorry for this late update. The collage is really hard and all I'm thinking about is math or programing. Still, i think about this fic as well and I've tried to put a lot of afford into this one.  
> Better later than never right?  
> Huge thanks to Cat that helped me correct this chap. Some of you said there are still lot of errors despite having a beta reader. Believe me guys. My original uncorrected chapters are horror, this makes it a lot better :)  
> Anyway i hope you all like this, if you do leave kudo or comment I love to read and reply to all your comments. :)  
> Whish you a good reading :)

The Park was so full. There were people everywhere, families with screaming children, couples with those ugly ass sweaters like 'he's mine', 'she's mine' or 'I love Denis', 'I love Claris . Yeah it may sound to you as if I'm jealous or something, well.... you're right then.   
So what if I am? So what if my crush's walking around smiling and laughing with my friends and I can't even hold his stupid hand, a very skillful stupid hand let me tell you.   
So what if I found out just a few days ago that he and Laggen are officially a couple, what's more I just happen to walk by, I was totally not eavesdropping, and found Pansy talking with Draco about his first time with Laggen. Apparently the git changed and he even went out with Draco looking for some stupid wedding decorations. I wished they were just speculating or something, I wish they were talking about future, but then Draco said how good he WAS in bed and how good he made HIM feel.   
So while Pansy squeaked in excitement and asked more details and I just quietly left the flat and locked myself for a good two hours in the bathroom. No, I wasn't suicidal! But a nice warm bath calmed me down at least a little bit.   
...   
Agh! Who am I kidding I fell down on the cold floor crying like a little girl that just lost her baby doll.    
I knew it would eventually end like that. I knew that Draco would never be MINE, but....to know he now doesn't need me anymore or that he found someone to replace me with hurts.    
'He has changed Pansy, he went out with me to checked the wedding gowns, we had dinner together and well.... the next few days we were closer than ever. '   
I can still hear him saying those words when I visit him. The worst of all? He didn't just make it up. He wasn't in his flat for those three days, not a single time, I know because I went into his flat every day.    
So it was now official. Laggen and Draco are a couple and happily engaged.    
And he didn't tell me a word. We went out together, we watched movies together, we chat about everyone and everything and not a single time did he mentioned his new experience. I didn't try anything on him after our trip to America. I just couldn't touch him without knowing he's now fully taken.    
Don't get me wrong I wasn't put off by the fact that he was no longer a virgin. He just became one of those 'out of your reach ' people. It just didn't feel right to force myself between them when they're finally happy.    
"Hey, you alright mate?"    
I woke up from my trance and looked surprised at Ron. "What?"   
"I just asked you if we're going on one of those rides...", the red head said: "... twice."   
"Yeah....I'm sorry... I'm just tierd. "   
"I told you you shouldn't have stayed so long at work." Ron blamed me. "Come on, Draco and 'Mione will be back at any moment. "   
I wanted to follow my friends, but then he turned around and faced me once again: "Harry... is everything alright? I mean... maybe you're sad that Draco is engaged and we don't want you to feel lonely or anything. "   
I opened my mouth to tell him everything's fine, but no sound came out. We stood outside of a bar we ate at. Draco and Hermione left us not too long after the lunch to get us fast tickets because with this many people we'll hardly get to visit four attractions and since it's Ron and Malfoy's first time at an amusement park we agreed to pay some more.   
"Ron...?"   
My friend gave me a worried look and raised his eyebrows encouraging me to continue.    
"If you could have one more day with Hermione and you would know it's the last time you really got to be with her... what would you do?"   
For a few brief seconds Ron pinched his nose, thinking. "I would make the best of it. I would smile and laugh with her, hold her and kiss her." Then he patted my shoulder: "and if she were to be married to McLaggen in a few days I would be here for her.... happy for her."   
I nodded slowly looking down at my feet. "... Thanks..."   
"So ....you and Draco. ...?"   
I smiled sadly. "No Ron, I just like him that's all... but Laggen was there first."   
Ron gave me sad smile and nodded the same way I did.   
"Come on, you can still have a little snog with him if you pour some liquor in him at the bachelor's party hmm?"    
I laughed along with him, oh if only he knew we shared quite a few swings together already. We then walked our way through the crowd and met with the other two. It was weird, but at the same time it made me happy to know that Hermione and Draco made a perfect duo. They chatted like two nifflers at the jeweller's. Apparently Draco became a part of a campaign where they find and help abused or discriminated house elfs. And when someone becomes a part of such a campaign I can guarantee you that Hermione Granger will become their friend.    
I recalled my conversation with Ron. Would it really be that bad if I savour this last day? If I pretend to be here for him one last time?    
Maybe it is wrong... After all he's engaged and probably happier than ever...   
"Draco? Can I talk to you for a while?"   
"Harry....", Hermione smiled and gently took Ron's hand: "...we'll go look at some rides in the back, so if you want we can split for now and meet later at dinner."   
Without even realising it I nodded eagerly with a heavy smile on my face. Draco too smiled: "It would be rude of us if we didn't give you that privacy. "   
"Ok, the hotel lobby at 7 p.m." Hermione added before the two of them went their separate way.   
And then panic started to settle in me. I had been avoiding the blond ever since my little discovery, we haven't done anything private ever since our trip to America and now I'm supposed to spend an entire evening with him!   
And just when I wanted to face him and start some awkward conversation I heard a small chuckle. "Oh Potter, you're as pale as a ghost, what happened to you? "   
Blinking a few times it took me almost three seconds to realise that he was talking to me. "...nothing I'm. .fine."   
He shook his head and took a step closer. "Come." He grabbed my hand and dragged me through a crowd of small children that were gathered around a big plush mascot. We passed a small park where you could lay down and rest between rides and we stopped behind a massive oak tree.    
"Draco wha..."   
And just like that I was shut up by a pair of lips. The soft skin against my own and the quiet humming of his voice filled my mind with lust and instinctively I kissed him back.   
It felt so bad. He was in a relationship with Laggen, he no longer needed me as a tutor and yet, he still devoured my mouth with the same eagerness as I did. His hands were gripping my shoulders while mine ran up and down his back caressing his soft pale skin underneath his shirt. As if I was looking for his wings or something, that precise was my 'ministration '.   
Our lips still touched ever so slightly even though we didn't kiss anymore. We shared the hot air between us. "... is this talking enough for you?"    
His smirk was just as addicting as I remembered. And it shouldn't have felt so good to be holding him in my arms. It shouldn't be so exciting to see that pale flesh flushed and sweaty. His breathing should be steady and calm instead of the breathless intakes he made.   
It should have all felt bad.   
But somehow I couldn't bring myself to care about it right now... that's when I decided that if this is my last day with Draco before he becomes someone's else's, I'm going to savour and enjoy every bloody second of it.   
"... let's 'talk' for a few more minutes."   
__________________________________________________   
Never in my life did i managed to do so much in just six hours. I went on rides with a man i love, I ate cupcakes with him, we fought with the frosting and we both had to go wash our faces. We held hands, we snogged, we managed to discuss one old lady that kept giving us weird looks, we ate cotton candy, we kissed with the taste of cotton candy on our tongues.    
I saw Draco Malfoy scared as fuck at a roller coaster. He saw me yelling and screaming like a little girl too so we were even, but the image of Draco scared shitless will never leave my memory. 

  
And I could continue like that for hours.    
I hadn’t felt like this in years. This relaxed, this careless and pace full, this... happy.    
I stayed true to my words and treasured every detail of our time together. I treasured the way we laughed. I treasured the way our hands entangled, the way our breath fastened when roller coasters reached the peak seconds before it slid down.    
And I didn't stop treasuring that time even when we met with my other friends at the bar.    
"So Malfoy, we both heard some rumours from Harry that you want to add your stag night into our lists of things to do here." Ron's voice was barely audible. Music played loud in the club we went into and it all mixed with dozens of chattering people. Fortunately this was a place for adults so no screaming children or upset parents were nearby.    
"Well, I just thought it would be something unofficial. Maybe a few drinks and than bed you know...", Draco smiled nervously and even in the dim light I saw his cheeks redden.   
"Oh come on Draco!" Protested Hermione and almost jumped at the blond: "I don't want to sound like an alcoholic, but I was kind of hoping to get get a bit wasted."   
"Really, you?" Ron and both I laughed and Draco joined in. "I haven’t seen you drunk in quite a few years and now you want to..."   
"Ron please. Just because I can keep my composure and not get drunk every weekend like you do, it doesn't mean I can't have some fun here and there."   
I leaned closer to Draco's side giving him a questioning look: "... ready to find out what Hermione means by 'fun'?"   
He grinned back at me. Both my friends probably saw through us and knew there was some secret message behind all that, but neither commented on it. "Excuse me sir!" Called the blond out to a nearby waiter: "can we have four Long Islands on me please? "   
"Of course, something else? "   
"We'll let you know..."   
_________________________________________________________   
"Wh...where did they go?"    
"As if I ne...kn....know! I could only watch that ass of yourssss."    
Ok. Maybe getting drunk as hell wasn't the greatest idea of mine, but let's be honest. Who  wouldn't get drunk one last time before they settle for the family life?   
But on the other hand, we could have held back just a bit more. If only I've remembered where that notional border was...   
.......   
What I do remember is talking with Ron and Hermione with Draco for hours when we all became all too chatty and the more we drunk the more we talked about abandoned topics. In the beginning it was about our lives, how fast we grew up and you know, all the average things adults talk about. Then came the first shot, the second shot and soon after our fifth one we laughed like buffoons about Ron's freckles on his inner thighs.    
"How the hell do you know I have freckles there!"   
"Oh Ron please ", I said my voice already tipsy. "You were like the most exhibitionist person in Hogwards showers. Do you even know the rule of 'not picking up soaps when in public showers? '"   
Hermione spluttered a bit of her tequila on the table while Draco threw his head back in laughter. "Hey! I never asked for you check out my ass."   
"As if, no thank you I know better", I probably don't have to explain why I blinked at Draco seductively there, do i? Either way, he blushed and sent me a small grin back.   
"Oh Ron, your ass is quite spectacular, why wouldn't people want to take a peak? "   
"Mione!"   
"What? Now you are insecure when you know I like your backside? Your checking mine every hour at least twice and I'm ok with it."   
We all laughed again.    
Than Draco shook his head: "well Weasley there really is something about some parts of your body that make people more than curious. "   
Ron's pupils got wide and scared which drew a small chuckle from me... or it was the alcohol I wouldn't know. "You were checking me too?!!"   
"I didn't...."   
Hermione had to cover her mouth or she would either die of laughter or we would got kicked out of the club for it. "I think I'll regret this, but who else..."   
"You don't want to know Ron...", I warned my best friend since I knew the answer very well... you know, we used to talk to each other a lot before Draco slept with ....   
Back to the story.    
"Who?"   
Ron's flushed cheeks seemed to became a bit pale when Draco said: ".... Goyle..."   
"That's it, we need to take a break and.... hey! Stop laughing! I'm not the only one with stupid fans ", said Ron. He wasn't angry just to make things clear, this conversation was far from the ancient Hogwarts rows in the corridors. This was just fun, beside Ron made quite a bit of fun of Draco when mentioning that one time he got stuck in Goyle's pant as a ferret so this was only fair.    
Still, when he gave me a knowing look I immediately become red. It was true that I got more than one crazy admire. ...hell I still DO have secret admire.    
"Well", started Hermione after she calmed down a bit. "... it’s almost midnight my friends and I don't know about you, but my precious boyfriend Ronald hasn't asked me to dance yet. Not even once. "   
Her seductive grin made Ron even redder than he was and as his girlfriend stood up he could only trail his gaze over her perfect features hidden under a thin black fabric of her knee length dress. Gotta admit that he held that drool good.   
As she raised her eyebrow Ron shook his head slightly and smiled, standing up. "Ah, that's a shame Hermione seems like I'll have to replace him."   
With one final look at me and Draco they smiled down at us and made their way into the mess of dancing bodies.    
"I never thought I would say it, but those two look kind of cute together, maybe they added something to my drink."   
"Oh am I hearing right?" I send him a questioning look, a very unfocused and drunk look to be exact."Did you just say Ron is a cutie?"   
"Oh shut it Potter." He chuckled and rest his head on his palm. Damn did he look good with those half lidded eyes that looked hungrily at me. "...beside it wasn't Ron who I was checking out in school....   
"...", it took me all three seconds to fully realise he talked about me. Draco Malfoy was checking me out in school! For fucks sake! If only I wasn't so blind and no I'm not talking about my bloody bad eyesight. If only I saw this earlier! I would bloody make the first step in Hogwards, the last day of christmas holiday we would have made love in the room of requirement and since then I would bend him over every table in the school library and take him because he would belong only to me I would kiss him in front of...   
"Oh my Potter, you totally froze...", he laughed and started to stand up.    
"You just said you were checking me out", and I just realise I'm the most ignorant person in the whole universe. ... no actually add blind to that and than you've got me.   
"I never said it was you, but... I neither said it wasn't you. "    
He was now standing above me with that sexy as hell look again. "You want something? "    
"We're going to dance...", he said confidently.    
"Are we...?" I smirked back up at him.   
"... I could still find someone else."   
That got me up on my feet so fast that I almost swayed back down on my chair. Yup, when you're drunk you shouldn't move so quickly. Fortunately Malfoy didn't seem to notice so I sneaked my hand around his waist pulling him close to my chest whispering: "you're only mine tonight understood? "   
................................................................   
Yeah that's pretty much it. You've heard it all. After we danced for almost two hours, may i add the dance was more than often interrupted by an incredible snog behind the corner?  And we didn't even know how, but we managed to loose our companions. From the beginning we saw a piece of curled buffy hair or the nest of messy red hair, but after some time and some more drinks to it, we couldn't find any hint of Hermione or Ron.   
Not that we minded. I didn't, if Draco did he hid it perfectly by his flawless dancing and his seductive gazes.    
We danced together leaning on each other, no, almost glued to each other when he nuzzled my ear gently: "... I may not be in a strip club like men on stag night do, but i couldn't wish for a better celebration. "   
Maybe it was alcohol speaking for him, but he just sounded so sober right there. He sounded a bit sad, but in the same time it seemed as if he was really truly happy to be with me...   
"... I want my stag night to be as perfect as yours. " my voice was muffled and I sounded like I had had enough tequilas, what is more, I kind of swayed too much on both sides so one could guess I wasn't at my right senses, but what's interesting is that I still managed to tell the truth.    
"You'll have a big stag night. With friends and all your admires, I'm just an ex-death eater that's about to marry into a wealthy family. "   
"You've still tried your best to win the groom over... you've succeeded right?"   
In that moment he looked me right in the eyes.    
The whole world stopped for a mere seconds. I could literally hear my fast heartbeat when his huge grey eyes met my emerald ones. It was perfect.    
He was perfect.    
And what better things to do with perfect things than kiss them good until they are all messy and wild?    
So we kissed, an average person would call it snogging even though it looked more like we wanted to eat each other. Our tongues entangled together and our hands running over the other's back, arse, shoulders, cheeks.   
We didn't see other people, they didn't exist. Don't worry we didn't stay in the middle of the dance floor snogging like a bunch of idiots. Although if you would ask me I would still be unsure of how we managed to get to the way near the exit. How we got outside without separating for more than three seconds.     
We both had to stop when we went into the hotel, after all not everyone would be excited to see us snogging. But even then we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves. As if every single touch was our last one... which wasn't that far from the truth.    
When we entered the elevator we parted a little bit, at least our lips did, but we were still hugging each other tightly. "I see you're handling kissing well enough," I said  in a breathless voice.   
"I learned from the best, Potter." His hands were wrapped around my neck, he was so close I could see every little detail in his grey eyes. They were so focused and smart looking, they were filled with lust, alcohol and something more that I couldn't name back then.    
Suddenly the elevator clicked and we were back to kissing. "Hmmm... Potter the .. k-keys...oh god..."   
I smirked into the kiss at his reaction when I sneaked my hand into his back pocket and squeezing his arse cheek. I took the keys from there and in a few minutes I had the doors to our room opened. "You said something baby?"   
He looked at me, his cheeks flushed and I could already feel his hardened member against my tight.    
"You're such a tease."    
I smiled at him as I pushed him towards our bed. "So what are we practicing? It's your party. "   
The bed made a dull thump as Draco's pale light body hit it's surface. He took out his wand and casted a few spell. I can’t remember what all the spells were, but I remember one in particular. The one that made his clothes vanish and revealed his milky white body. Nearly came right there.   
I landed at him still waiting for an answer and eager to fulfill his wish. However, I didn't saw that hungry lustful look. He was being serious and his seductive smile was replaced by a pleading gaze. "Take me... ", he whispered and held out his hand to hold my cheeks. His thumbs stroked my face gently while his legs opened for me to settle between them. 

 

"... please."   
"But Laggen..."   
"Please... please...."    
My heart stopped. His words should have made me angry and I should have never continued.    
I should have never ran my hand through his hair, should have never touch his lips lightly and whispered: "yes."   
____________________________________________________   
That morning I was sitting on the edge of our bed, on the messed sheets looking at the pale man that was covered in the white blanket.    
My mind was sober and clear unlike the night before, yet I still remembered his breathless panting, his greedy moans and loud cries as I prepared him. And it all repeated, but louder when I finally entered him. That sight was something I'll never forget. That sweaty white skin, his long limbs that hugged me tightly bringing me closer.    
But as gorgeous as the yesterday was, I felt disgusting. It wasn't meant to be like that. Draco had his husband and yes it was an asshole and a bastard, but he managed to make things work. Draco said it himself, maybe not to me, but to Pansy, that he was on the best of terms with Laggen. He could have a good life, but it was I who didn't say no, it was I who let my drunken mind make decisions for me.   
... I packed up my things in the quietest way possible, careful not to wake him up. I felt horrible when I put on my jacket and jeans and took one last look at the man that has changed me more than i can put into words .   
Looking at his fragile features and peaceful posture made me breath out a quite helpless sigh.    
If only I could wake up next to him every day. If only I fought harder for him.   
With that I left the room.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're close to an end people and i have already prepared some good ending, expect it in two weeks ;) ....or more xD


	10. Draco's lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow readers, im happy to add yet another chaoter, sadly we are close to an end, but everything must end somewhere right?  
> Anyway i was really enjoying writing this part and drawing the picture  
> I'm sorry if there are any errors whether it's gramma or in spelling, but me and my Beta Cat, without which I would be lost ;) are not native speakers so it's hard to correct it 100% correctly.  
> With that i wish you a good reading ;)

In many cases our job is just a burden, something we have to do otherwise you won't  have anything to put in your mouth.    
  
Okay, that sounded strange, but you know what I mean. On the other hand. When you have problems, for example with your love life, like me, going into work is almost relaxing.    
  
Ok, I know I'm being a coward. I know it's cruel that I choose to hide from all the problems, responsibilities and people.   
  
... especially one certain person with platinum hair and the sexiest body on this earth. I still feel like shit and I ought to feel like shit too, ever since I've left the famous slytherin prince in a bed in a hotel to wake up alone.   
  
I can't even think about facing him. I didn't even go home from the hotel. I came to Luna at 7.30 am asking her to take me in for the next two days. She thinks my flat is under construction or something, don't even remember what I've told her anymore.    
  
I feel empty. Utterly empty. Each time I see a stripe of blond hair, a glimpse of grayish or bluish eyes, each time I walk around the ice cream store where we used to buy a treat almost every day, I feel emptier and emptier.    
  
It was now the second day after our little affair and my huge cowardly escape. Draco is most likely now dressed in a white, satin suit that fits his body like a fondant on a cake, where every curve stands out nicely, and if you're a cake lover like me than you can't think about anything, but eating him piece by piece. He must look like an angel and in the next room is his husband to be, a man that just doesn't deserve to take such a beauty. The man that took away my Draco, my love, my obsession, my...   
  
"Harry!" A surprised call welcomed me as I've entered my office that morning. I felt my stomach do a double backflip when I saw both my best friends inside. "We were looking for you yesterday. Where have you been?..."   
  
While Hermione started to throw thousands of questions at me, Ron sat beside her filing some paperwork.    
  
"When we woke up yesterday neither of you were in the hotel and the receptionists said you'd both left. I thought you went home with Draco, but the flats were empty. Do you know how I was worried?"   
  
I breathed out heavily letting my ass crash against my chair. I felt exhausted by thinking about that day over and over and now my best friend comes and wants me to tell her everything... "we... I had something to do."   
  
My sad, exhausted voice made Hermione pause for a brief moment. She examined me with her professional gaze and probably saw the dark circles under my eyes and saw there was more to my story than just a simple exhaustion. "Harry... what happened in there? "   
  
"Nothing..."   
  
I prayed she would just stop and let things go. To my surprise she was silent, but Ron just had to look at me with a serious expression and took the opportunity to torture me: "mate, you didn't show up to your own flat for a whole day without a word. What happened? "   
  
I gulped and shook my head. "Nothing really, I... I just couldn't stay there after..."   
  
Fuck! Why did I just say that? "Harry...?" Hermione's voice was soft, but at the same time demanding. It reminded me of the times when I had that slimy bastard in my head almost everyday, she was always as kind as possible, but knew when to be strict.  "Harry why 'couldn't you stay'?"   
  
Now I had the full attention of both my friends. They almost pierced a hole through me. Why do my best friends have to make a perfect couple? It's as if they are communicating telepathically, discussing how to force me to spit out everything.    
  
An uncomfortable silence grew between us, so I took the opportunity and glanced over at my working station, where my schedule for the day lay. "Oh, today is Denis' interrogation, i should be going..."    
  
Yes, it did sound that stupid and yes, I really used it like my cover. It had an effect though, because I could turn on my heel and almost ran out of the office. I heard some distant voices calling after me, but by the time Hermione picked up her coat and handbag and Ron stumbled out of the office behind her I was in the elevator pushing a red 6th floor button. "Harry...!"    
  
Ron Called after me and just when the elevator moved up he punched the bars. "Bloody thing... Harry Potter! " that one was Hermione and believe me she didn't sound happy.    
  
I drew a deep sigh when I lost both of them. Monday morning really isn't a time to hear that kind of confession. Or any confession for that matter.    
  
The machine clicked and I was met with a long corridor where the carpet had a deep purple color and the walls where typical tiled ones in deep blue. I knew this floor like my own boots, maybe even better. This was the floor where we investigate particular crimes and decide on their punishment. Of course there is the official part where people face the Minister, but we have a strong rule when it comes to these things.   
  
"Oh Mr.Potter. You're here early. "   
  
"Mary! Oh yeah, I'm supposed to interrogate  D..."   
  
"Oh Harry, as if I wouldn't know why you're here, I was the one who has send you your schedule, now, our young man waits in room 7, you know the way. "   
  
I nodded at my assistant, if I wasn't so afraid that Ron and Hermione might pop out of the elevator at any moment I would stick around for a conversation with her.   
  
The interrogation room was cold and plain, a flask of veritaserum laid on the table along with a stack of papers about the person's crime history. Behind the black wooden chair sat a thin man that I've already seen before, during the mission. He was a bit pale, but otherwise he looked confident which surprised me. The last time I saw the man he was shivering like a squirrel.    
  
"Hello Denis, you look good, maybe we'll find out more about that job of yours today ", I greeted him nicely so he wouldn't feel threatened, when he's in such a good mood I need to use it. As I sat in the opposite chair I grabbed the papers and glanced at them. "So, we can start with my usual question hmm? What is the name of your boss?"   
  
This time he didn't look away and keep quiet, instead he looked at the veritaserum before us. Last time we didn't have the permission to investigate with it. "My lawyer said I don't have to drink that."   
  
I smirked: "Of course you don't. If you answer all my questions I can save it for your boss, so who is he? Name, address...?"   
  
I was nice, really really nice and guess what that wanker did? He just leaned against the chair and smiled smugly at me, just like Laggen no wonder I wanted to punch that smirk of his face. "If you touch me or force me to drink it, I'll make sure my boyfriend will end your carrier Potter. "   
  
By the end of the sentence my blood literally boiled. I was really on the verge of jumping at him. On the other hand I couldn't help a little chuckle: " _ Your _ boyfriend will have ME fired?"    
  
Using my carrier as leverage is one of the things I hate doing, but sometimes being THE Harry Potter, THE Saviour of the World isn't that bad. Well maybe if his so called boyfriend is Kingsley, then I might be in trouble. "Yes, Potter, my boyfriend. He has a high position in the Ministry and all over the world... he's quite well known. I wouldn't risk it if I were you."   
  
This time I actually bursted out laughing. "Ok, ok, if you are so convinced then who is that said boyfriend you were talking about?" My voice carried a lot of sarcasm, so I expected him to just look offended. Instead he actually held his head high like a fucking princess.    
  
"It's Sir Cormac McLaggen..."   
  
That got me. For a good ten seconds I could only look at him as he just said that he owns a Basilisk. Then I realised what a loser he probably is. The poor thing thinks Cormac loves him when in reality he just used him for a few quick fucks before he started doing things with Draco. It was actually sad since I knew the truth so I only took a deep breath and changed my voice to a more serious tone. "I'm sorry Denis, but Cormac really, really isn't your boyfriend. In fact he's getting married today if you were...."   
  
"I know!" He laughed, then he shrugged as if the fact that his lover's getting married to a different person was unimportant. "Ha, I even know who the prick he's marrying is!    
  
This got me even more. That fucking reaction was making my arm twitch and I seriously wanted to jump at him and make him shut up. I was just too curious and even though it had nothing to do with the case thus it was highly unprofessional of me to act like I did. I stood up and leaned forward asking: "he's not your’s anymore Denis. Tonight he'll be doing it with someone totally different and he's never going back!"   
  
I was almost yelling, but he didn't seem to mind: "oh really? You mean his precious little husband?  Is he the one that will warm his bed?"   
  
My silence encouraged him to continue. "Those two never even kissed! He loves only me! Last week he didn't even look away from me and he promised he'll get me out of this!"   
  
My eyes were so wide apart I thought they would just pop out. "You couldn't be together last week... he was with Draco. Draco said they were shopping together and then he went to Laggen's house and..."   
  
"Please... each time the Ministry gave me my free time and I got the chance to go and take some fresh air I was with him. Especially last week... we barely left his flat." This time he was more speaking to himself.    
  
"...that's not true...."   
  
"Why are you so into my love life hmm? You jealous?"   
  
Suddenly I felt angry looking at his smirking face. I grabbed his collar and pushed him up so he was only a few inches from my face. "Laggen is with Draco, do you even know how much he fought for that bastard?!"   
  
He looked at me with a hint of fear in his eyes, but he kept on yelling: "fought? He could barely act in front of his uncle, Cormie told me he couldn't even kiss him!"   
  
I blinked a few times and now was my voice a mere whisper: "...on Wednesday... they were together last Wednesday they were trying out dresses. ..or trying cakes I -Im not sure..."   
  
He squirmed uncomfortably, but that ugly smirk was still spreaded over his face: "Is that what he told you? You can give me that stupid potion for all I care, but he was with me the whole time, Cormie", oh god i hate that nickname: "... told me he went to see his parents since he was going away for the weekend or something. "   
  
My heart stopped beating. I could still just proclaim he was lying, but something told me he wasn't... or maybe I just wanted to believe it. Why would he lie...?   
  
I felt my tummy do a twist and I almost laughed out laoud as a maniac.    
  
"He... did it for me..."   
  
"What...?" Asked the man that was still tightly secured in my grip. I let him fall back down on the chair and I grabbed my coat from the hanger.   
  
"There'll be another Auror here in a minute. "   
  
"What the..? Where are you going, you can't leave me alone!"   
  
I turned around to face him before I stormed out of the room. If only the poor man knew that he was only a toy and the only thing I could do was smile sadly at him: "he's not the right one Denis, that bastard isn't worth it. "   
  
Running down the hall i stumbled across two all too familiar and a bit too angry people that just went out of the elevator. "Harry!!!"   
  
"Mate! What the hell? You literally ran away from us."   
  
A quick look at Hermione's watch made my eyes widen and I grabbed both of them and jumped inside the thing. "Listen," I was breathless from running: "... I have to get... to the wedding."   
  
"Oh Harry...", said Hermione: "if you two have some problem you have to sort it out later."   
  
"No, you don't understand Hermione. I...we...", both of them look almost scared and I must admit I sounded like an idiot. "I love him ok? Cormac was cheating on him and he'll never be happy if he marries him!"   
  
Ron frowned: "but the wedding's. .."   
  
"Today, I know! I just... I have to talk to him at least, I can't risk losing that opportunity. "   
  
We were a few floors away from the Atrium. It was almost lunch time, the ceremony would start in less than two hours and I had very little time. Still, I couldn't just run off like that. "You... really mean it?"   
  
Taking a deep breath I remembered all the times I've been with the blond. Not only thae sexy times, but the memories where we went out together, walked Tina, talked while sitting on the sofa. The time in America, how he clenched my arm in fear in the airplane and the time we slept in the same bed curled around each other...    
  
"I do... if nothing changes it's fine, but I need him to know..."   
  
"So you're going into the Manor then?"  Ron asked. When I nodded he sighed heavily: "I hope you know you'll have to make it up to me when I go on our honeymoon with Hermione?"   
  
We all laughed, I was happy they didn't try to discourage me. I even started to stress out, the last time I saw the blond I left him in our hotel room with no word whatsoever. Merlin help me.   
  
"Thanks... you're real friends...", then the elevator clicked and Hermione tapped my arm: "... just go and tell him everything Harry..."   
  
"And don't forget to bring some cake!"   
  
"Ron!"   
  
"What? I'm already taking his care of his job, he might as well pay me back!" Despite my uneasiness I laughed and ran to the nearest fireplace. That's when the hard part began.    
  
____________________________________________________________   
  
  
Is it normal to feel out of place when you're running around, nudging people that wear fancy robes and have their chins held somewhere in the clouds while you're dressed in bright red Auror robes? Never in my life have I seen so many stuck up faces in one place.   
  
I had to keep my head low, Merlin knows what they would do if they find out I'm here. Maybe they already know, the boy at the entrance was so stressed out that my name wasn't on the invitation list that he almost passed out when I just slightly frowned at him. Fortunately he let me in with no more difficulties.    
  
The Manor looked totally different from what I remember. It's true that the last time I was here I didn't have the time to observe the beauty, I was kind of fighting for my life just so you know. But really, the gardens had at least one fountain each and every bush was covered in white roses or violet levendel. There was a big white stand and an aisle that was lined with a luxuriously looking dark green carpet. It was a real eye catcher and most  people would stare in amazement for hours.    
  
Speaking of people, my eyes widened when I saw a bright blond hair peeking from the crowd. My running almost knocked two old men down, nothing that a quick apologise couldn't fix. I honestly didn't know what I would do if it was Draco. Confront him in the middle of his own wedding? Not a good idea.   
  
To my surprise it wasn't Draco, but Narcissa. She was speaking to what appeared to be Laggen's mom or an aunt, I've never seen Cissa so distressed I could see those two love to tear each other's throat out when given a chance.    
  
"Harry? Is that you? " Narcissa greeted me with a wide smile.   
  
"Harry Potter?" Asked the other woman in shock.    
  
"Cissa... where's Draco, I have to talk to him!"   
  
Before she could give me an answer that bitch, sorry for my vocabulary, but you'll see why I called her that, stepped forward. "Why do you want to see Draco, Mr.Potter? He's preparing for the ceremony and I believe you'll have plenty of time for talking after the wedding. "   
  
I gritted my teeth in anger and anticipation. "And I believe it's none of your concern why I need to talk to him."   
  
We glared daggers at each other until Draco's mother stood between us with an amused smile playing on her lips. "Second floor, third door on the left Harry..."   
  
I gave her a surprised, yet thankful smile and without looking at the old hag again I ran pass them only to hear Narcissa scream: "the ceremony starts in one hour! "   
  
The door have been opened ajar and a quiet shuffling could be heard from inside. The room was painted in white and as I stepped in I saw another set of stairs leading high up to a balcony. The decorative flowers were spread everywhere around the room and everything smelled like vanilla or lavender. I swear to god Draco must be bathing in nothing, but a vanilla pudding.    
  
I tilted my head up upon hearing a faint click on the balcony. Then... I saw the best looking man I've ever seen...   
  
Draco wore a longer Italian velvet suit t in light blue color. His pants were grey with white stripes that made his legs look long and thin. His hair was brushed back, but a few strands came loose to cover his face, which made him look as pure and innocent as one can get. The robe flicked in the light breeze and as he closed the door his stormy grey eyes met mine.   
  
We both froze. I mean I have been frozen before, but now we were both glued on the spot and neither could move.   
  
After a long pause where I could hear every bloody beat of my heart, his expression changed from surprised to angry to sad. When he spoke, I could hear every word clearly, his voice steady and harsh: "Get out."   
  
That was the moment I blinked, waking myself up. "Draco...", I said quietly and walked to him as he made his way down the stairs.    
  
"I said, get out!" This time his voice was on the verge of screaming so I stood still, yet I made it clear I wasn't going anywhere.    
  
"No!" I responded and watched him as he passed me into another section of the room, the doors were wide open so I followed him there. It was a room where he probably prepared his clothes and made his hair and stuff, but I couldn't care less. "Draco wait!"   
  
"What?! I already said, Potter, and I'm not repeating myself, get the fuck out!!" His wand laid on a nearby table and I could see his hand twitch in it's direction.    
  
It was now or never, as his mother said I had less than an hour. "You didn't sleep with him, did you?"   
  
His eyes widened a little bit, but he soon answered back: "I don't know what you're talking about. "   
  
I stepped closer to him, frowning angrily: " you do Draco. You've never slept with Laggen, you didn't even try to be with him. You lied to me."   
  
I didn't plan to sound so wounded, but I just needed to know the truth. He was avoiding my eyes and what better way to do that then grabbing some random brush? He turned around fixing his hair as he looked out the huge french windows.    
  
"You've never done anything we did with him right? You never even kissed him!"   
  
He finally snapped and faced me again his eyes watery and reddish as he screamed: "I just wanted to be happy ok? Do you know how long I've been in lo..."   
  
Again, we both froze and a heavy silent fell upon us. His sentence still kind of lingered in the air and all I could think of was his words. Was Draco really in love with me? How long? Why didn't he say anything?    
  
"Me too...", I whispered and he looked almost desperately at me: "...First I just liked how you had changed. I was happy you were so friendly and... kind. At the same time you still acted as a slytherin, you were funny... ", I took another step closer and I found myself a few inches before him. "I fell in love with you too Draco..."   
  
As I reached to touch his arm he jerked away. "Then why did you leave...", I could hear his voice breaking: "do you know how it feels to wake up alone like that? I felt like a bloody fuck doll that you just used!!"   
  
Despite his fighting I grabbed one of his hands and made him face me. "We were fucking drunk Draco! I was afraid I broke your and Laggen's relationship!  That you would be angry I used you like that!!! I took your first time away from you and you probably don't  even remember half of it!"   
  
His face became red and he whispered quietly, looking away: "I... wasn't d-drunk..."   
  
"Yes you were Draco, we were both bloody plastered!"    
  
Then he closed his eyes: "w-when I undressed I... casted a sobering charm on myself..."   
  
"You... did?"    
  
He nodded and squirmed. I couldn't help the wave of happiness that his words brought me. The only thing that made me kind of sad was that I didn't remember a good majority of it, but the fact that Draco even casted a sobering charm made my stomach flip from excitement.    
  
That's when I decided that there'll be no wedding today. This is not how it's going to end. I was so sad about losing Draco and now when I know that he wants me too... that he never even wanted Laggen...   
  
And with that I kissed him. Right there on the lips, tenderly and slowly, loving every freaking second of it. First he didn't respond and just let himself be kissed, but as I moved to brush our chests together I felt him kiss back. His hand travelled into my hair, messing it up more than it already was.   
  
"I'm sorry I didn't stay...", I cupped his cheeks and planted a light kiss on his forehead...: "why were we so stupid." I got him tightly pressed to my chest now and my face nestling in his hair: "...you're not marrying anymone today."   
  
"Harry... I. .."   
  
"Tomorrow we're gonna go to the Minister, Kingsley will listen to me and I'll get you the Manor back."   
  
He stiffened: "I don't want to trouble people anymore Harry... I don't want to be a burden..."   
  
I put a fingeront his lips: "Draco... you are a healer, you're healing people everyday. God, you managed to find a vaccine to a danger illness and you still think you're a burden?"    
  
"But..."   
  
"No... you made a few bad decisions in the past... many people did, but it doesn't mean you have to pay for it for the rest of your life, it doesn't mean you're alone, that no one wants to help you...", planting another set of kisses on his face, he leaned against me. It was different like this. Touching him freely. I felt as if he belong to me and I belonged to him. As if we were meant to be like this a long ass time ago, but we were just too stupid to realise it.   
  
"Draco?!"   
  
Lucius's voice echoed from the hallway and we both immediately parted. We exchanged a quick glance and Draco ran close to the door. "Yes father?"   
  
"We'll need you downstairs in fifteen minutes, ok? Your mother wants to have a few words before the start."   
  
In that moment we once again looked at each other. Draco smirked ever so slightly so I came over to him as he closed the door shut saying: "of course, I'll be there I just have to... finish something. "   
  
"Right... I'll go and wait for you downstairs. "   
  
We waited for a while until we could no longer hear Lucius's footsteps in the hallway. Then I had my hands wrapped around his slim waist. As I looked at him in those tight fitting clothes, the bright color making him look like an angel and his face looking so fuckable I couldn't help, and wasn't surprised, when I found my pants all too tight.   
  
"So... we have fifteen minutes before we announce I'm already taken?" He asked in an amused voice as he tilted his head to a perfect angle for me to suck on the soft skin on his neck.   
  
"What can we do in fifteen minutes?"   
  
"Hmm I don't know? All sorts of thing...", we were suddenly face to face and he was undoing the buttons of my uniform.   
  
"No holding back?" My hands squeezed his ass tightly, though I had to release it as he undressed my shirt.    
  
"Never again...", he said and then I had him pinned to the wall, tugging at his perfect clothes but I was in too much of a hurry to get them all the way off. Our kisses were messy, sloppy and hot as hell. In a matter of second I was almost fully naked and Draco's neck and even chest were covered in nasty looking hickies. His pants were lost somewhere in the pile of cloths beneath us, but he didn't seemed to mind.   
  
His boxers were halfway down his feet, he still wore the upper half of that perfect suit as I finally pushed him up and entered him after a quick preparing spell. This sex wasn't supposed to be gentle. There would be enough time for that later. No, this session was about passion, about the fact that we won each other and that there was nothing standing between us.

  
  
Every thrust, every moan, curse, cry, groan was a reminder that we're together, I was claiming him like an animal and he received it perfectly.    
  
And when we both fell over the edge and our release covered our chests and Draco's inner walls we were breathing heavily. Hair messy, lips swollen and cheeks pink, almost red. We looked like we just had the workout of our life, which wasn't an entire lie was it?    
  
When we both came back to our senses we started to laugh and putting our clothes back on. "Oh God Potter... we have to go down there you know that? Laggen’s going to be so pissed."   
  
"I'm going with you... if they want a wedding, he has more than enough admires, plus", I grabbed his coat bringing him, once again, close to me, I leaned down to whisper into his ear: "I'm not sure you're quite prepared for the wedding night yet.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also i draw a quick scetch of Draco's wedding suit so if you want you can go check it out here:  
> https://susane365.deviantart.com/art/Draco-s-wedding-robe-713226890?ga_submit_new=10%3A1509748480
> 
>  
> 
> And one last question....  
> Who's excited for the epilogue? ;)


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there readers ;)  
> So we manged to get to the end hmm? What a journey. First of all I have to give huge thanks to my Beta Cat, I loved working with her and the text might not be always 100 percent correct, but it was still a great experience for me.  
> Also a huge thanks to everyone that left a comment or Kudos, there were people that commented more than once and I got to have a nice conversation with them, I'm walking to *ISolumlySwear* especially i loved our chats  
> Other's like d.m.daria, taiyanna, Slushy_cherry and many more im so happy, your comments were sweat and helped me to keep going with the story  
> Ah, I'm talking too much ain't I? So let's get into the reading, I hope you all like it ;)

"Aaaand...Jump!"   
  
"Wha...!"   
  
Game over--   
  
"Aaw Draco, you were too slow, now we have to do the whole level again! "   
  
I rolled my eyes, fighting with all the flexes and cables that were tangled around my hands. "It's the _joustick_ I swear that thing hates me!"   
  
Teddy chuckled and took the bloody thing from my hands. The game asked him if he wanted another round and he pushed a few buttons on the device so the game started over.   
  
"It's JOYstick not _joustick_ , plus you have to jump with the 'x' button not the square. "   
  
I watched as he commanded the weird orange creature around. "I'm telling you that  the game is ridiculous!  What kind of fox would eat apples?  They hunt for other animals, they're not vegetarians."   
  
My cousin didn't stop playing, I swear that kid have more than two eyes, and gave me a horrified look. "It's a bandicoot! They eat apples. "   
  
"A bandicoot? Muggles are weirder then I thought...", I pushed myself up from the sofa I sat on and headed into the kitchen. Next time Teddy’s on a visit I'm hiding that bloody thing away.    
  
And I'll have to confront Harry for buying all these stupid muggle stuff.    
  
"Hey!"   
  
Speaking of the devil...    
  
The front door opened and Harry stepped inside still in his Auror robes. They were quite dirty... again, can't that man be a bit more tidy? Yet, he still looked good, his hair was as messy as always, his pants hugged his muscular tights perfectly and oh god that ass, do you know how hard he can....! Sorry, got a little carried away there.   
  
"Harry!" The little gamer ran to greet his godfather. Tina, who had been sleeping peacefully in the corner on her favourite blanket, ran in the same direction, almost knocking both of them down.    
  
"Here you are! How was your day Teddy? Did you have fun with Draco?"   
  
Since the kitchen was connected to the hallway I could see the boy nodding eagerly. "We went out for a walk with Tina and we got icecream!  Then we visited Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and...", their voices became incoherent as both of them walked away, further into the flat.   
  
I smiled, at today's memories. Teddy wasn't a regular guest, he was already attending school and therefore he could only visit during Christmas or summer holidays. This time it was Christmas and both Harry and I were excited to have him here during the days leading up to christmas. Andromeda decided to spend the holiday with my parents in North England. We will all celebrate the holidays in either the Burrow or at my parents house, but before Christmas Eve comes Teddy is at our mercy.    
  
I was putting some cookies on a plate for us to eat, when I heard footsteps behind me. I tensed, but two hands wrapped around my waist just when I was about to turn around. Harry laid his chin on my shoulder, his hot breath tickling my ear: "we're going to build a snowman, Teddy wants me to spell it so it sings Christmas carols, wanna go with us?"    
  
I nuzzled his cheek that was stilled cold from being outside. "Going away so soon? Where's my greeting? "   
  
He chuckled, his lips met mine in a brief yet, sweat kiss. "Happy?"   
  
I played with the hem of his shirt, a blue one that he got from me for his birthday... of course that wasn’t my only present, but the other one's should stay in our bedroom. "It will do, where is the little devil, he tortured me with that bloody muggle box for two hours."   
  
A deep laugh vibrated from the man behind me and he let me go: "it's a _PS4_ Draco, not a box, please tell me you didn't throw it out..."   
  
"Of course I didn't, it was expensive as hell." My voice seemed to convince him that the thing was fine, so he walked out of the kitchen saying something about dressing Teddy up for the outdoor trip.   
  
And then I could finally lean against the counter as if someone lifted a heavy weight off my shoulders. I couldn't help it. For almost a month now I was constantly nervous around Harry whenever we were alone... and we live together!  Do you know how often I'm this stressed now?    
  
And why am I this nervous...?   
  
"Draco!" Teddy's voice echoed through the hallway. Harry was putting green earmuffs on his ears and zipping his jacket up... since when was Harry so good with children? "You're going too, aren't you?"   
  
I nodded, smiling wildly as I went to put my clothes on as well. Harry took my scarf and wrapped it around my neck, which got me blushing like a teenage girl. I smiled at him: "such a gentleman. "   
  
Teddy was outside, waiting in the hall, so he used the opportunity and tapped my arse lightly: "I'm always a gentleman. "   
  
I laughed at that, of course Harry is kind and nice to people, but he can be a bad boy as well... god that sounded weird.   
  
All three of us went, after we dressed, to the nearest park. Normally the weather in London was just rainy, but this year it was a good layer of snow covering the city. It was one of the reasons Teddy came in the first place, usually we travel to America for a few days to enjoy the snow.    


  
I was rather happy to stay in England this time. Not that I don't like Amerika, actually I loved to spend the holiday there, especially after Andromeda moved to the countryside and bought a big house. However, the traveling is not the easiest and in my state... well let's just say I would have a lot of explaining to do.   
  
We finished the snowman and spelled it to sing carols when one of us touches it, you don't want a random muggle dying of heart attack after seeing a singing snowman do you?  By the time we were done the sun was already down and we all wandered through the dark, back to our flat. I felt cold as hell, my fingers were freezing from the snow and my feet felt wet from being outside so long.    
  
Our apartment, yeah me and Harry share a flat now, was rather spacious. We decided not to buy a new flat, instead we joined the flats we lived in all those years ago. Still, even though the flat is big and we now have a lot of rooms that are practically empty, we plan to move to the countryside, or to the outskirts, to buy a normal one or two floor house with a garden. Both Harry and I came to the conclusion that we had had enough of the city air.   
  
Oh! You may wonder why we're not in the Manor. Don't worry, I didn't put Harry through so much trouble just to leave the place unoccupied. I just don't feel like moving there just yet. What's more, we build a social centrum for house elves and other magical creatures with Hermione. I’m providing the medical care mainly while she's taking care of their everyday life and problems. Of course it runs as a shelter as well, so even if we wanted to move there we would have a lot of neighbours. But who knows? A few of those wings are still empty and free to use.    
  
"Ok Teddy, it's almost past eight and I made a promise to your granny that you'll go to bed by nine....", Harry said once we were all dressed in dry clothes, back in the safety of our flat. I had to suppress a chuckle seeing Harry pretending to be strict. He was great when it come to children, but sometimes he was just too soft.   
  
"But Harry...", pleaded the blue haired boy, he looked up at me with the same big puppy eyes, so I raised my eyebrows.   
  
"Don't look at me Teddy, Harry was the one making the promise... Harry?"   
  
The man kneeled in front of Teddy with a sad expression: "then I guess we have to go watch a movie, I'm so sorry Teddy..."   
  
The child's face lit up immediately and in the next moment he was running around the living room gathering some blankets and picking up a movie he wanted.   
  
"I want _Wreck it Ralpth_!”, he waved the DVD in the air looking up at us: “....Please?"    
  
Great, a whole day playing some those ridiculous video games and now a movie about one... well, still better than ' _Robots_ ’... that movie is scary.    
  
" _Wreck it Ralph_ hmm?  Well, I haven't see that in a while, so I'm fine with it, Draco?"   
  
How could I resist those big eyes? "Ralph's fine, but before that you'll have to go get dressed in pajamas and brush your teeth." I hated to be the strict one, but the boy will fall asleep the moment he closes his eyes.    
  
                                                                 ____________________________________   
  
"Draco...", Harry's whispering woke me slowly up. I stirred in his arms rubbing my forehead against his shoulder. "Draco... wake up, the movie is over and Teddy fell asleep. "   
  
"Yeah... let's go to bed", I whispered back. I was too comfortable to move, but I knew that if I slept on a couch I would regret it in the morning. We both shivered as we threw the blankets away.    
  
"I'll get Teddy, will you turn of the TV?"   
  
I nodded, still a bit sleepy. While I searched for the remote controller Harry picked the boy up and walked into his room. I couldn't help, but stare after him, smiling.    
  
I followed both of them and waited as Harry laid the child down, putting the bed sheets over him. "I thought you would wait for me in our bedroom", Harry purred as he walked over to me.   
  
I smiled, a sudden nervousness rushing into my veins. "The-then we should..."   
  
Harry suddenly pushed us out of the room, closing the doors behind us. "Draco, you know... for the past few weeks you have been a bit ...off", he actually sounded concerned, almost on the verge of being scared. He was hovering infront of me playing with my hair.    
  
I looked away. I wanted to tell him. I really did, but I was scared. How would he react? Would he be happy? Disappointed? Angry even? It was the right time, that's true, but we certainly didn't plan for it to happen now. So suddenly...   
  
But it was now or never, plus I couldn't keep it a secret forever. "Harry... you like Teddy, don't you?"   
  
"Of course, he's my godson, I love him."   
  
My eyes met his as looked up: "and... you like children too, you know, like being with them, having a family...?"   
  
Harry frowned a little bit, tangling our fingers together: "yeah... I mean I don't mind taking care of them. You know I like to spend time with Rose too and she’s something!" laughed Harry laughed quietly. He tilted his head stroking the back of my hand. "Draco...?"   
  
I should tell him the truth, but instead I took his hand and placed it on my lower stomach. It took him a while, but in a few seconds his eyes lit up and he smiled widely.    
  
"You're really...?"    
  
His voice became too loud so I put my finger over his mouth: "shh.. Harry... Teddy's sleeping and....", the rest of my words were muffled when he attacked my mouth slipping his tongue inside immediately exploring.    
  
"I'm gonna be a dad!” A rain of brief kisses landed on my face. ”We're going to be dads!" He whispered, leading me into the bedroom.    
  
"Harry...!" The man lifted me up into the air, taking me further into the flat ignoring my protests. "What are you doing, we'll wake..."   
  
"Hmm, it's ok, we'll use the spell." The door to our room opened then closed the moment we stepped inside and I found myself on our bed. Harry immediately took the opportunity and pinned me to the sheets, sucking at my neck.   
  
"Oh my god...", I murmured as he took no mercy in undressing and teasing me by brushing his knee against my hardening member. “Harry…”   
  
When he had me naked as a new born baby and shivering with need, he took my hand, titling it until it’s back faced him. Then he kissed the silver band that rested on my ring finger. He played with it, then he added his own hand, comparing the tiny metal circles. He looked into my eyes lovingly, as if I was the only person in the world. As if no one else deserve his attention at the moment. Then he leaned down, gently touching my lips: "I'm happy that that ring’s mine...", he gave me a gentle kiss: "...i'm happy you're _mine_..."   
  
As cliché as it was I stroked his face, locking my legs around his waist, whispering: " ...I love you. "   
  
Before he whispered the silencing charm, pushed his fingers inside me, stretching me, before he entered me and trusted inside me in long slow, teasing movements he whispered back the same words:  _" I love you too."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked the ending. Hope you all saw Wreck it Ralph, if not I'm sorry, but I was watching the movie woth my baby cousin as I was writing and suddenly I got the urge to shove it here. Also some of you could see the reference to Crash bandicoot, for me it's a game of my childhood, we used to play it with my brother on a PS1 and the console is still working! So naturally I had to mention it at least once ;)  
> I hope you like the picture too, it is personally my favourite one so far :)  
> So the end is here, but....  
> I'm not done writing Drarry. Actually I already started to work on two one shots that I wanted to write for a long time... well one of them is not Drarry, just about Draco, but.... that's a surprise so if you liked the way I write or if you like my plots be alert for these two fics :)  
> Once again I hope you all liked this if you did I'm happy I could write it for you ;)  
> ....see you at some other fanfiction ;)


End file.
